Princess's Story
by aquaryoung21
Summary: [Chap12 is up!] bisakah aku mempercayaimu? bisakah aku menjadi awal yang baru bagimu? / KrisHo, KaiHo, ChanBaek, 2Min, MinStal, WonKyu GS Family, Romance, Friendship
1. Chapter 1

PRINCESS'S STORY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

Terinspirasi dari drama The Heirs~~ aku suka banget ceritanya . tapi ini ada yang aku bedain~~ wkkw semoga suka ya. :3 RCL dong beb makasih

.

.

**PRINCESS'S STORY CHAPTER 1**

.

.

Life like a princess. Begitu mereka mengatakannya. Mereka mendambakan kehidupan yang seperti itu. seperti seorang putri raja. Selalu dilayani, punya kisah hidup yang mudah, dan berakhir dengan kehidupan cinta yang manis. Beruntungnya aku terlahir sebagai Choi adalah, aku bisa mendapatkan kehidupan itu. tidak semuanya, tapi sebagian besar aku bisa mendapatkannya. Seperti hidup yang selama 24 jam dalam seminggu terus dilayani, apa yang kuinginkan pasti terkabul dan yang ku mau juga pasti ku dapatkan.

"_nona, air hangatnya sudah saya siapkan. Nona bisa memakainya sekarang. Apa ada yang nona butuhkan lagi?"_

"_eum, ani.. sudah cukup kau boleh pergi_

"_baiklah, saya permisi nona"_

"_ah kajima, eum ini untuk mu nam"_

_Aku memberikannya beberapa lembar uang. Dia menatapnya heran._

"_nona ini berlebihan sudah sepatutnya aku melayanimu"_

"_ayah memberikanku lebih, ambil saja. Bukankah kau sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk kuliah? Ini sebagai tambahan, kau sudah sangat melayaniku"_

_Dia menerimanya ragu. Seakan akan aku memasukan bom dalam lembaran uang itu._

"_kamshahamnida nona"_

Tapi banyak hal tentang kehidupan putri yang orang orang itu tidak ketahui. Mereka hanya melihat sisi baiknya. Mereka tak pernah melihat sisi terkelam dari kehidupan seorang putri. Mereka tak pernah.

"_yeobseo? Ah baekhyun wae?"_

"_kau jadi ikut ke club malam ini kan?"_

"_tentu. Aku tak mau melewatkannya"_

"_baiklah, kita ke club chanboo seperti biasa aku jemput kau pukul 8"_

"_itu berarti 2 jam lagi? Arraseo"_

"_oke aku tunggu aku, kbye"_

"_bye"_

_Aku menenggelamkan tubuhku ke dalam bathub. Hanya di saat seperti ini aku merasakan ketenangan yang sesungguhnya. Aku punya waktu untuk berpikir dan mengobrol dengan diri ku sendiri. Terdengar gila? Mungkin. Tapi inilah yang aku inginkan._

Aku bisa menunjukkan pada kalian, sisi terkelam seorang putri.

.

.

.

"nona kita sudah sampai di sekolah" ucap seorang pria paruh baya kepada seorang gadis muda yang duduk di jok belakang mobil mersi hitam itu.

"ah nde, kamsha ahjussi"

Seorang berjas hitam dari gedung sekolah itu terlihat sedikit berlari guna membukakan pintu mobil untuk nona muda tadi. Setelah membukakan pintu pria yang berlari itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Gadis itu lewat saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Tatapannya datar terkesan menusuk terpancar dari mata hazel nya. Dagunya diangkat, menyiratkan keangkuhan dalam dirinya. Dia berjalan pelan namun tak melepas kesan elegan dan high classnya. Setelan seragamnya rapi dan sangat licin. Dia berasal bukan dari keluarga sembarangan. Semua siswa sedikit minggir saat dia berjalan membiarkan 'putri' itu lewat. Matanya tak pernah melirik ke arah lain. Tetap focus ke depan, itu yang ia pelajari sejak kecil.

"yak! Choi Joonmyeon!"seru seseorang. Nona muda itu berhenti dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah seorang gadis pemilik surai ikal berwarna brunette tengah mencoba menyusulnya. "mian, semalam aku meninggalkanmu. Kau benar benar kacau" ucap gadis itu kini dengan suara yang amat pelan. Mungkin hanya dia dan nona muda itu yang dapat mendengarnya.

"gwaencaha" ucap nona muda itu singkat dan datar lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Gadis brunette itu mengikutinya.

"seharusnya aku merekamnya, supaya kau lihat betapa kacaunya kau saat mabuk, nona muda choi" goda si brunette. Si nona muda hanya terkekeh pelan.

"jangan lakukan hal itu sampai kapanpun, kalau rekaman itu sampai jatuh ke tangan ayahku.." ucapnya menggantung dan menghentikan langkahnya menatap gadis brunette itu lekat dengan tatapan dinginnya. "..kau tahu kan apa yang bisa ayahku lakukan?" ucapnya pelan dan datar yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. Gadis brunette itu meneguk salivanya pelan.

"arraseo arraseo, mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Aku masih menginginkan hidup tenang"

"great"

Mereka kembali berjalan. Sampai ke kelas. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat langkah si nona muda untuk memasuki kelas terhenti. Tak lain seorang namja berkulit tan yang baru saja keluar dari kelas itu.

"kim jongin" gumamnya pelan. Namja itu tak membalas sapaan si nona muda dan malah terus berjalan keluar seolah tak terjadi suatu apapun. Dan disinilah, si nona muda harus kembali ke sisi tergelapnya sebagai seorang putri.

.

.

"Aku masih ingat hari dimana kita bertemu. Rasanya hatiku sangat ringan dan seolah berkata "kau dari mana saja? Selama ini aku mencarimu". Kita melalui banyak hal bersama. Kurun waktu 1 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagiku. Tapi lagi –lagi, aku harus menerima resiko menjadi diriku. Aku ingat bagaimana sakitnya saat kau harus terpaksa pergi lagi. Rasanya seperti menabur garam dalam luka yang juga belum darah berhenti mengalir. Rasanya sangat sakit dan perih. Jika kau mau tahu apa yang kurasakan. Aku masih sama, aku masih merindukanmu."

-JM-

"ah joonmyeon darimana kau mendapatkan kata kata sebagus ini? Padahal kau tak terlihat orang yang seromantis ini"

"itu karena aku memang sengaja tak menampilkan sisi romantisku baek, aku dilarang menunjukannya.." ucap joonmyeon yang diakhiri dengan nada gumaman diakhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun mengusap tangan nona muda itu pelan.

"arraseo, jangan bersedih.. bagaimana kalau ke kantin?"

"baiklah"

2 sahabat itu berjalan bersama. Sesekali banyak yang menatap iri ke arah mereka. Bagaimana tidak, cantik, kaya dan terhormat itulah mereka. Gadis berambut kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya adalah Choi joonmyeon. Putri bungsu dan keluarga pemilik kerajaan bisnis Hyundai. Saham mereka dimana –mana dan cabangnya juga tersebar di korea, jepang, cina, dan masih banyak Negara lagi. Yang satunya si gadis brunette, Byun Baekhyun. Putri pemilik galeri seni terbesar di korea. Banyak yang menyeganinya terlebih dia putri seorang hakim terkenal sekarang. Jadi wajar banyak yang menyegani mereka berdua. Dan yang semakin membuat iri adalah mereka bersahabat. Siapa juga yang menolak bersahabat dengan mereka. Ya mungkin mereka yang akan menolak bersahabat dengan sembarang orang.

Di saat makan mereka duduk di tempat tempat dimana semua orang bisa menatap mereka. Begitulah kebiasaan putri. Selalu ingin mendapat perhatian.

"sudah 2 tahun bersekolah di sini, mereka masih tak bosan menatapi kita dengan tatapan mesumnya" ucap baekhyun di sela makannya. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut menanggapi ucapan baekhyun. Apakah baekhyun kehabisan hal untuk dipikirkan selain tatapan mesum putra manja pewaris kekayaan keluarga mereka disebrang sana itu? entahlah.

"bukankah pacarmu juga mesum? Siapa eum, park chanyeol"

"haha kau benar tapi dia sangat manis jika di depan ku" ucap baekhyun seraya tersipu membayangkan sikap manis chanyeol kepadanya.

"hentikan pikiran konyolmu baek, cepat makan lalu kembali ke kelas" sela joonmyeon ditengah lamunan baekhyun. Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum tak berdosanya.

"kau seperti eomma eomma, cerewet! Hihi~"ucap baekhyun. Tapi tak lama air muka joonnmyeon berubah, dan baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah. Apa dibilang eomma segitu melukai perasaan joonmyeon. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi kemudian dia mengikuti arah pandangan joonmyeon. Dan tepat. Siapa lagi yang bisa meruntuhkan keangkuhan Choi Joonmyeon selain dia. Namja berkulit tan yang sedang makan di ujung sana. Dengan seorang yeoja.

"choi joonmyeon, oh come on! You should move on now!" ucap baekhyun. Joonmyeon menatapnya datar.

"move on tak segampang yang dikatakan baek. Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit kebahagiaan yang ku miliki, ku mohon jangan paksa aku melepaskannya" ucap joonmyeon pelan namun tetap terdengar jelas. Baekhyun lagi lagi hanya bisa mengelus tangan joonmyeon. Mencoba menyabarkan yeoja muda itu.

"aku mengerti.."

"kau tidak mengerti." Saat itu juga joonmyeon bangkit dari kursinya dan melenggang pergi. Melewati meja namja tan itu. dia melambatkan langkahnya ketika melewati meja itu.

"kasihan sekali kau Choi"

.

.

Seperti hari hari belakangan ini. Lee ahjussi, supir pribadi joonmyeon mendapati joonmyeon melamun selama perjalanan ke rumah. Pasti ada masalah besar yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"apa nona mau saya antarkan ke salon spa langganan nona? Nona terlihat sangat lelah"ucap lee ahjussi. Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan.

"berapa kali pun aku melakukan spa dan massage kalau pada akhirnya aku harus kembali ke rumah dan mengikuti semua permainan appa dan eomma aku akan terus terusan merasa lelah" ucap joonmyeon pelan. Lee ahjussi tersenyum.

"nona maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya pikir tuan dan nyonya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk nona" ucapnya lagi. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut.

"yang terbaik menurut mereka belum tentu terbaik untukku"gumam joonmyeon berusaha membatah semua yang dikatakan lee ahjussinya.

"hmm nona, apapun yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu pasti akan menjadi milikmu, termasuk kebahagiaan itu. percayalah" ucap lee ahjussi lagi. Joonmyeon berusaha tersenyum.

"aku iri dengan taemin eonnie karena memiliki ayah seperti mu ahjussi, heum. Kapan taeonnie akan pulang?"

"katanya lusa"

"oh arraseo, aku sangat merindukannya.."

Lee ahjussi tersenyum dan kembali focus ke jalanan yang ada di depannya. Tak berapa lama mereka akhirnya sampai di istana keluarga Choi. Bahkan garasi mobilnya saja terlihat seperti showroom. Berbagai jenis dan merk mobil terparkir rapi di sana.

Joonmyeon melangkah pelan memasuki istana nya dan disambut oleh 6 maid sekaligus. Yang kompak berkata 'annyeong' dan hal itu sebenarnya mengusik joonmyeon. Mereka mengatakan itu tepat di depan telinga joonmyeon dan hal itu sangat menganggunya. Dia melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Di pantry dia lihat eommanya, seperti biasa sedang meminum wine koleksi appanya. Dengan sahabat jetsetnya tentu saja. Dia juga bisa melihat eommanya baekhyun di sana. Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan. Prihatin. Ketika dia masuk ke kamarnya matanya berbinar.

"annyeong little girl!"

"oppa!" pekiknya senang. Sudah 6 bulan joonmyeon tak melihat oppanya. Yah oppanya kuliah di luar negri. Sementara joonmyeon harus menetap di seoul ini. Gadis muda itu segera berlari memeluk oppanya yang sudah berdiri dengan merentangkan tangannya.

"kapan kau pulang eoh? Aku merindukanmu~ bagaimana bule di sana?" Tanya joonmyeon tanpa basa basi. Oppanya tersenyum penuh arti. "yak jangan melirik gadis lain, aku lebih senang taemin eonnie yang menjadi kakak iparku" ucap joonmyeon seraya memukul pelan bahu oppanya.

"aniyo~ aku bukan playboy, ah aku merindukanmu chagi~" ucap oppanya.

"nado, berapa lama kau disini?"

"entah, 3 bulan mungkin. Aku ingin pergi liburan"

"aku belum libur, haa siswi SMA itu payah dan tidak keren"

Oppanya menatapnya lekat dengan senyuman aneh.

"mwo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"aku suka dirimu yang seperti ini. Yang lucu, kekanakan.. bukan joonmyeon yang bersikap sok tua" ucapnya mencubit hidung joonmyeon. Joonmyeon cemberut mempoutkan bibirnya.

"huh.. aku bukan sok tua, tapi aku memang dewasa" ucap joonmyeon. Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Sekali lagi joonmyeon merasa bahagia. Salah satu kebahagiaannya kini kembali ke sisinya. Oppanya.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengendap -ngendap saat ingin keluar malam hari.

"yak choi joonmyeon, kenapa mengendap ngendap?" ucap oppanya yang berdiri sambil bersandar di bingkai pintu kamarnya. Joonmyeon menoleh dan memperlihatkan cengiran polosnya. "kau kenapa menggunakan pakaian seperti itu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"ahaha~ oppa aku mau ke.. pesta ulang tahun teman" ucap joonmyeon. Minho menautkan alisnya. Dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya.

"pukul 9 malam?"

"uh, midnight party oppa"

"dengan siapa?"

"baekkie, kau ingat baekkie kan? Si mata eyeliner berambut brunette.."

"ohya aku ingat dia akan datang menjemput? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"ya eum.. dia di luar sekarang"

"arraseo, aku antarkan sampai keluar"

Joonmyeon berdoa semoga baekhyun datang sendiri bukan sama kekasih mesumnya. Dia takut oppanya akan ilfeel duluan. Dan benar sebuah mobil Chevrolet berwarna hitam terparkir di pekarangan rumah choi. Perlahan kaca mobil itu terbuka dan terlihatlah si gadis brunette dengan gaun merahnya.

"hai joon kajja!" ucap baekhyun –si gadis brunette-. Joonmyeon tersenyum canggung.

"oppa itu baekhyun" ucap joonmyeon. Minho sedikit menunduk untuk melihat baekhyun.

"oh! Ya ampun, minho oppa!" pekik baekhyun. Dia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri minho dan joonmyeon.

"annyeong oppa, kapan kembali?" ucap baekhyun seraya membungkuk sopan. Minho tersenyum.

"annyeong nona byun, aku baru datang hari ini, dan apa benar kalian akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun teman kalian?"ucap minho menyelidik. Baekhyun terkesan sedikit bingung. Hello? Ulang tahun? Siapa? Ini kan acara clubbing tiap minggu atau tiap hari mereka. Joonmyeon mencoba memberi kode ke baekhyun berharap baekhyun memahaminya.

"ooh.. nde oppa, Nicole ulang tahun malam ini, I –iya kami akan ke pestanya sekarang"ucap baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"oh baiklah aku percaya, jaga adikku baik baik baekhyun, jangan terlalu mabuk. Aku tahu kalian mau clubbing bukan ke pesta ulang tahun, semoga malam kalian menyenangkan~" ucap minho seraya masuk ke rumahnya. Sementara joonmyeon dan baekhyun melongo mendengarnya.

"oppa mu sudah tahu, kenapa harus berbohong?" ucap baekhyun. Joonmyeon kembali memasang wajah datar nan dinginnya.

"molla, kajja"ucapnya mendorong tubuh baekhyun untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

.

.

"wuhu~ attention guys! Choi's here!" pekik baekhyun dan semua mata langsung mengarah ke mereka. Tepatnya ke joonmyeon. Banyak yang mengagumi dirinya hari ini.

"wah bukankah ini gaun terbaru dari designer terkenal itu? ini kan gaun limited edition, kau hebat bisa mendapatkannya" puji seorang gadis yang entah siapa.

"tentu saja, itu karena aku seorang Choi. Aku selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan"ucap joonmyeon datar dan angkuh. Ia kembali berjalan melewati yeoja tadi.

"chanboo~" seru baekhyun mendahului joonmyeon menuju kekasih mesumnya chanyeol.

"ah baekbee.. kau datang"

"ya tentu saja, bersama nona muda Choi" ucap baekhyun seraya menatap joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tersenyum kaku.

"hai chanyeol"ucap joonmyeon datar.

"ah duduklah nona muda, hem.. chen ambilkan minuman terbaik untuk nona Choi"ucap chanyeol menyuruh bartendernya meracik minuman untuk joonmyeon.

"ah chanboo~ kau berjanji mau memperkenalkan DJ baru mu pada teman baikku ini, kau tidak berbohong kan soal ketampanannya?" ucap bekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa.

"tentu saja benar, lihat di sana. Si DJ berambut blonde itu dia DJ baruku. Aku bertemunya di China, dan kami bersahabat baik" ucap Chanyeol. Diam diam joonmyeon memperhatikan DJ baru itu. tampan juga. Dan malam itu joonmyeon hanya duduk meminum minumannya di bangkunya. Sementara chanyeol dan baekhyun berjoged di lantai dansa sana.

"hai, nona Choi Joonmyeon" ucap sebuah suara berat. Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu. si DJ baru berambut blonde.

"oh hai, kau tahu namaku? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa kau" ucap joonmyeon sarkastis. Pria blonde itu tersenyum.

"aku suka gadis angkuh seperti mu. wu yifan tapi kau bisa panggilku Kris" ucap DJ baru itu, Kris. "chen aku minta minumanku" ucap nya lagi. Dan bartender bernama Chen itu mengantarkan minumannya.

"this is yours kris" ucap Chen. Dia masih diam menatap Kris dan joonmyeon bergantian. "mencoba menggoda nona ini Kris? Oh nona jangan tertipu rayuannya, dia cassanova" ucap Chen tertawa. Begitu pun dengan Kris.

"whoa kalian sudah kenal?" ucap Chanyeol dan baekhyun sekembalinya dari lantai dansa. Joonmyeon turun dari kursinya.

"aku pulang baek, chanyeol dan kris" ucap joonmyeon lalu berjalan melewati mereka bertiga.

"kajima, kau pulang dengan apa? Ini sudah tengah malam" ucap baekhyun.

"kau masih ingin tinggal? Aku bisa pulang dengan taxi"

"ah kau gila joon, aku bisa dipenggal Choi sajangnim"

Joonmyeon melempar tatapan datarnya. Tersenyum kecut.

"dia pulang bersamaku" ucap Kris menarik joonmyeon pergi. Joonmyeon menatap namja yang baru dikenalnya itu bingung? Terkejut? Entahlah.

"lepaskan. Apa maksudmu?" ucap joonmyeon kali ini menatap kris tajam.

"pakai jaketku, kau ini tengah malam keluar dengan gaun pendek seperti itu" ucap kris tak memperdulikan joonmyeon yang mulai meradang.

"jja naiklah ke motorku, tunjukkan alamatmu yang benar" ucap kris seraya memasangkan helm kepada joonmyeon. Dengan berat hati joonmyeon akhirnya naik ke motor ducati itu.

"kau menyebalkan" ucap joonmyeon. Kris tersenyum lagi.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

PRINCESS'S STORY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

Ohya, buat yang that pure one mian belom bisa lanjut abisnya ilang feeling gara gara kepotong uas wkwk XD

Typo dimana mana, RCL jangan lupa wokeh? X)

.

.

**PRINCESS'S STORY CHAPTER 2**

.

.

"jadi ini istana Choi itu?" ucap Kris terkagum dengan bangunan megah di hadapannya yang bergaya modern itu. Namun tetap ada cita rasa Korea di bangunan berwarna putih dengan tanaman hijau dimana –mana itu. Joonmyeon diam saja dan masih berkutat dengan helm yang menyangkut di kepalanya.

"heh ya! Bantu aku!" seru Joonmyeon. Kris tersenyum.

"bahkan saat meminta bantuan pun kau tetap angkuh, aku suka" goda Kris. Dalam hati, Joonmyeon benar –benar berdebar saat wajah Kris sedekat ini. "dah terbuka" ucap Kris lagi. Tapi Joonmyeon masih membeku di tempatnya. "rambutmu berantakan" ucap Kris. Dan jemari Kris pun mulai membelai surai kemerahan Joonmyeon. Menatanya serapi mungkin. "done, kau bisa masuk sekarang" ucap Kris setelah puas dengan hasil karya jemarinya. Joonmyeon masih tak begeming. Kris bingung. Dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Joonmyeon dan beruntungnya Joonmyeon sadar dengan cepat. Dia menatap Kris tajam. Sedangkan Kris menampilkan senyuman genitnya. Atau senyuman mesum? Entahlah. Joonmyeon menghela nafas kasar dan berbalik masuk menuju rumahnya.

"ah kau mungkin lupa, tapi tak apa apa. Sama sama, aku senang bisa membantumu" seru Kris dan itu membuat Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Tak lama dia kembali berjalan dan kini dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya. Kris tertawa lagi.

"dia angkuh, tapi dia juga lucu kan?" ucap Kris bermonolog ria.

.

.

Pagi hari seperti biasa, Joonmyeon harus berangkat ke sekolahnya. Dibukakan pintu oleh orang berseragam yang sama dengan wajah yang berbeda. Mendapat banyak sekali tatapan dari siswa yang datang bersamaan dengannya. Entah tatapan iri atau kagum kepadanya, Joonmyeon tak peduli. Mendengar seruan Baekhyun lalu jalan bersama nya ke kelas. Salah. Hari ini sedikit berbeda. Tidak ada seruan Baekhyun melainkan sapaan dengan nada menggoda dari seorang namja yang masih 'asing' baginya.

"annyeong yeppeo" ucapnya. Joonmyeon menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Namja ini mengenakan seragam yang sama. Dia bersekolah di sini juga?

"huh? Kau lagi namja menyebalkan. Kau mengikutiku sampai ke sekolah ini? Astaga niat sekali. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Tau darimana aku sekolah di sini?"Tanya Joonmyeon dingin. Tangan Joonmyeon kini terlipat di depan dadanya. Tatapannya yang datar digantikan dengan tatapan menyelidik dan membuat wajah cantiknya menjadi imut. Kris, namja asing itu tertawa lagi. Oh tidak, bukan tertawa hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sok dingin Joonmyeon yang sangat lucu di matanya.

"kau mulai tertarik untuk mengetahui tentangku?" Tanya Kris. Joonmyeon berdecih. Apa apaan dia? Memang dia pikir dia siapa membuat Joonmyeon begitu penasaran?

"aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat dengan mu, dan tolong minggir kau menghalagi jalanku" ucap Joonmyeon datar. Tapi tak di sangka Kris malah sedikit membungkuk sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Joonmyeon. Wajahnya di dekatkan ke wajah Joonmyeon. Dan Joonmyeon sangat kaget, mata sipitnya membulat sempurna sekarang. Joonmyeon bisa merasakan hembus nafas Kris menerpa pipinya.

"aku akan beri tahu kau tentang ku secara perlahan, annyeong yeppeo" ucap Kris terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Joonmyeon. Namja jangkung itu kemudian meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih membeku dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Senyum yang bisa melumpuhkan siapa pun.

Joonmyeon tersadar dan segera berbalik menatap punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh.

"untuk ukuran namja yang baru ku kenal kau sangat menyebalkan" ucapnya gusar. Namun tetap terlihat anggun. Ia menatap punggung Kris dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Namja itu benar benar menyebalkan, pikirnya.

"yak! Choi!" pekik Baekhyun yang akhirnya datang. Dia segera menghampiri Joonmyeon dan ikut menatap objek yang ditatap Joonmyeon. "woa, itu bukannya si DJ? Dia sekolah di sini?"ucap Baekhyun heran. Joonmyeon diam tak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun. Setelah punggung Kris hilang di tikungan koridor terlihat sosok lain. Dia Kim Jongin. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Joonmyeon. Dan dada Joonmyeon kembali berdebar dan darahnya berdesir kembali. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sebelum Jongin memutuskan eye contact mereka dan kembali memperhatikan yeoja di sampingnya. Dan di detik itu juga ada serpihan hati Joonmyeon yang patah dan jatuh ke dasar palung hatinya.

"jja, Baekhyun ayo ke kelas" ucapnya pelan lalu berbalik kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Kelas.

.

.

Kelas terasa membosankan untuk Joonmyeon. Sedari kelas dimulai perhatiannya teralih ke langit dengan awan awan berwarna hitam menggantung di sana. Hari ini mendung tapi tidak kunjung hujan. Ketika dia menoleh ke samping ada Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan smartphone nya. Pasti dengan Chanyeol. Dia sibuk chatting dengan Chanyeol. Tebak Joonmyeon. Dari tempatnya dia bisa lihat ke lapangan. Ada kelas yang sedang jam olahraga. Olahraga di saat cuaca mendung begini? Malas sekali. Pikir Joonmyeon. Tapi ia segera menepis pikirannya begitu melihat sosok namja asing di lapangan itu. Tengah mendribble bola basket dengan sangat lincah. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Dia terus memperhatikan namja itu sampai Park songsaenim menegurnya karena senyam senyum sendiri di kelas. Semua menatap Joonmyeon. Dan sumpah rasanya sangat malu Joonmyeon ingin loncat sekarang juga dari lantai 4. Tapi kemudian dia segera minta maaf kepada songsaenim dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya ke pelajaran.

Awas kau namja asing, kau benar benar membuatku malu. Umpat Joonmyeon dalam hatinya.

.

.

"aku penasaran Joon, apa yang membuatmu senyum sendiri di kelas seperti tadi" ucap Baekhyun seraya menyesap jus nya. Joonmyeon hanya melempar tatapan datarnya.

"apa hal itu sangat penting bagimu untuk dibahas Baek?"ucap Joonmyeon datar. Baekhyun tak menanggapi ucapan Joonmyeon dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan snack yang dibelinya. Sementara Joonmyeon sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Jongin. Tapi matanya malah menangkap sosok si namja asing tengah makan bersama seorang sunbae mereka.

"bukankah itu si DJ? Dengan Kwon Yuri? Aish.." ucap Baekhyun mulai bergossip. Joonmyeon menanggapinya sekenanya. "dia lebih playboy ketimbang Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Tapi kali ini Joonmyeon tertarik dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"apa katamu? Playboy? Jadi kekasihmu itu selain mesum juga playboy?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"ya, selama berpacaran denganku dia sudah eum..5 kali berselingkuh"

"mwo? 5 kali bagaimana bisa?"Tanya Joonmyeon tidak percaya. Mata hazelnya membulat sempurna.

"tentu saja bisa, aku wajar sih yah pacarku kan tampan. Dan kau tahu salah satu selingkuhannya itu sepupu mu sendiri Joon, Choi Sulli" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Dan kali ini Joonmyeon benar benar tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun seperti tanpa beban menceritakan kalau namjachingunya berselingkuh seperti ini?

"dan aku juga pernah berselingkuh dengan si DJ itu, dan Chanyeol marah besar. aku suka saat dia marah, dia sangat cute saat marah"

"a -aigoo? Neo jeojangshinini?" ucap Joonmyeon tak percaya. Baekhyun malah tertawa.

"dan karena hal itu Chanyeol tak berani selingkuh lagi. Haha, makanya dia menyuruhku mengenalkan si DJ kepadamu, dia takut aku jatuh ke si DJ itu. oh ayolah, namjachinguku terlalu pabbo, dia percaya aku selingkuh padahal aku hanya menipunya dengan berpura pura selingkuh dengan si DJ itu.. haha" Baekhyun tertawa geli. Sementara Joonmyeon hanya berdecih melihatnya. Aneh. Pikirnya. Di saat seperti itu Kris menghampiri meja mereka.

"hai Keuriseu" sapa Baekhyun. Joonmyeon hanya menatap Kris ganas.

"hai Baekbee.. dan eum nona yeppeo kenapa menatapku ganas sekali?" ucap Kris mengabil tempat di samping Joonmyeon dan menghadapkan dirinya ke Joonmyeon. Dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Terkesan sok imut dan Joonmyeon bersumpah ingin muntah melihatnya.

"yak kalau Chanboo tau kau memanggilku seperti itu, dia akan memenggalmu"

"Chanboo mu takkan tahu karena dia tak di sini" ucap Kris tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Joonmyeon. "kau adalah nona angkuh tercantik yang pernah kutemui"ucap Kris lagi kali ini ditujukan untuk Joonmyeon. Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Kali ini Joonmyeon lelah terus -terusan dijahili. Dia balik menghadapkan dirinya ke Kris dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan persis seperti yang Kris lakukan. Dia juga menatap Kris dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"kau itu sebenarnya mau apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon dingin. Kris tersenyum.

"ternyata mata hazelmu sangat indah jika dilihat sedekat ini, aku ingin menemui orang tuamu dan berterima kasih telah melahirkan anak secantik dirimu" ucap Kris manis sekali. Awalnya Joonmyeon berdecih mendengarnya tapi kemudian dia sedikit tersentak saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakang Kris. Matanya melebar dan menghentikan aksi saling menatapnya dengan Kris. Matanya jadi sedikit berkaca. Dia memilih bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun juga Kris.

"yak kau kalah dalam permainan ini Choi" seru Kris tapi Joonmyeon tak menghiraukannya. Dan begitu Kris berbalik dia kaget ditatap oleh namja tan yang tak dikenalnya. Juga oleh yeoja manis bermata bulat di sampingnya.

"mworago?" Tanya Kris.

.

.

Seorang namja tan menatap kosong gelasnya yang semula terisi penuh kini hanya tinggal setengah. Tangannya bermain di bibir gelas itu. Sementara di lain sisi seorang yeoja bermata bulat tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"kau memikirkan apa Jongin? Namja yang tadi duduk dengannya?" Tanya gadis itu tepat sasaran. Namja tan itu –Jongin- segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke si gadis bermata bulat itu. "aku sedikit tahu tentangnya. Dia Wu Yifan, pindahan dari China. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan 'dia'" ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit penekanan pada 'dia'yang terakhir dalam kalimatnya. Jongin tersenyum kecut.

"aku tahu kau belum bisa melupakannya.."

"Kyung kami sudah berakhir"

"Jongin, mungkin secara teknis kalian berakhir, tapi coba tengok lagi perasaan kalian? Apa sudah berakhir?" ucap gadis itu telak. Dan lagi Jongin tersenyum pahit. Dia menyesap espressonya. Berharap pahit yang dia rasakan bisa larut bersama espresso yang diminumnya sekarang.

"aku tahu pasti sulit melupakan yeoja sesempurna Joonmyeon kan?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Akhirnya dia menyebut nama 'dia'. Jongin tertawa hambar.

"kami memang harus berakhir. Di dalam kisahnya, tidak ada cerita tentang aku dan dia. Kami memang tidak ada sejak awal seharusnya" ucap Jongin terdengar putus asa. Gadis itu mengelus tangan Jongin yang tergeletak di meja.

"kalau kau keberatan untuk melepasnya, setidaknya berjuang untuk mendapatkannya kembali, Jongin"ucap gadis itu. terdengar menenangkan. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"trims Kyungsoo, kau sahabatku yang terbaik." Ucap jongin.

.

.

Minho tengah menonton tv saat seorang maid memberi tahunya kalau appanya memanggilnya dan ingin bertemu dengannya di ruang kerjanya. Dan seketika pikiran pikiran buruk memenuhi otak Minho. Dia berjalan ragu menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Dia mengetuk pelan pintunya sebelum masuk.

"annyeong appa" ucapnya seraya sedikit membungkuk. Tuan Choi mengangguk.

"anja" ucapnya dan Minho pun duduk. "kapan kau sampai?" Tanya tuan Choi.

"baru 2 hari yang lalu appa"jawab Minho gugup. Tuan Choi tertawa.

"kenapa kau sangat gugup bicara denganku? Apa aku sangat menakutkan? Santai saja Choi Minho, biar bagaimanapun aku tetap ayahmu dan aku tak setega itu untuk menyakiti anakku sendiri" ujar tuan Choi. Minho mengangguk paham. "kapan kau akan lulus?" Tanya tuan Choi lagi.

"di semester depan, aku berusaha untuk bisa lulus appa" ucap Minho. Tuan Choi tersenyum.

"bagus semakin cepat semakin baik. Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu.."

"apa itu appa?"

.

.

Minho akhirnya keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Dia segera berjalan menuju taman belakang yang berhadapan dengan rumah para maid. Dan ketika dia baru duduk di bangku taman itu dia harus kembali berdiri begitu melihat seseorang keluar dari rumah itu. seorang gadis cantik bersurai coklat sebahu. Sebagian rambutnya diikat ke belakang. Dia terlihat cantik dan feminim. Minho tersenyum melihatnya.

"annyeong tuan muda Choi.."

"yak! Minnie ku bilang panggil saja aku Minho"

"arraseo, apa kabar Minho?"

"tak terlalu baik tanpa mu Taemin"

Gadis itu tersenyum malu. Minho sangat gemas dibuatnya.

"kau tidak berubah, kau masih sangat manis sejak 6 bulan lalu" ucap Minho. Taemin tersenyum.

"kau juga, masih suka merayu persis seoerti 6 bulan lalu" ucap Taemin menimpali ucapan Minho. Dan Minho tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk gadis yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"bogoshippo, neomu bogoshippo" bisik Minho.

"nado.."

**TBC**

Wakakakk XD chap 2 is up!

Aku lupa nulis TBC di akhir chap 1 kemaren wkwk.. maap ya typonya bertebaran banget kek cucian kotor wkwkwk XD

Ohya thanks buat **jimae407203**,** AniesLoveWonkyu, junmyunyifan, askasufa, ****989seohye****, pikachuu, swester, aiiukiu, DragonAqua** buat ripiu nya~~ /love attack/ hehe jan bosen buat baca.


	3. Chapter 3

PRINCESS'S STORY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**PRINCESS'S STORY CHAPTER 3**

.

.

Akhirnya hari minggu tiba. Kali ini giliran Joonmyeon menghabiskan harinya bersama sang oppa tercinta, Minho. Mereka pergi ke sebuah arena golf. Seperti biasa menjalankan lagi hobi yang sempat mati.

"pukulan bagus" ucap Joonmyeon. Minho tersenyum.

"kau selalu tahu cara menyenangkan oppamu" ucap Minho. Mereka berjalan lagi ke hole selanjutnya. Dengan Joonmyeon yang dirangkul Minho.

"Nam bilang padaku, katanya kemarin kau menemui ayah, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Air muka Minho berubah saat itu juga. Senyuman manis yang semula terlukis di wajahnya itu luntur seketika.

"eum.. bukan apa apa" katanya setelah agak lama diam. Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia tahu oppanya berbohong.

"kalau kau bisa baca kebohonganku jangan kau pikir aku tidak. Aku tahu kau juga berbohong"ucap Joonmyeon melepaskan tangan Minho dari bahunya. "apa appa mengancammu? Apa dia memaksamu menjalankan scenario menyeramkannya lagi? Ah jinjja michyeoseo" ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada kesal. Minho tersenyum dan malah mengusak puncak kepala Joonmyeon.

"gwaenchana~ lagi pula skenarionya tidak terlalu buruk kali ini" ucap Minho menenangkan. Mata Joonmyeon berbinar seketika.

"jinjja? Memangnya apa?"Tanya Joonmyeon penasaran. Minho tersenyum mencubit hidung adiknya gemas.

"itu rahasia, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu" ucap Minho menggoda adiknya. Dia hapal betul kalau adiknya paling tidak suka jika ia menyimpan rahasia darinya. Dan reaksi nya saat kesal itu benar benar menggemaskan. Lihat saja sekarang.

"yak jahat!" serunya kemudian berjalan mendahului Minho. Lucu kan?

"ya~ Joonmyeonie -ah~, kajima~~" goda Minho dengan nada yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Joonmyeon menoleh dan hanya memeletkan lidahnya sebal. Dan hal itu seperti pain healer tersendiri untuk Minho. Tak apa jika ia harus menjalani scenario buruk dari ayahnya asal dia tetap bisa melihat Joonmyeon yang tak lain adalah pain healernya.

.

.

Joonmyeon terpaksa kembali ke rumah seorang diri. Minho tiba –tiba saja pergi ada urusan. Joonmyeon senang senang saja karena yang menjadi urusan mendadak oppanya itu adalah Taemin, yang tak lain yeoja idamannya untuk dijadikan kakak ipar. Hanya dengan memikirkan jika Minho menikah dengan Taemin saja sudah membuat Joonmyeon senang dan senyum sendiri seperti ini apalagi kalau benar kejadian? Tiba tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Ada telepon dari Baekhyun.

"yeobseo? Baek kenapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"kau berada di luar rumah kan? Ke tempat spa biasa ya? Aku mau belanja tapi Chanboo tak bisa menemani. Aku butuh blazer baru untuk sekolah" ucap Baekhyun di seberang sana. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"baiklah aku akan segera ke sana" ucap Joonmyeon.

"jinjja? Gomawo, ku tunggu kau Choi"

Pip. Joonmyeon segera memutus sambungan telepon seketika Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Lee ahjussi antarkan aku ke tempat spa biasa"

"baik nona"

.

.

Minho sedikit tergesa saat matanya menangkap sosok Taemin tengah duduk di bangku taman seorang diri ditengah cuaca yang cukup dingin.

"mian, aku terlambat" ucapnya dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal -sengal. Taemin, gadis manis itu, tersenyum maklum.

"aku mengerti kau sedang bermain golf kan dengan Joonie?"Tanya Taemin. Minho mengangguk mantap.

"tapi kami sudah selesai, aku membuatnya kesal tadi makanya dia menyudahi permainannya"ucap Minho dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Taemin ikut tersenyum.

"kau selalu menggodanya, kasihan kan.. memangnya apa yang membuatnya marah?" Tanya Taemin.

"_gwaenchana~ lagi pula skenarionya tidak terlalu buruk kali ini" _

"_jinjja? Memangnya apa?"_

"_itu rahasia, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu"_

"_yak jahat!"_

Minho terdiam sebentar tapi kemudian segera mungkin menutupi kegugupan di wajahnya.

"bukan apa apa"ucap Minho. Tangannya memegang kedua bahu Taemin. "kau tahu, betapa senangnya Joonmyeon saat tahu aku harus pergi karena ingin menemui mu? kau harus tetap berada di sekitarnya apapun yang terjadi ya? Kau salah satu kebahagiaannya, jadi jangan tinggalkan dia ya?" ucap Minho lagi. Taemin tersenyum geli.

"kau ini bicara apa? Ohya, ada café baru yang baru buka di seberang sana. Espresso nya enak, kau mau coba?" tawar Taemin. Minho mengangguk. Kini mereka berjalan menuju café itu dengan Minho yang merangkul tubuh Taemin.

Aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan mu Minnie, sebelum ayah mendesakku untuk menjalankan cerita yang ditulisnya untukku. Ucap batin Minho.

.

.

Sebuah motor ducati terparkir di pekarangan rumah besar yang cukup asri. Pengemudinya tanpa ragu segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu. dan di dalamnya seorang wanita muda tengah membaca majalah menghentikan aktivitasnya saat namja jangkung pengemudi motor ducati itu lewat.

"akhirnya kau pulang juga" ucap wanita itu.

"yak aku hanya ingin ambil pakaianku"ucap namja itu sembari tetap saja berjalan menuju lantai 2 rumah itu, ke kamarnya lebih tepatnya. Tak lama dia turun dengan sebuah backpack tersampir di bahu kirinya. Dia berjalan ke pantry, mengambil segelas air mineral dan meminumnya di depan wanita tadi. Dia duduk di hadapan wanita itu dan wanita itu meletakkan majalahnya.

"daddy tak ada di rumah kan?" Tanya si namja jangkung.

"ya, dia sedang di kanada, sampai kapan kau mau main kucing kucingan dengan dia?" Tanya wanita itu. Namja jangkung itu tersenyum. Bukan. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"sampai daddy menyerah, dan membiarkan aku hidup dengan caraku sendiri" wanita itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan namja di depannya.

"daddy sama keras kepalanya denganmu, pilihannya Cuma 2, kau melunak atau daddy yang akan memaksamu untuk melunak" ucap wanita itu.

"Vic jijie ku yang cantik, saatnya aku pergi. Dan mengenai ucapanmu, aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa melunakkan daddy, ohya salam untuk gege iparku yang tampan itu, bye" ucap namja itu kembali memacu motor ducatinya. Sementara wanita tadi hanya menggeleng.

"terserah kau sajalah Kris"

.

.

"menurutmu mana yang bagus scraft ini atau syal ini?" ucap Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah scraft dengan motif kotak -kotak dan sebuah syal berwarna abu abu.

"ck, kau bilang kau mau membeli blazer?" ucap Joonmyeon datar.

"sebentar lagi musim dingin. Aku ingin belikan syal yang sama untuk ku dan Chanboo"ucap Baekhyun. Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya gusar. Dari dulu Baekhyun tak pernah berubah. Selalu bisa menipunya. Menyebalkan memang.

"entahlah Baek, kenapa kau tidak membelikan Chanyeol mantel saja, jadi nanti dia bisa memelukmu di dalam mantelnya itu" ucap Joonmyeon datar. Baekhyun berbinar.

"kau memang benar benar pintar Choi! Tak salah kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah, oke aku ke bagian mantel dulu ya" ucap Baekhyun lagi dan secepat kilat gadis brunette itu menghilang. Joonmyeon pun ikut pergi. Ke tempat syal. Dia melihat syal berwarna ungu. Dia tertarik? Ya. Dan akhirnya dia mendekati syal itu. saat dia hendak mengambil syal itu tangan lain meraih syal itu juga di ujung lainnya. Joonmyeon dan orang itu saling bertatapan.

"kau.." ucap Joonmyeon menyadari siapa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kyung kau sudah.." kali ini Joonmyeon menatap orang yang baru saja Datang ke tengah tengah mereka. Namja tan yang belakangan selalu dipikirkannya. Namja yang selama setahun terakhir memenuhi hatinya. "Joon.. kau ada disini?" ucap namja itu. Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk namja itu. dia membuang wajahnya. Tak lama sampai dia kembali menata 2 orang di hadapannya dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"aku melihat syal ini duluan, jadi bisa kau lepas tanganmu dari syal milikku?" ucap Joonmyeon dingin dengan penekanan di kata 'milikku'. Dan seketika gadis itu melepaskan tangannya. Namja itu menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan yang entah. Ada banyak perasaan dalam tatapannya. Kaget, kecewa bahkan rindu. Tapi Joonmyeon busaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"kita pergi Kyung" ucap namja itu masih tetapn menatap Joonmyeon. Dan saat itu Joonmyeon tertohok saat matanya menangkap tangan namja itu mengenggam tang yeoja nya dan menariknya pergi. Dan di detik itu juga di tak bisa berbohong lagi, perasaannya hancur. Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya berusaha menetralisir amarah, kekecewaan serta kesedihan yang tengah berlomba menguasai dirinya.

"Joon! Tadi ku lihat Jongin dari sini, apa kalian bertemu?" ucap Baekhyun khawatir.

GREP.

"sakit.. Baek" lirih Joonmyeon. Baekhyun tau apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia balas memeluk Joonmyeon berusaha menenangkan gadis muda itu.

"eum.. sabar Choi"

.

.

Pukul 9 malam setelah secangkir coklat hangat dan seporsi pancake dan juga segudang cerita menyakitkan yang selama ini dipendamnya akhirnya Joonmyeon pulang ke sangkar emasnya. Baru saja dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang seorang maid datang menemuinya.

"ada apa?"

"tuan besar ingin menemui nona di ruang kerjanya sekarang"ucap maid itu.

"baiklah" Joonmyeon bangkit dan mengikuti langkah maid itu. Setelah sampai di ruang kerja ayahnya maid itu permisi kembali ke pantry. Setelah mengetuk pintu Joonmyeon masuk. Dia membungkuk terlebih dahulu sebelum menyapa ayahnya.

"dari mana saja semalam ini?" Tanya ayahnya dingin. Joonmyeon menengguk salivanya pelan.

"pergi bersama Baekhyun" ucap Joonmyeon. Ayahnya memukul pelan meja kerjanya. Dan hal itu mengagetkan Joonmyeon. Bahkan ayahnya masih membiarkan Joonmyeon berdiri. Apa Joonmyeon membuat kesalahan lagi? Pikirnya. Joonmyeon tak berani menatap ayahnya hanya menunduk. Dari ekor matanya dia melihat ayahnya merogoh laci meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan amplop coklat.

"ke club mana lagi malam ini?" Tanya tuan Choi dingin seraya melemparkan beberapa lembar foto ke atas meja kerjanya. Joonmyeon terkejut saat melihat foto itu. Dirinya sedang clubbing. Malam dimana dia mabuk. Joonmyeon merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ayahnya pasti marah besar.

"berapa kali lagi appa katakan, jangan jadi pemabuk seperti eommamu! Apa kau tak pernah mendengarkan appa? Choi Joonmyeon jawab!"

"jwesonghamnida appa, aku menyesal"ucap Joonmyeon di tengah isakknya.

"bagaimana kalau media tahu? Kau keturunan Choi ternyata seorang pemabuk? Mau dikemanakan wajah appa?" ucap tuan Choi masih dengan emosi yang tersirat dalam nada dingin bicaranya. Lalu hening. Tak ada yang bisa bicara. Tuan Choi sibuk mentralisir amarahnya sementara Joonmyeon sibuk dengan tangisnya.

Aku bosan. Ucap batin Joonmyeon.

"appa.. mian, aku mungkin lancang.. kenapa appa sangat memperhatikan ucapan media di luar sana.."ucap Joonmyeon terisak. Tuan Choi menatap putrinya itu tidak percaya. "lidah appa sangat tajam, dan tidak jarang appa melaukaiku dengan ucapan appa. Appa menuntutku sempurna seperti yang appa inginkan, appa tak pedulikan perasaanku.. kenapa appa sangat tega terhadapku?" ucap Joonmyeon dengan suara nya yang parau.

"ini sudah malam, pergilah tidur" ucap tuan Choi. Ia lelah melihat putri bungsunya menangis.

"bisakah sekali saja appa memikirkan perasaanku?" ucap Joonmyeon yang terdengar sangat lirih dan menyakitkan. Sosok nona muda yang angkuh itu luntur seketika. Sekarang yang terlihat hanyalah sosok Joonmyeon yang rapuh dan lemah.

"Choi Joonmyeon jangan membantah, pergi tidur sekarang juga!"ucap tuan Choi dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Joonmyeon membungkuk sebelum pergi.

"annyeong appa, selamat malam.. jalja"

.

.

Minho tengah memainkan kunci mobilnya saat dia melihat punggung adiknya baru menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia mengendap –ngendap mengikuti adiknya dan tepat saat adiknya membuka pintu kamarnya Minho mengagetkannya.

"dor!" serunya. Tapi adiknya tak bergeming. "yak little girl kau tidak kaget?" Tanya Minho. Cukup lama sampai adiknya berbalik dan langsung memeluknya. Dan Minho juga bisa merasakan kemejanya sedikit basah. Adiknya menangis.

"Joonmyeonie? Waeyo?" Tanya Minho. Tangannya terulur mengusap surai kemerahan adiknya. Bukan jawaban melainkan gelengan lemah yang Minho dapatkan. Juga dia merasakan Joonmyeon memeluknya semakin erat sampai Minho sendiri merasa sesak. "kita masuk yah, kita cerita di dalam?" ucap Minho. Dia menuntun adik kecilnya itu memasuki kamarnya. Dia mendudukan tubuh rapuh adiknya itu di ranjangnya. Joonmyeon masih terisak.

"katakan kau kenapa?"Tanya Minho. Joonmyeon hanya menggeleng ditengah isaknya. Dia kembali memeluk oppanya itu.

"aku lelah oppa.." ucapnya parau. Satu hal yang Minho tau. Adiknya sangat terluka sekarang. Dan satu satunya hal yang bisa melukai adiknya begitu dalam hanyalah takdirnya. Takdirnya sebagai seorang Choi. Takdirnya yang ditulis sendiri oleh appa mereka sendiri.

"apa yang appa katakan sekarang?" ucap Minho dengan emosi yang berusaha dia tahan. Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"aku tidak mau melihatmu bertengkar lagi, kau kesini untuk berlibur kan? Bukan untuk meributkan soal aku" ucap Joonmyeon ditengah isaknya. Minho menghela nafasnya gusar.

"arraseo, aku takkan bertengkar lagi jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik" ucap Minho final.

.

.

"_bagus semakin cepat semakin baik. Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu.."_

"_apa itu appa?"_

_Tuan Choi memainkan bolpoin yang ada di tangan kanannya. Minho tahu ini pasti hal serius yang akan ayahnya sampaikan. Dan hal apapun itu Minho siap mendengarnya._

"_kau tahu, perusahaan advertisement milik keluarga Jung itu.." ucap tuan Choi dengan nada seperti bertanya tapi Minho tahu, ayahnya tak mungkin bertanya. "aku menginginkan perusahaan milik Jung itu" ucap tuan Choi lagi. Minho menghela nafas. Sekarang ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini._

"_apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membantu appa mendapatkan perusahaan jung itu?" ucap Minho pelan. Tuan Choi tertawa. Ternyata putranya sangat peka dengan keinginannya._

"_tuan Jung punya seorang putri cantik, niatnya aku ingin kau menikah dengan putri tuan jung itu, ini cara termudah untuk mendapatkan perusahaan itu. kau setuju?" ucap tuan Choi. Minho tersenyum kecut. Ini penikahan berlandaskan uang. Seperti biasa. _

"_jika aku menikah dengan gadis itu dan ayah sudah mendapatkan perusahaan yang ayah inginkan, lalu keuntungan apa yang bisa kudapatkan?" ucap Minho. Tuan Choi tersenyum mendengar pernyataan putrnya itu._

"_kau ingin berbisnis dengan ku Choi Minho?"ucap tuan Choi. Minho tersenyum dingin._

"_bukankah untuk hal ini aku harus sekolah jauh jauh ke amerika? Untuk pandai berbisnis kan? Seperti yang appa inginkan" ucap Minho dan hal itu sukses membuat tuan Choi terdiam. Hening terjadi di antara mereka._

"_begini saja appa, appa dapatkan aku, tapi appa harus melepaskan Joonmyeon. Biarkan adikku itu memiliki hidupnya sendiri. Jangan ganggu dia appa" ucap Minho tegas._

"_kau sedang bernego atau mengancam Choi Minho?"ucap tuan Choi._

"_keduanya kalau bisa, kalau appa sampai menyentuh Joonmyeon, appa takkan mendapatkan perusahaan jung itu"ucap Minho bangkit dari kursinya. Ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya itu. setelah benar benar di luar Minho menghela nafasnya frustasi. Dia tak tau apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Menyetujui niat gila appanya? Ah ya percuma dia menolak sekalipun perjodohan itu pasti terjadi._

_Ponselnya bergetar._

_From: Minnie_

_Ke taman belakang? Aku membawakanmu sesuatu._

_Minho tersenyum kecil. Saatnya sandiwara kehidupan ini berlanjut._

.

.

"ajarkan dia menjadi gadis yang berkelas" ucap suara berat itu. wanita yang masih sangat cantik di usianya itu menunduk dalam. Tangannya saling tertaut antara yang kiri dan kanan. Jujur saja dia sangat tidak suka suasana seperti ini.

"nde yeobo"

"dia mulai menirumu, suka ke club bahkan sampai mabuk, apa kata media kalau sampai mereka tahu?" ucap suara berat itu lagi. Lagi lagi wanita itu mengangguk. Tangan kananya meremas tangan kirinya pelan seraya matanya melirik ke arah pria paruh baya itu.

"yeobo, tapi Joonmyeon masih sangat muda, hal yang wajar untuknya pergi ke pesta bersama teman temannya kan?" ucap wanita itu mencoba membela buah hatinya itu.

"justru karena dia masih muda, dibiasakan untuk bersikap sebagaimana mestinya. Dia bukan dari keluarga sembarangan, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai relasi ku tahu, aku memiliki putri seorang pemabuk. Mau dikemanakan wajahku? Aku tak ingin mendengar bantahanmu, aku mau kau mengajarinya.. kau ini ibunya kan? Bersikalah sebagaimana seorang ibu, dan hentikan kebiasaan mabukmu itu"

Rasanya ada berjuta jarum menghujam hati wanita itu.

"kau bisa keluar sekarang"

Wanita itu membungkuk pelan lalu pergi.

**TBC**

Fyuuuuhhhh~~ kelar juga, post pertama setelah mulai aktif kuliah wkwk masih banyak typonya ne? mian~~

Ohya mau baels ripiuw~`

**jimae407203 **hihi iya aku sengaja bikin mereka saling cinta/? Wks apadeh aku gajelas, makasih udah baca + ripiuu^^

**pikachuu **makasih ya saran kamu~~ aku jadi ada masukan hehe^^ iya aku baru sadar chap.2 nya pendek wkwk, makasih udah baca + ripiuu^^

**DragonAqua **wkwk emang part krisho nya cute? Baru sadar wkwkwk, kamua penasaran dimananya ne? tenang kita buka satu satu nanti XD makasih udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Kim Candy **haha iya nanti aku bakalan buka satu satu kook~~ yeye pokoknya KrisHo/? Apasih aku/? Wkwk makasih udah baca + ripiuu^^

**KisHo WonKyu **iya aku suka Kris kan ganteng tuh jadi kalo genit genit gitu pasti cucok/? Eh author salah gaul wkwk, iya mereka eumm gitu deh masih cinta/? Wkwk makasih udah baca + ripiuu^^

**SungRaeYoo **emang tuh si bule jangkung gombal banget/? Iya gapapa kook~ makasih udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Mr. Jongin albino ** yapp! Kamu bener, aku tuh ya suka banget karakter yoo Rachel dingin dingin ganas gimana gitu/? Tapi aku masih bedain dikit Wkwkwk makasih ya udah baca + ripiuu^^


	4. Chapter 4

PRINCESS'S STORY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**PRINCESS'S STORY CHAPTER 4**

.

.

"masuklah" ucap Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati melangkah masuk.

"dimana Kim ahjussi?" Tanya yeoja manis itu.

"dia pasti ada di dalam, kajja" ucap Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo masuk. Mereka melewati beberapa lorong hingga menemukan sosok namja paruh baya dengan apronnya tengah mengolah bahan makanan.

"annyeong ahjussi!" sapa Kyungsoo sopan. Namja itu menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"ah, Kyungsoo sudah lama kau tidak kemari, bagaimana Seoul?"

"menyenangkan.. apa ahjussi sedang memasak untuk makan malam? Ah biar ku bantu ahjussi duduk saja dulu, aku lihat sepertinya ahjussi baru pulang kerja? Benarkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dia pun segera mengambil alih bahan makanan yang tadinya tengah diolah oleh Kim ahjussi.

"kenapa jadi merepotkanmu?" Tanya Kim ahjussi. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul.

"jja~ pergilah mandi, biar aku yang selesaikan" Kim ahjussi menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi diam. Dan Jongin hanya memberikan kode untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo yang memasak.

"baiklah aku pergi ya"ucap Kim ahjussi. Dan selepas dia pergi Jongin mengambil tempat di samping Kyungsoo memperhatikan yeoja manis itu memasak. Tangannya memainkan apel yang ada di keranjang buah di dekatnya.

"mianhae" ucap Jongin pelan. Dan itu menyebabkan Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"maaf untuk?"

"sikap Joonmyeon yang tak menyenangkan tadi"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "aku juga tak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu" lanjut Jongin.

"kau bahkan masih meminta maaf atas namanya, kau masih sangat menyayanginya kan?" ucap Kyungsoo sekarang menatap lekat mata Jongin. Jongin tak bisa tahan dengan tatapan Kyungsoo dan memilih menunduk.

"molla. Aku.."

"kau masih menyayanginya, berhenti mengelak. Hal itu justru hanya akan menyakitimu"potong Kyungsoo cepat lalu kembali dengan bahan makanan olahannya.

.

.

Kemanapun kau bersembunyi, aku akan selalu dapat menemukanmu. Jangan menghilang lagi. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku sakit, lebih dari sekedar merindukanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk tetap bernafas.

-JM-

"hoh, Joon kau semakin menyedihkan setiap harinya" ucap Baekhyun menatap catatan Joonmyeon yang dipenuhi kata kata romantis yang menyiratkan luka yang sangat dalam. Joonmyeon diam tak bergeming. Dia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. "yakk~ Choi jangan bersedih terus, mana image angkuh mu, aku merindukannya juga sekarang. Lebih baik melihatmu dengan lidah sadismu yang angkuh ketimbang melihatmu mellow seperti ini, benar benar tidak keren" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Joonmyeon hanya diam.

"ck, aku ke kantin duluan ya? Kau serius tak mau makan? Ah percuma bicara padamu, aku pergi!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit keki dengan sikap Joonmyeon. Belum sempat dia keluar dari kelas Baekhyun melhat Kris berjalan ke arahnya. Pasti ingin mengganggu Joonmyeon lagi. Pikir Baekhyun.

"heh DJ, jangan ganggu Choi. Perasaannya sedang tidak enak, kau bisa dipenggal olehnya kalau berani mengganggu" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada mengancam lalu segera pergi. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu kembali memasang senyum jahilnya dan berjalan menghampiri meja Joonmyeon. Dia kemudian berjongkok di sisi dimana Joonmyeon menghadapkan wajahnya.

"annyeong yeppeo" ucap Kris seperti biasa. Joonmyeon segera membalikkan wajahnya ke sisi yang belainan. Dan dengan sabar Kris mengikutinya kini dia duduk tepat di sebelah Joonmyeon, di kursi yang tadi Baekhyun duduki. Kali ini Joonmyeon hanya diam dan tak berusaha menghindar. Kris merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebatang permen lollipop kecil. Mereka sama sama diam. Tak ada ucapan jahil yang keluar dari mulut Kris. begitupun dengan Joonmyeon, dia hanya menatap lollipop itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"kau pasti belum tahu, hidup itu tak semudah yang kau bayangkan walau punya banyak uang.." ucap Kris pelan. Matanya yang tajam menatap sosok Joonmyeon lekat. "seperti sekarang aku sedang mengerjai seorang gadis angkuh agar bisa mendapat perhatiannya, tapi aku salah tentang dia. Dia begitu lemah di balik keangkuhannya"

"kau mengejekku?" akhirnya Joonmyeon bersuara. Kris tersenyum senang. Dia tertawa pelan.

"apa benar kau si gadis angkuh itu?" ucap Kris kini menyamakan posisinya dengan Joonmyeon. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke meja dan menatap Joonmyeon lekat. "cepat sembuh untuk perasaanmu. Ku pikir aku merindukan ekspresi kesalmu yang cantik itu, annyeong yeppeo" ucap Kris lagi lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Kini tangan Joonmyeon mencoba meraih lollipop yang Kris tinggalkan.

"kau menyebalkan Kris"

.

.

Minho mengawali harinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini dia ada janji dengan Taemin. Tentu saja dia sangat senang. Taemin sudah pasti pergi duluan dan menunggu di café yang berada tepat di pintu masuk kompleks perumahan keluarga Choi. Dia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Tapi langkahnya harus terhenti ketika seorang maid datang menghampirinya.

"maaf tuan muda, tapi tadi tuan besar menitipkan ini kepada saya, dan disuruh menyampaikannya" ucap maid itu sopan.

"untukku?" maid itu mengangguk. Minho membuka kertas memo itu. berisikan sebuah alamat dan nomor telfon. Oh jangan bilang Minho di suruh ke alamat ini. Tak lama poselnya berdering. Panggilan dari ayahnya.

"yeobseo? Maksud appa memberiku alamat ini apa?" Tanya Minho to the point.

"temui calonmu sekarang, itu alamat rumahnya dan nomor teleponnya. Jangan mengecewakanku, kau sudah berjanji ingin membantuku"

"arraseo.. aku akan ke sana"

"baiklah, ku putus telponnya"

Minho menatap sebal ponselnya. Ayahnya itu memang sangat menyebalkan.

"mobilku sudah siap kan?" Tanya Minho kepada maid itu. maid itu kembali mengangguk. "okay, kau boleh pergi dan thanks untuk ini" ucap Minho seraya menunjukan kertas memo itu. dia melangkah gusar seraya mengetikkan beberapa kata yang ditujukan untuk Taemin.

To: Minnie

Mianhae aku akan sedikit terlambat, appa menyuruhku ke suatu tempat. Tak apa kan?

Sent.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

From: Minnie

Gwaenchana, kerjakan tugas dari appamu dengan sebaik baiknya ya

Minho tersenyum samar. Mengerjakan tugas sebaik baiknya itu berarti sama saja meninggalkanmu secepat cepatnya Minnie. Batin Minho berucap.

.

.

Jongin tak sengaja lewat di depan kelas Joonmyeon saat dia melihat lagi lagi namja blonde itu tengah bersama Joonmyeon berduaan di kelas yang sepi. Dalam hatinya ada perasaan kecewa. Dan hal itu membuatnya tak bergeming dari ambang pintu kelas itu. dia masih menatap mereka saat namja blonde itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"kau memperhatikan dia?" Tanya namja itu. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lekat namja itu.

"aniyo"jawab Jongin sekenanya. Namja blonde itu berdecih.

"aku tahu kau memperhatikannya, kau selalu ada di belakangku saat aku berada di dekatnya, kau ini siapa? Pacarnya?" Tanya namja itu dengan nada menyelidik. Jongin, entah kenapa lidahnya sangat kelu sekarang. Ia merasa terhimpit.

"yak DJ, Kim Jongin? Kalian menghalangi jalan" ucap Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dari kantin.

"Baekbee.. siapa Kim Jongin ini?" Tanya namja blonde itu. Baekhyun menatap namja blonde itu bingung.

"dia Kim Jongin, kau belum kenal dia? Payah"

"aku tahu namanya tapi dia siapa?" ucap namja blonde itu seraya menekankan kata 'siapa'. Jongin dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang. Sementara namja blonde itu memperhatikan 2 manusia di depannya.

"tentu saja dia seorang teman.. dan kenapa kau masih di sini? Ini sudah bell kembali ke kelas kalian sekarang! Dasar anak nakal, sudah bell masih saja berkeliaran" seru Baekhyun terdengar seperti Jo songsaenim kalau sudah marah. Dua namja itu masih saling menatap sebelum akhirnya pergi. Baekhyun pun segera kembali ke kursinya di samping Joonmyeon.

"lollipop? Buat ku?" ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil lollipop yang ada di meja. Ketika dia hendak membuka plastiknya..

"berani kau makan akan ku penggal kepalamu"

Dia segera menaruh lollipop itu kembali. Joonmyeon yang mellow telah berubah menjadi Joonmyeon yang phsyco. Pikirnya.

.

.

Minho rasanya ingin pergi saja. Karena sudah 30 menit dia menunggu tapi putri Jung itu belum juga turun dari kamarnya.

"lama ya? Putriku pasti bingung memilih baju apa yang harus dikenakannya saat bertemu denganmu" ucap nyonya Jung, orang yang sedaritadi menemaninya.

"saya yakin, putri anda pasti akan tampak cantik dengan baju apapun. Seharusnya dia tak perlu merasa gugup hanya karena akan bertemu dengan ku" ucap Minho sopan dengan memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Tak lama seseorang terdengar menuruni tangga. Dan di balik dinding yang memisahkan antara ruang tamu dan tangga itu keluar seorang gadis muda yang cantik. Tubuhnya dibalut dress berwarna merah maroon yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"ah nak, kemarilah perkenalkan dirimu pada putra tuan Choi ini" ucap nyonya Jung. Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk.

"annyeong oppa, choneun Krystal Jung imnida, bangapta" ucapnya membungkuk sopan. Minho sedikit terkesima dengan kecantikan putri Jung ini.

"ah annyeong, Choi Minho imnida, bangapta" balas Minho. Nyonya Jung tersenyum melihat sikap malu malu putri dan calon menantunya itu. "ah mian ahjumma, bisakah kami pergi sekarang?"ucap Minho. Dan nyonya Jung pun mengantar mereka sampai ke gerbang.

"hati hati, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" ucap nya melepas putrinya dan Minho pergi. Sementara itu di mobil terjadi keheningan luar biasa. Minho pun merasa risih dengan situasi itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"kau tahu kenapa aku menjemputmu sekarang dan mengajakmu pergi?"Tanya Minho. Krystal menatapnya bingung.

"maksud oppa?"

"ck, tak mungkin kau tak mengetahuinya. Rencana perjodohan? Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang namjachingu?" Tanya Minho lagi. Krystal tersenyum samar.

"tidak ada istilah namjachingu dalam hidupku" ucap yeoja itu mantap. Minho tersenyum samar. Dia cukup terpukau dengan ucapan yeoja ini.

"jujur saja, aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu" ucap Minho santai. Krystal hanya diam mendengarkan. "dia cinta pertamaku, dan kami sangat bahagia.."lanjut Minho menunggu reaksi dari Krystal. Namun gadis itu tetap tak bergeming. Dan Minho pun menghentikan ucapannya.

"kalau kau pikir aku akan terkejut atau marah, kau salah. Lagi pula ini hanya pernikahan bisnis, kita tak memerlukan cinta untuk hal aku tak bisa melarangmu mencintai yeoja itu" ucap Krystal dingin. Jujur Minho sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Krystal barusan. Dan setelah itu hening sampai mobil Minho tiba di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa uang. Dan menyerahkan uang itu ke Krystal.

"aku tahu tipe gadis kaya seperti mu, pergilah berbelanja. Aku harus menemui yeojachinguku.. jam berapa aku bisa menjemputmu?" ucap Minho tanpa basa basi. Krystal tersenyum, paksa.

"jam 8, lebih dari itu kau takkan mendapatkanku di sini, dan terima kasih atas uangnya. Aku pergi, annyeong" ucap Krystal lalu turun dari mobil Minho dan masuk ke gedung pusat perbelanjaan itu. Minho tersenyum meremehkan.

"aku tahu, kau sama saja dengan gadis kaya yang lainnya, ck"

Dan Minho kembali memacu mobilnya meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan itu. ia tidak tahu kalau Krystal masih memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah kesal.

.

.

Joonmyeon melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang entah bagaimana terasa sangat lelah. Dia sedikit terlonjak saat ada orang yang masuk tiba –tiba tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu.

"yak! Apa kau maid baru?! Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu?" seru Joonmyeon setengah emosi.

"jadi apa eomma terlihat seperti maid baru?"

Joonmyeon hening. Eomma? Otaknya melambat mendengar kata itu. Joonmyeon segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"eomma!" serunya. Entah senangkah atau herankah, entahlah. Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum

"kenapa kau aneh sekali melihat eomma? Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" Tanya eommanya. Joonmyeon tersenyum miris. Ya bagaimana tidak, kurang lebih 6 bulan yang lalu. Terakhir kali dia bertatap muka langsung dengan eommanya. Itu pun hanya sebentar, hanya untuk mengantar Minho kembali ke bandara untuk pergi kuliah. Dan yang semakin membuatnya miris, mereka tinggal 1 atap. Tapi baru kali ini bertatap muka secara langsung.

Eommanya langsung mengambil tempat di samping Joonmyeon. Mengelus kepala putrinya itu.

"tumben eomma menemui ku, apa appa yang menyuruh eomma?" Tanya Joonmyeon pelan. Eommanya tersenyum.

"eomma merindukanmu" ucap eommanya. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut.

"gotjimal.." ucap Joonmyeon lalu menatap kedua manic mata ibunya lekat. "apa yang sudah appa katakan terhadap eomma?" ucap Joonmyeon lagi. Nyonya Choi menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Joonmyeon.

"kau selalu bisa menyadari kebohongan di sekitarmu, kau seperti appamu, sulit untuk membohongi kalian" ucap eommanya. Joonmyeon tersenyum miris. Lagi –lagi dia disamakan dengan ayahnya yang menurutnya kejam itu. sama saja kan menyebutnya kejam juga?

"apa hal yang akan eomma katakan ini menyangkut dengan foto clubbingku? Aku bersumpah eomma baru sekali aku mabuk dan itu diluar kehendakku" ucap Joonmyeon seperti anak anjing yang melakukan pembelaan. Eommanya tersenyum.

"eomma tahu, Joonmyeon terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi seorang pemabuk" ucap eommanya. Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan. "tapi Joon kau harus ingat, kau dan Minho oppa itu yang menentukan image keluarga. Seorang putri seharusnya memang tidak pergi ke club, bahkan mabuk. Kau harus menuruti apa kata appa, dia tahu yang terbaik" lanjut eommanya. Joonmyeong menggeleng pelan.

"aku selalu mendengar itu, appa tahu yang terbaik, ikuti kata appa. Aku mengikutinya, tapi aku tak pernah merasa bahagia.. aku tak pernah memiliki hidupku eomma.. semuanya selalu berada dalam kendali appa, aku lelah.." mata Joonmyeon mulai berkaca saat mengutarakan isi hatinya itu. tapi eommanya tetap tersenyum.

"seorang putri tidak boleh lemah seperti ini Joonmyeon" ucap eommanya seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang mulai mengaliri pipi Joonmyeon.

"aku menangis bukan karena lemah eomma, aku menangis karena aku sudah terlalu lama kuat.. aku hanya lelah" ucap Joonmyeon terisak. Wanita paruh baya itu tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Direngkuhnya tubuh gemetar Joonmyeon. Dikecupinya puncak kepala anaknya itu. dan membiarkan putri bungsunya menangis dalam pelukannya.

"aku menyesal menjadi diriku eomma.."lirih Joonmyeon lagi.

"habiskan air matamu nak, drama ini masih akan sangat panjang, jangan tunjukan kelemahan mu pada siapapun, jangan biarkan orang lain melukaimu.. eomma menyayangimu"

**TBC**

Hehe chap. 4 nih~~ haah mencoba untuk tidak typo, tapi kayaknya masih banyak yang typo wks -_-v mian~~. Saat bales ripiuu yaa~~

**pikachuu** makasih ya kamu~~ haha aku jadi enak dipuji/? Kamu berharap krisnya kenapa beb? Eommanya joonmyeon masa ga ketebak sih? Wks makasih udah baca + ripiuu^^

**BabyJoonma **makasih ya pujiannya hehe :D makasih juga udah baca + ripiuu^^

**LevesqueXavier** ayo junmahao kenapa~~ wks makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**jimae407203** ayoo penasaran sama apa? Haha aku kelupaaan nulis buat krisho momentnya XD mian~~ makasih ya udah baca + ripiuu^^

**sayakanoicinoe** sip ini aku udah lanjutin hehe, makasih udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Mr. Jongin albino** Kris mah labil ceritanya/? Haha~~ kalo chanbaek emang si baek itu kayak bona ceritanya tapi dia gak terlalu cemburuan kayak bona kalo chanyeol nya gak kayak chanyoung banget sih soalnya demen selingkuh wks XD makasih udah baca + ripiuu yaa^^

**dew90** penasaran? Sama saya juga *eh wks XD ayo tebak aja, bokapnya kan SMfamily yang marga nya Choi nah ibunya itu.. tebak deh wkwk, makasih ya udah baca + ripiuu^^


	5. Chapter 5

PRINCESS'S STORY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**PRINCESS'S STORY CHAPTER 5**

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dari wajah Minho yang terlihat kusut. Krystal Jung, yeoja yang baru saja ditemuinya itu benar benar menyebalkan. Memang salah Minho yang terlambat menjemputnya. Oh ayolah, hanya 1 menit terlambat dan yeoja itu menepati kata katanya. Dia tidak ada di tempat mereka janjian ketemu. Gila kan? Minho harus susah susah mengecek tiap taxi yang melewati mall itu dan untung saja si Krystal itu belum naik taxi. Dia masih menunggu di antrian taxi. Dengan gusar Minho menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan memaksanya masuk ke mobil. Gadis itu tersenyum angkuh saat melihat Minho panik. Dan sumpah Minho mengutuk dirinya karena menyetujui perjodohan ini.

Belum sempat Minho merasakan ranjangnya appanya sudah memanggilnya lagi.

"ada apa appa?" Tanya Minho lelah.

"kau sudah bertemu dengan putri tuan Jung itu" ucap tuan Choi tak melepaskan matanya dari dokumen yang tengah ia periksa.

"sudah" jawab Minho malas.

"kau pastikan kau melaksanakannya dengan baik kan" ucap tuan Choi lagi. Minho menghela nafas lelah.

"tentu saja, ini menyangkut adikku, appa tak perlu khawatir"

Tuan Choi menutup dokumennya dan menatap putra sulungnya.

"baiklah, jangan kecewakan appa. Kau boleh istirahat." Ucap tuan Choi. Minho membungkuk lalu pergi. Minho menghela nafas lelah. Ia lelah dengan permainan hidupnya ini.

Dia kembali melangkah ke kamarnya. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera ke kamar melihat pintu kamar adiknya sedikit terbuka. Akhirnya dia masuk ke sana. Dilihat adiknya sudah tertidur di meja belajarnya. Adiknya pasti bekerja keras untuk sekolahnya. Minho tersenyum. Dia mengangkat tubuh adiknya dan memindahkannya ke ranjang.

"kau makan lollipop? Aku baru tahu" ucap Minho melihat sebuah lollipop tergeletak di atas buku Joonmyeon. Dia membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya. Lalu tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

"o..oppa?" suara Joonmyeon terdengar. Minho pun menoleh ke arahnya. "yak lo..llipop ku"ucap Joonmyeon ketika sadar dengan apa yang ada di mulut Minho.

"ini?" ucap Minho seraya mengeluarkan lollipop itu dari mulutnya. "kau tak keberatan kan kalau ini buat oppa?" Tanya nya. Dengan terpaksa Joonmyeon menggeleng. Padahal niatnya aku ingin simpan. Keluh batin Joonmyeon.

"nde.. boleh buatmu oppa" ucap Joonmyeon lemah.

"ah chagi, kalau kau sudah mengantuk jangan paksakan dirimu untuk belajar, pergi tidur saja arraseo?"

"arra oppa.."

"okay, jaljayo saranghae" ucap Minho mengecup puncak kepala Joonmyeon.

"nde.. nado saranghae oppa"

Minho tersenyum dan kembali mengemut lollipop nya. Ia pun keluar dari kamar Joonmyeon. Membiarkan adiknya itu istirahat.

"aku juga butuh istirahat"

.

.

Pagi ini terasa berbeda untuk Joonmyeon. Tumben sekali eommanya ikut mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"eomma kenapa ikut turun? Aku risih jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini" gumam Joonmyeon saat eommanya merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"kau sudah cantik sekarang.. eomma hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana mengantar putri eomma sendiri ke sekolah" ucap wanita paruh baya itu santai.

"seharusnya eomma melakukan ini sejak dulu, waktu aku lihat teman temanku di antar orang tuanya dan mendapat sebuah ciuman sebelum masuk ke gerbang sekolah dulu.." lirih Joonmyeon. Wanita itu tersenyum getir.

"mianhae.. aku tidak tahu kalau dulu aku sangat dibutuhkan" ucap wanita itu sama lirihnya. "jja.. masuklah sayang"

Joonmyeon hening sebentar sebelum memutuskan melangkah masuk ke sekolahnya. Ia sempat menoleh ke belakang dan masih melihat sosok eommanya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya. Mungkin kekanakan tapi entah kenapa hati Joonmyeon menghangat melihatnya. Otaknya memutar memori masa kecilnya. Dulu teman temannya juga merasakan hal seperti ini. Dan hari ini Joonmyeon merasakannya. Mungkin Joonmyeon harus berterima kasih kepada tuhan untuk yang satu ini.

"gomawo eomma" ucapnya pelan dan kembali berbalik menatap jalan di depannya. Dia akan mengingat hari ini. Hari pertama dia di antar oleh eommanya sendiri. Joonmyeon rasa hari ini akan menjadi hari baiknya.

.

.

Joonmyeon kaget saat melihat Kris sudah berada di kelasnya dan tengah berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Apa chanyeol berselingkuh lagi? Dan karenanya mereka sekarang berbicara tentang scenario selingkuh pura pura mereka lagi? Gila. Pikir Joonmyeon.

"annyeong yeppeo" sapa Kris. Joonmyeon tersenyum sekenanya lalu duduk di kursinya.

"annyeong Kris" balas Joonmyeon datar. Wait, what? Joonmyeon baru saja membalas sapaan Kris.

"kau sedang senang ya?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias. Joonmyeon mengangguk kalem. "hal apa yang terjadi? Appa mu membelikan mu sebuah resort? Atau mobil baru?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi tubi. Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"ini suatu hal yang lebih berharga ketimbang barang barang tadi" ucap Joonmyeon lagi. Baekhyun berpikir. Hal berharga? Kebahagiaan yang paling berharga?

"kau dibolehkan berpacaran dengan dia?" tebak Baekhyun. Joonmyeon langsung menatap tajam Baekhyun dan mulut berisiknya itu. tapi Baekhyun malah tersenyum sok polos.

"sudahlah lupakan, kau merusak mood ku Baek" ucap Joonmyeon malas. Dia memejamkan matanya berusaha menetralisir perasaannya. "kenapa kau masih di sini Kris? Sebentar lagi bell kan?" ucap Joonmyeon dingin tapi masih memejamkan matanya. Kris tersenyum bodoh.

"kau mengkhawatirkanku yah? Baiklah aku pergi .. anyyeong yeppeo" ucap Kris lalu keluar. Saat Kris sudah pergi Joonmyeon membuka matanya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"bagaimana mungkin kau mengenalkan orang seperti itu padaku?" ucapnya datar. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum polos.

"tapi dia tidak semenyebalkan itu kok percayalah" ucap Baekhyun.

"kau selalu menipuku Byun Baek, aku tidak percaya lagi" ucap Joonmyeon ketus. Baekhyun cemberut.

"yasudah, awas kalau kau sampai menyukainya" ucap Baekhyun asal dan membuat Joonmyeon menatapnya tajam.

.

.

Semua siswa maupun siswi tengah mengerubungi papan pengumuman seakan ada hal seru di sana.

"Baek kau makan lollipop? Kau tidak takut dengan tubuhmu" ucap Joonmyeon heran saat melihat Baekhyun asik mengemut lollipop. Baekhyun malah tertawa.

"sebatang lollipop takkan berarti apa apa Joon, eoh, itu mereka ramai ngapain ya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"melihat pengumuman liburan bersama untuk semester ini" ucap Joonmyeon. Baekhyun pun setengah berlari menghampiri papan pengumuman itu. sementara Joonmyeon tak memiliki ketertarikan sama sekali. Tapi Baekhyun menariknya mengikuti langkahnya.

"whoa benarkah tujuannya kesana? Aku ingin ikut! Choi kau ikut kan?" ucap Baekhyun tapi yang diajak bicara malah diam. Memperhatikan 2 sosok di , Baekhyun benci situasi ini. Kenapa Joonmyeon dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan predikat cold girl nya jika berhadapan dengan Jongin. Dan lagi kenapa Jongin sangat menyebalkan kemana –mana bersama yeoja bermata bulat itu. rasanya Baekhyun ingin mencekik Jongin sekarang juga karena selalu berhasil melukai perasaan sahabatnya.

"CHOI JOONMYEON" pekik Baekhyun. Joonmyeon segera menoleh kaget. Kini semua orang menatap mereka termasuk 2 objek yang ditatap Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun garang.

"apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku?" tantang Baekhyun kepada murid lain yang menatapnya aneh. Dan seketika orang orang itu pergi. Hanya tersisa dia, Joonmyeon, Jongin dan gadisnya itu.

"oppaku mengajakku pergi liburan" ucap Joonmyeon tenang walau tak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya terasa hampir copot karena dia bisa merasakan Jongin tengah menatapnya. Dia tahu kebiasaan Jongin.

"ah kau harus ikut!"bujuk masih dengan perasaan kalutnya sekarang. Jongin tak berhenti menatapnya.

"akan ku pikirkan lagi, ayo pergi Baek"

"baiklah~ kau tak perlu berpikir lagi, kita pergi bersama.. ah aku mungkin akan merindukan Chanboo ku tapi tak apa demi tempat itu~~" ucap Baekhyun tak jelas. Sementara itu ditempat yang sama Jongin masih menatap punggung Joonmyeon.

"Jongin, ayo ke kelas" ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin menunduk sebelum memutuskan pergi. "sudahlah, aku yakin dia akan ikut" ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Dan tanpa segaja mereka berpapasan dengan Kris. Dan Kris seperti biasa melempar tatapan menyelidik ke arah Jongin. Tapi tak digubris oleh Jongin. Kris tahu pasti Joonmyeon habis dari sini. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Perjalanannya akan sulit.

.

.

Hari –hari ujian telah berlalu. Saatnya liburan datang menyapa. Seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan sekolah mengadakan acara liburan bersama khususnya untuk anak kelas 3. Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun ikut dalam perjalanan liburan itu. selama berada di dalam bus Joonmyeon dibuat pusing dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang err.. kekanakan? Dia terus bertelponan dengan Chanboonya dan terus mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan pria mesum itu. Joonmyeon juga harus menahan kepalanya yang sangat pusing mendengar musik hip hop dari bangku di belakangnya. Bangku Kris.

"Kris bisa kau pelankan musikmu?" ucap Joonmyeon ketus. Kris malah tersenyum bodoh yah walaupun Joonmyeon tak bisa melihatnya.

"dengan senang hati yeppeo" ucap Kris dan dibalas dengusan malas dari Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya berusaha tidur. Hal buruk karena tebujuk oleh mulut manis Baekhyun. Ia menyesal. Terlalu sering dibodohi oleh temannya itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Tapi mereka masih harus berjalan lagi untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan sebenarnya. Dan disinilah perjuangan sebenarnya. Joonmyeon harus bisa menahan dirinya melihat Jongin begitu menjaga yeoja bermata bulat itu. mereka mengobrol bahkan tertawa bersama bahkan hal itu membuat Joonmyeon benar benar terluka. Apa hanya dia saja yang masih menginginkan Jongin?

"ini.." ucap Kris seraya menyodorkan sebatang lollipop.

"maksudmu?" ucap Joonmyeon heran.

"cepat sembuh untuk perasaanmu" ucap Kris pelan lalu berjalan mendahului Joonmyeon yang sudah dibuatnya bingung sekali. Joonmyeon menatap lollipop di tangannya. Tanpa sadar dia malah tersenyum melihat lollipop itu. lalu pandangannya di arahkan ke punggung Kris yang sudah jauh. Mungkinkah kali ini Baekhyun benar? Mungkin kau memang bukan orang yang semenyebalkan itu.

"gomawo" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

.

.

Seperti telah menjadi sebuah rutinitas untuk Minho. Dia kembali ke rumah keluarga Jung untuk menjemput putri mereka dan melaksanakan 'kencan'nya. Yah kalau bisa disebut kencan. Hari ini Krystal tampil casual. Dengan kaos dan jeans. Ditambah blazer berwarna cokelat. Minho kagum dengan selera fashion Krystal. Menurutnya Krystal terlalu cantik untuk dikorbankan dalam penikahan bisnis ini. Krystal seharusnya bisa mendapatkan dongeng bahagianya sendiri bukan seperti ini.

"kau tahu kan kalau 2 hari lagi keluarga kita akan melakukan pertemuan?" ucap Minho membuka percakapan. Krystal menyahut sekenanya. "aku akan menurunkanmu di butik langganan eommaku, pilihlah sebuah gaun yang pantas untuk kau kenakan nanti, ini peganglah kartu ku" ucap Minho lagi seraya menyerahkan kartu kreditnya. Krystal mengambilnya tanpa sungkan. Kemudian kembali hening.

"mian, aku tak bisa menemanimu.."

"aku tahu, kau harus menemui yeojachingumu itu kan?" potong Krystal. Minho mengangguk. "apa kau sudah beritahunya tentang perjodohan ini? Ku yakin belum, ini pasti akan sangat melukainya" ucap Krystal datar dan justru ucapan gadis itu menghentak batin Minho. Benar juga.

"aku akan beritahu dia nanti.." ucap Minho pelan. Krystal tersenyum kecut.

"nanti kapan? Kau mau membiarkannya tahu dengan sendirinya atau kau akan memberikannya pengertian terlebih dahulu? Itu pilihanmu Choi"ucap Krystal dingin. Minho menegarkan hatinya sebelum menatap Krystal.

"terima kasih telah menjelaskan tentang pilihan yang tersedia untukku nona Jung, dan ku harap kau tidak seperti gadis gadis antagonis dalam drama yang akan menhancurkan hubunganku dengan dia" ucap Minho tajam. Krystal tersenyum meremehkan.

"tidak semua hal kau bisa miliki Choi Minho. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau biarkan pergi, kalau dengan pernikahan ini kau mendapatkan perusahaan ayahku, maka gadis itu adalah hal yang harus kau biarkan pergi, itu peraturannya" ucap Krystal lagi. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu gadis cantik itu tersenyum puas. Sementara Minho harus sabar sabar menahan emosinya agar tak lepas kontrol dan melampiaskannya pada gadis di sebelahnya.

Mulutmu sangat berbahaya Jung, ucap batin Minho.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai di sebuah resort yang letaknya tak jauh dari sebuah pantai musim panas yang indah. Semua siswa maupun siswi bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon. Baekhyun tengah berguling guling di ranjang mereka sementara Joonmyeon malah berdiri di balkon menikmati pemandangan laut yang indah.

"aaaahhh Chanboo tak membalas pesanku!" pekik Baekhyun kesal. Tapi Joonmyeon tak berniat menanggapinya. Dia tetap menatap jauh ke arah pantai.

"Choi, kau mau mandi duluan?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"ani.. kau saja duluan aku masih mau di sini" ucap Joonmyeon tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"baiklah aku mandi duluan, oh ya jangan lupa kita ada pesta barbeque nanti malam" ucap Baekhyun sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"iya aku ingat" sahut Joonmyeon.

Malam menyapa dan murid SMA High Star tengah berpesta ria. Dan dengan DJ nya adalah Kris. Semua berjoged terkecuali Joonmyeon. Dia hanya duduk di dekat meja minuman memperhatikan yang lainnya. Bukan. Memperhatikan 2 orang yang sama. Jongin dan gadis mata bulatnya. Mereka terlihat akrab. Sangat akrab malah. Bersenda gurau dan tertawa bersama. Joonmyeon sangat iri dengan gadis bermata bulat itu. dia sangat ingin berada di posisi si gadis imut itu. semenjak kejadian itu belum pernah dia mengobrol dengan Jongin. Jangankan mengobrol menyapa saja tidak. Dan Joonmyeon serasa hampir mati menahannya.

Sementara di lain sisi Joonmyeon tak sadar ada sepasang mata lain yang sedang memperhatikannya. Bahkan saat Joonmyeon mulai melangkah keluar pesta. Dia sengaja meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan mengikuti Joonmyeon. Tak terasa kaki mereka melangkah menuju pantai yang memang letaknya cukup dekat dengan resort tempat mereka menginap. Tapi dia tak berani berjalan lebih dekat lagi. Bayang bayang percakapannya dengan Baekhyun kembali terngiang.

"_Baekbee aku ingin kau ceritakan siapa Kim Jongin itu" pinta Kris. Baekhyun menatapnya ragu._

"_apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Kris mengangguk mantap._

"_eum begini.. Jongin itu mantan kekasihnya Joonmyeon, itu sebabnya kenapa Joonmyeon selalu berubah setiap kali ada Jongin" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Biar bagaimana pun ini gila member tahu luka terdalam Joonmyeon pada orang seperti Kris._

"_lalu? Ku pikir kenapa bisa putus?" ucap Kris penasaran._

"_yak~ bagaimana ya mengatakannya. Choi sajangnim tidak setuju karena.. ah dia datang"_

_Kris mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya karena Baekhyun seenaknya memutuskan cerita begitu saja. Tapi wajar karena si tokoh utama sudah datang._

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali melihat ke arah Joonmyeon tadi. Tapi gadis itu menghilang. Kris menatap ke sekeliling dan tak ada gadis itu. Kris diliputi rasa panik sekarang. Dia berulang kali melihat sekitar. Setelah ia malihat baik -baik Joonmyeon ada di sana di tengah laut. Dia terus berjalan hingga air laut sudah sampai ke pinggangnya. Apa dia mau bunuh diri? Tidak lucu kan.

Saat Kris ingin menghampirinya, Kris mundur kembali. Dia tahu, bukan dirinya yang diinginkan Joonmyeon saat ini. Dia mengeluarkan poselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata.

To: competitor

Dia ada di pantai sekarang.

Sent.

.

.

Semua murid terlihat mengerubungi Baekhyun. Kenapa? Karena yeoja manis itu tengah menangis tersedu -sedu.

"dimana terakhir kali kau lihat dia?" Tanya Nicole. Baekhyun hanya terisak.

"terakhir kali kulihat dia duduk di meja dekat minuman"ucap Baekhyun. Apa yang membuat Baekhyun menangis? Ya jelas, Joonmyeon menghilang. Begitu pikirnya. Dia takut membayangkan ekspressi Choi sajangnim. Walau sebenarnya bukan salahnya tapi dia tetap merasa bersalah karena dia yang membujuk Joonmyeon untuk ikut ke acara liburan ini. Di sana juga terlihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan di saat itu ponsel Jongin bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

From: xxxxxxxxx

Dia ada di pantai sekarang.

Jongin berpikir sejenak. Dia? Mungkinkah dia yang di maksud adalah Joonmyeon? Tapi bisa saja kan? Jongin segera menarik diri dari kerumunan bergegas pergi.

"mau kemana?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"aku sepertinya tahu dia ada dimana Kyung, tetaplah di sini aku ingin memastikannya dulu" ucap Jongin.

Namja itu berlari menuju pantai yang memang jaraknya cukup dekat. Setelah sampai dia melihat sekeliling dan ketemu. Joonmyeon berada di laut mungkin sedang mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya. Jongin segera mengejarnya. Tak peduli pakaiannya akan basah, Joonmyeon sudah terlalu gila untuk dibiarkan.

"CHOI JOONMYEON!" teriak Jongin. Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya yang berusaha menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Joonmyeon merasa ada aliran listrik yang mengaliri tubuhnya saat ia mendengar suara yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Jongin.." lirihnya pelan dan tak lama dia merasakan tangan hangat memeluknya dari belakang. Mengecupi kepalanya berkali kali.

"pabboya" ucap suara itu. Joonmyeon tersenyum di tengah tangisnya. Dia yakin, yakin sekali orang yang saat ini memeluknya adalah Jongin. "kau membuat semua orang khawatir, kau membuat Baekhyun menangis karenan mengkhawatikanmu, dan.. kau membuatku harus berlari sampai ke sini karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Jongin lagi. Joonmyeon berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bahagia.

"kau masih peduli padaku?" ucap Joonmyeon. Jongin mengangguk. Joonmyeon tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengaliri pipinya."gomawo, neomu johahae.. jangan pergi lagi" ucap Joonmyeon memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin membalas pelukan Joonmyeon.

"nado.."

Sementara itu di balik semak yang ada di pantai ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman miris.

"aku memang sudah kalah sejak awal" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. meninggalkan dua sejoli yang tengah bahagia itu.

**TBC**

Ini chap5 nya baru di post.. gimana tanggepannya? Ngaco ya hehe -_- mian~~ aku seneng bacain review kalian, lucu bbanget wkkw XD bikin moodbooster aku XD gomawo yeaapps reader-deul~~ saranghae 3

**Junmyunyifan **ada apa sama kris nya beb? Wkkw makasih yaa udah baca + review^^

**Pikachuu **ayo jadi maunya 2min atau minstal nich? Wkkw bingung kan~ makasih yaa udah baca + review^^

**jimae407203 **ortunya suho mah ketebak kok, coba aja perhatiin di setiap ff yg jadi orang tuanya suho rata" siapa? Choi siwon dan... wkwk makasih yaa udah baca + review^^

**Mr. Jongin albino **krisho masih ada stok moment kok wkwk, kaisoo bukan pacar kok eh apa belum pacar? Wkkw nantiin aja deh XD makasih yaa udah baca + review^^


	6. Chapter 6

PRINCESS'S STORY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**PRINCESS'S STORY CHAPTER 6**

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya saat dia melihat Joonmyeon kembali. Bersama Jongin? Ini moment langka.

"Joonmyeon kau kembali?" ucap Baekhyun segera memeluk Joonmyeon. "kenapa bajumu basah? Di luar hujan? Choi kau buat ku mati kecemasan" ucap Baekhyun tanpa jeda. Joonmyeon tersenyum manis.

"Baek aku kedinginan" ucap Joonmyeon.

"ah pabbo, kajja masuk ke dalam handukkan sana" ucap Baekhyun merangkul Joonmyeon, menuntunnya masuk ke kamar mereka. Sebelum mereka masuk Baekhyun sempat menatap Jongin dan mengatakan terima kasih.

"gomawo Jongin" ucap Baekhyun lalu masuk ke kamar. Jongin tersenyum mengiyakan.

Sementara itu di belakangnya munculah sosok Kris.

"hai Kim Jongin kenapa baju mu basah?" ucap Kris. Jongin tersenyum datar.

"trims, infonya bro" ucap Jongin menepuk bahu Kris seraya berlalu dari hadapannya. Kris tersenyum kecut.

"semudah itu dia tau?" ucapnya tersenyum dengan kebodohannya.

.

.

Pagi hari ketika sarapan semua murid heboh membicarakan soal kehilangan Joonmyeon dan kembalinya dia tetapi bersama Kim Jongin.

"apa mereka berpacaran?"

"ku dengar mereka memang memiliki hubungan dekat kan?"

"bukankah Jongin itu berpacaran dengan si mata bulat"

Dan banyak lagi. Di saat yang sama Baekhyun tengah mencibir omongan omongan tidak mutu dari murid murid itu.

"mereka itu suka sekali bergossip, dasar remaja labil" cibir Baekhyun. Joonmyeon yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Kenapa? Karena tanpa di sadari Baekhyun sebenarnya perhatian Joonmyeon berada pada pria yang berada di meja sebrang yang sejajar dengan mejanya. Mereka sedang mengobrol lewat tatapan mata mereka yang membuat Joonmyeon begitu bahagia. Bahkan Joonmyeon sendiri tidak sadar kalau Kris sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. Kris tak berniat menyuapkan makananya ke mulut, dia malah menopang dagunya dan menatap Joonmyeon yang tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Baekbee.. dia sedang tidak mendengarkanmu" ucap Kris. Baekhyun menghentikan cibirannya. Menatap Joonmyeon sebentar kemudian mendengus malas.

"kau benar, eh tapi kemana kau saat Joonmyeon menghilang?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris tersenyum aneh kemudian menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. "yaa Kris, kau tak menjawabku"ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"aku berada di sekitarnya" ucap Kris pelan dan kembali makan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Kris yang sangat menggelikan itu. sementara Joonmyeon masih sibuk dengan dunia nya.

.

.

"aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu, maaf" ucap Minho menghentikan mobilnya. Krystal, gadis sebelahnya menatapnya malas.

"ya aku sudah hafal, kau pasti mau menemui yeojachingumu kan?"

Minho terdiam.

"turunlah" ucap Minho. Dan Krystal pun turun begitu saja menatap mobil Minho perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Tapi Krystal tak langsung masuk ke mall seperti biasanya, ia malah menghentikan sebuah taxi dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"ikuti mobil itu ahjussi" ucap Krystal. Mobil yang diikuti taxi itu berhenti di sebuah florist. Minho, pengemudi mobil itu turun dan terlihat memeluk seorang gadis manis berambut sebahu. Krystal hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mendial sebuah nomor. Dan terlihat Minho merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia juga terlihat seperti sedang menerima sebuah panggilan.

"jadi.. dia itu yeojachingu yang sangat kau cintai? Kau benar dia cantik, ohya nanti tak usah menjemputku, aku akan pulang sendiri, annyeong my fiancé" ucap Krystal menutup telponnya. Dan terlihat Minho menutup teleponnya juga. Setelah itu Minho terlihat sedikit mencari cari sesuatu dan matanya akhirnya terfokus di taxi yang Krystal tumpangi. Krystal tersenyum dingin.

"jalan ahjussi" ucap Krystal dan begitu taxi itu melewati Minho, namja itu menatap dan mengikuti kepergian taxi itu. Krystal tahu, Minho mengetahui kalau dia ada di dalam taxi itu.

Bersenang senanglah dengan yeojachingumu itu, selagi kau bisa Choi Minho. Ucap batin Krystal.

.

.

Joonmyeon baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang saat seorang maid datang menemuinya di kamar.

"Nam? Ada apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Nam membawakannya sebuah gaun yang cantik.

"tuan menyuruh saya mengantarkan gaun ini untuk nona, mobil sudah di siapkan. Nona diminta untuk ikut perjamuan makan malam dengan keluarga Jung"

"tapi, aku baru pulang Nam.. aku lelah" ucap Joonmyeon.

"tuan akan sangat kecewa jika nona tidak ikut" ucap Nam. Ayahnya kecewa? Bukan hal yang bagus.

"baiklah katakan pada appa aku akan datang" ucap Joonmyeon. Dia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sesudah itu dia memakai gaun yang dibawakan Nam tadi dan berdandan senatural mungkin. Saat turun ke bawah Lee ahjussi sudah menunggunya.

"kita berangkat noona?"

"ya"

Selama di perjalanan Joonmyeon memikirkan tentang jamuan makan ini. Tumben sekali appanya mengharuskannya ikut. Apa hal yang sangat penting? Joonmyeon termenung memikirkannya. Sesampainya di restoran bintang 5 itu sudah ada seorang pelayan yang mengantarnya ke ruangan perjamuan itu. di sana ada appa dan eommanya juga oppanya dan keluarga Jung juga. Joonmyeon membungkuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya lalu duduk di samping oppanya.

"inikah Joonmyeon? Wah kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik" puji nyonya Jung.

"gamshahamnida.." sahut Joonmyeon. Dan acara makan malam pun dimulai. Tuan jung dan appanya seperti biasa membicarakan soal bisnis. Lalu ibu dan nyonya jung hanya sesekali menanggapi. Sedangkan ia dan oppanya juga putri tuan Jung itu hanya diam terfokus pada makanan mereka.

"ohya, aku baru saja ingat, gamshahamnida Minho –ya, gaun yang kau pilihkan untuk Krystal sangatlah indah" ucap nyonya jung.

"gaun yang mana?" Tanya ibunya.

"gaun yang nanti akan Krystal pakai di hari pertunangan mereka"

DEG

"ah ya jadi kapan tanggal pasti pertunangan mereka?"

"kita laksanakan minggu depan saja, berhubung Minho juga harus kembali ke amerika meneruskan pendidikannya untuk itu lebih cepat lebih baik"

Joonmyeon menghentikan makannya tiba tiba. Ia tak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja telinga dengar. Otaknya masih sangat lambat untuk dapat mempercayai informasi yang baru saja diterimanya. Pertunangan? Oppanya? Dengan putri tuan Jung? Ini scenario baru yang harus dijalani oppanya? Great.

"I'd like to wash my hand..permisi" ucap Joonmyeon meninggalkan bangkunya.

.

.

Perjamuan makan itu selesai, keluarga Jung sudah pulang begitu pun dengan appa dan eomma. Tinggalah Choi bersaudara di ruangan itu. mereka hanya saling diam. Tak ada seorang pun yang berniat membuka mulut. Minho menatap adiknya sendu sementara Joonmyeon melemparkan tatapan dingin kea rah oppanya.

"apa ini yang oppa maksud skenario bagus?" ucap Joonmyeon datar dan dingin. Minho tersenyum kaku. Mengangguk pelan. "kenapa kau lakukan ini? Bukankah selama ini kau dan Taemin eonnie berhubungan? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini? Kau akan menyakitinya oppa" ucap Joonmyeon mulai geram. Minho menelan ludahnya pelan. Adiknya bisa sangat menekannya dengan hal sederhana yang dia ucapkan.

"meskipun aku menolak apa ayah akan menyerah? Lagi pula aku dapat keuntungan dari skenario ini" ucap Minho mantap. Keuntungan? Apakah hati tuan Choi besar itu sudah tergugah sampai bisa memberikan Minho keuntungan? Ayolah Joonmyeon juga anaknya, Joonmyeon tau tipikal orang seperti apa ayahnya itu. seorang Choi Siwon takkan sebaik itu.

"appa mendapatkan perusahaan Jung, dan impian ku terkabul.." ucap Minho mengantung. Dia menatap lekat Joonmyeon. Ada kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang begitu jelas terpancar dari tatapan mata Minho padanya. "adikku yang ku cintai akan mendapat kebebasannya, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau bebas, aku tahu.. kau sudah cukup menderita hidup sebagai seorang Choi kan? Aku menyayangimu maka dari itu aku melakukan ini"

Dan di detik itu juga Joonmyeon tak kuasa menahan lelehan air matanya. Dia tak berniat menghapus jejak air mata yang mengaliri pipinya. Dia membiarkannya.

"kau jahat" kalimat pertama yang berhasil keluar dari bibir peach Joonmyeon. Yang sebenarnya hatinya sangat melarang keras bibirnya melontarkan kalimat menyakitkan itu. Dan kalimat itu langsung menohok perasaan Minho.

"little girl.."

"kau membuat aku tampak semakin lemah di mata appa, kau memperburuk semuanya.. kau membiarkan appa menertawaiku, bahkan kebebasan yang seharusnya milikku aku butuh orang lain untuk mendapatkannya?" Joonmyeon terdiam sebentar. Ia mengingit bibir bawahnya keras. Berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Namun, isak tangisnya semakin kuat dan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"mian.."

"ku pikir selama ini kau mendukungku, kau hancurkan semuanya dengan keputusan bodoh itu, kau membuatku tampak bodoh, kau..jahat oppa.. bukan seperti ini cara membantuku" Joonmyeon menhapus air matanya kasar dan keluar dari ruangan itu. membuat Minho terpatung seorang diri di sana.

"apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" ucapnya pelan. Dan air mata juga menetep dari ujung matanya.

"mianhae little girl.."

Minho mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Niat baiknya disalah artikan oleh adiknya sendiri. Adik yang begitu dia sayangi.

.

.

Kris baru saja membeli keperluannya di mini market saat seseorang menabraknya tanpa sengaja. Seorang gadis dengan gaun hijau tua selutut dan blazer hitam. Dia berjalan menunduk jadi wajar kalau dia menabrak Kris.

"mian.." ucapnya.

"gwaenchana.."

Gadis itu kembali berjalan. Tapi Kris seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Suara gadis itu tidaklah asing di telinganya. Dia berbalik lagi ke belakang dan menatap punggung gadis itu.

"yeppeo?" serunya. Gadis itu berhenti melangkah. Kris pun berjalan menghampirinya. "malam ini cukup dingin, kenapa kau suka sekali keluar malam dengan gaun pendek?" Tanya Kris. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "dan kenapa sekarang kau menunduk? Biasanya kau selalu mengangkat dagu mu?" Tanya Kris lagi. Gadis itu tetap diam. Kris membungkuk sedikit. Menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu. yang dilihatnya sekarang wajah gadis itu basah karena air mata. Dia menangis.

"wae? Uljimayo" ucap Kris lagi. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Kris.. boleh" Kris menunggu kelanjutan kalimat gadis itu. "aku.. aku memelukmu?"

BRUG.

GREP.

Kris menjatuhkan plastic belanjaannya dan langsung merengkuh tubuh gemetar gadis itu. dia bisa rasakan bajunya perlahan basah. Otaknya terus bekerja hal apa yang sudah menyakiti gadis itu. seingatnya hubungan Joonmyeon dan Jongin sudah membaik sepertinya. Yah meskipun dia harus sedikit sakit melihatnya.

"uljimayo yeppeo"

Kris akan mengingat hari ini. Hari dimana ia pertama kali memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon. Hari pertama dimana Joonmyeon mempercayakan dirinya untuk dapat melihat diri Joonmyeon yang sebenarnya. Kris mengerti banyak luka yang tersimpan di balik keangkuhan yang Joonmyeon tunjukkan. dan hari ini semakin membuat Kris menginginkan gadis yang dipeluknya saat ini.

.

.

_Aku tahu ayah tak menginginkan kehadiran Joonmyeon sejak awal. Itulah kenapa aku merasa perlu mencintainya lebih dalam daripada orang lain._

"_yeobo, kenapa kau jahat sekali pada Joonmyeon?"_

"_ini caraku mendidiknya kyu"_

"_tapi dia masih sangat kecil, kau seharusnya menyayanginya seperti dulu kau menyayangi Minho"_

"_aku tak pernah menginginkan kehadirannya dari awal kyu, anak perempuan takkan menguntungkanku"_

"_apa katamu? Kau pikir anak itu investasi bisnis? Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir seperti itu won? Kau tega menyamakan Joonmyeon dengan investasi"_

_Aku mendengar dengan jelas percakapan itu. saat itu aku segera memikirkan perasaan Joonmyeon kalau saja dia mendengarnya. Saat itu juga terlintas di benakku wajah Joonmyeon yang damai itu berubah menjadi kacau dan sembab. Air mata mengaliri pipinya. _

_Selepas itu aku pergi ke kamar Joonmyeon dan di sana kulihat gadis kecil itu tengah berdiri satu kaki di sudut kamarnya._

"_apa yang oppa lakukan? Jika appa tahu kalau oppa datang mengunjungiku, hukumanku akan ditambah" ucapnya datar. Dan dingin. Aku tersenyum miris._

"_appa sedang sibuk, kau pasti lapar, ya kan?"ucapku. ku keluarkan sebungkus roti dari tas sekolahku. "makanlah.."_

"_aniya, aku sedang menjalani hukuman.." ucapnya lemah._

"_oppa akan suapi" ucapku. aku menyuapinya roti itu. Joonmyeon adalah gadis terpatuh yang pernah ku temui. Bahkan dia tetap melaksanakan hukumannya walaupun sebenarnya appa takkan kembali untuk menyuruhnya berhenti._

"_kau tahu Joon, oppa sangat menyayangimu. Tak peduli apapun, oppa sangat menyayangimu.."_

_Dia diam. Matanya menatapku sendu. Aku berusaha tersenyum._

"_oppa bicara apa?"_

"_aniya.. aku hanya ingin mengatakannya itu saja"_

.

.

Joonmyeon tengah duduk di kursi yang berada di atap gedung sekolahnya. Menyendiri dan melamunkan apa yang baru saja terjadi semalam. Hatinya masih shock bahkan sakit. Oppanya terlalu pintar untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu.

"kenapa melamun di sini?"

Joonmyeon menoleh dan dilihatnya sosok Kim Jongin berada tepat di sampingnya. Dengan senyuman khasnya yang selalu membuat dada Joonmyeon berdebar tak karuan.

"aniya.. aku baru saja mendapat berita buruk"

Jongin tersenyum. Tangannya memainkan rambut Joonmyen yang menutupi dahi yeoja manis itu.

"jangan memikirkan hal yang membuatmu stress.. kau harus hidup bahagia Joonie" ucap Jongin. Joonmyeon tersenyum. Dia sedikit tertarik dengan benda berkilau yang tersebah di jari Jongin.

"kau masih memakai cincin ini?" Tanya Joonmyeon memperhatikan tangan Jongin. Jongin mengangguk.

"boleh aku memakai cincinku?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Jongin kembali mengangguk. Dan Joonmyeon mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku dalam blazernya. Sebuah cincin dengan ukiran 'J&J' di dalamnya. Cincin yang sama seperti yang tersemat di jemari Jongin. Jongin mentapnya intens seraya tersenyum samar. Ia meraih cincin itu dan memakaikannya ke jari manis Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tersenyum menatap jemarinya yang kini dihiasi cincin yang selama ini selalu dibawanya kemana mana.

"ah Joon dengarkan lagu ini" ucap Jongin seraya memasangkan earphone ke telinga Joonmyeon. Mereka saling bertatapan dan tangan Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Joonmyeon. Mereka tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

**Calling your name**

**Me who is able to hold your hand**

**Is the breaking sunlight only shining on me?**

**Can I be this happy?**

**Calling my name**

**You who leans on my shoulder**

**Is the sunlight in the sky only shining on you?**

**Can you be this blinding?**

**So lucky, my love**

**So lucky to have you**

**So lucky to be your love, I am. Hmm...**

**[EXO – Lucky Kor. Version]**

Mereka tersenyum bersama tanpa menyadari seseorang sedang menatap mereka.

.

.

Kris tengah berjalan sok cool sembari melirik beberapa gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan fangirl yang melihat idolanya. Sesekali dia berdiam sebentar di tempat gadis itu. biasa, ber-flirting ria seperti namja cassanova lainnya.

Kris tediam sebentar saat melihat Do Kyungsoo turun dari tangga.

"eum, Tiff, nanti kita bicara lagi ya. Bye" ucap Kris. Namja jangkung itu pun mengejar langkah yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"yak! Do Kyungsoo"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"kemana teman Kim mu?" Tanya Kris. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tatapan O.O nya.

"mollayo.. ada lagi?"jawab Kyungsoo. Kris tersenyum remeh.

"gotjimal.. aku lihat kau habis dari atap, dan setahuku Joonmyeon ada di atap sana, kemungkinan Jongin ada di sana kan? Aku yakin kau juga melihat mereka" ucap Kris. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kris tersenyum misterius.

"aku tidak tahu yang ku tebak ini benar atau salah, aku melihat bagimu Jongin bukanlah sekedar teman biasa, dan kenyataannya Jongin masih sangat menyukai Joonmyeon kan jadi.."

"jika kau menawarkan kerjasama untuk memisahkan mereka berdua, mian. Aku takkan bisa ikut"potong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap lekat Kris. "cinta itu memang tidak harus memiliki kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam. Sementara Kris hanya tersenyum miris.

"lalu, apa artinya mencintai kalau kau tak bisa memiliki?" ucap Kris yang membuat Kyungsoo membeku di tempatnya.

**TBC**

Yakkkkk~~~ chapter 6 nih guys~ semoga suka deh yaa~~ wakakak aku jadi bingung endingnya gimana **krisho** atau **kaiho**? Ada yang punya ide? Wakkak XD ohya soal minstal ama 2min juga bingung wkkw nih di chapter ini udah jelas tuh, emak bapaknya suho ama minho kaannn~~ aku berusaha banget ini ff selesai kurang dari 15 chap/? *nahloh wkwk yah tergantung ide ya miaaannnn kalo kepanjangan~~

**KrisHo Wonkyu **tautuh bocah banget emang si suho pake bunuh diri segala wkwk XD makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**jimae407203 **nah kamu benar beb~~ WonKyu lah ortunya 2Ho wkwk makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Mr. Jongin albino **nah aku bingung aku juga suka kaiho masalahnya . wkkw anyway thanks yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**junmyunyifan** kalo krisnya sama kamu aku sama siapa/? Salah gaul wkwk makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**littleMyeon **yah mian beb bikin malmingmu galau kelabuh tak tentu arah/? Wkwkwkk makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**pikaaChuu **ayoo kaiho atau krisho? Minstal atau 2min? aku juga bingung ah~~ wkkwk makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**KrisKaiHo** iya bee aku juga bingung krisho apa kaiho wkkw aku usahain cepet selesai ini ff koo ;) makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^


	7. Chapter 7

PRINCESS'S STORY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**PRINCESS'S STORY CHAPTER 7**

.

.

Krystal, gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju sebuah florist. Tempat pertama dia melihat yeojachingu dari namja yang akan menjadi tunangannya kurang dari seminggu lagi. Sejujurnya dia sedikit gemetar.

Bell berbunyi saat dia masuk ke toko itu.

"annyeong"ucapnya.

"ah Taemin~ tolong layani tamu itu" ucap seseorang. Dan benar seorang yeoja berambut sebahu tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"anyyeong haseyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Krystal tertegun dengan keramahan yang diberikan yeoja itu.

Bisakah aku melakukan ini terhadap dia? Batinnya berseru.

"aku butuh bunga.." ucap Krystal ragu. Yeoja itu kembali tersenyum.

"kami punya banyak bunga di sini, nona mau yang mana?"

Krystal menggaruk keningnya pelan. Ia Nampak kebingungan.

"aku tidak tahu bunga.. bisakah kau menunjukkan bunga yang baik?" Tanya Krystal. Yeoja itu tersenyum kembali.

"mian.. kalau boleh saya tahu, bunganya akan diberikan dalam rangka apa?"

"eum.. aku ingin bunga yang bisa menyampaikan sebuah perasaan yang tulus" ucap Krystal.

"eum kau bisa gunakan mawar, biasanya mawar menjadi lambang kasih sayang dan cinta, untuk menyatakan perasaan yang tulus kau bisa pilih bunga mawar putih" ucap yeoja itu –Taemin-. Krystal mengangguk pelan.

"atau, kalau menurutmu mawar terlalu umum, kau bisa pilih bunga anggrek yang melambangkan kecantikan, perhatian, cinta dan kasih sayang. Biasanya bunga anggrek memiliki 2 tujuan, kau ingin menyampaikan kepada orang yang menerima bunga itu kalau dia adalah hal terindah yang pernah kau temui atau kau ingin menyatakan kalau kau sedang mencoba menjadi orang yang dicintainya"

Krystal terdiam saat Taemin mengatakan 'mencoba menjadi orang yang dincintainya' hal yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini. Krystal menatap Taemin.

Apa aku bisa menjadi orang itu? apa aku bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatinya? Batin Krystal berucap.

"Kau bisa pilih warna pink atau putih. Pink artinya kasih sayang yang murni sedangkan putih melambangkan kelembutan, kebaikan, dan kemurnian"lanjutnya lagi.

Krystal tertegun mendengar penjelasan Taemin yang begitu fasih. Setelah lama berdiam.

"rangkaikan untukku anggrek pink dan putih itu"

"baiklah"

Gadis itu menuju belakang meja rangkainya dan Krystal memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Kau terlalu sempurna untuk bisa ku gantikan, maafkan aku. Ini salahku, aku tergelincir dalam permainan ini.

.

.

Choi Siwon.

Begitulah nama yang tertera pada papan di depan meja kerja gedung tinggi berlabel Hyundai itu. Di atasnya sudah ada beberapa lembar foto hasil jepretan mata –matanya. Di depan meja itu tengah berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang bertag Kim Jong Woon.

"sekertaris Kim.." ucap pria yang duduk di belakang meja kerja itu.

"ada apa sajangnim?"

Pria yang duduk itu menunjuk foto yang ada di atas mejanya. Pria yang berdiri paham sekali maksud dari atasannya itu.

"mianhae.. saya akan memberi tahu Jongin tentang ini sajangnim, dia sudah sangat keterlaluan sekarang"

"ani ani, jangan terlalu keras padanya. Mungkin putri ku juga sudah terlalu melampaui batasnya"

Tuan Choi tersenyum sarkastis.

"dia .. aku merasa dibandingkan Minho, dialah yang paling mirip denganku. Karena itu aku selalu keras padanya. Dan kali ini aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang aku lakukan seperti biasanya, aku akan sangat keras padanya kali ini" ucap tuan Choi dengan seringaian terukir jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

Jongin memasuki rumahnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur. Di dalamnya sudah ada sang ayah tengah duduk dengan secangkir teh menemaninya.

"aku pulang ayah" ucap Jongin.

"sepertinya kau sedang senang?" Tanya tuan Kim. Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. "apa yang membuatmu senang? Ku harap hal yang membuatmu senang adalah hal yang benar" ucap tuan Kim. Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung mendengar ucapan appanya itu.

"maksud appa apa?" Tanya Jongin. Tuan Kim menghela nafas pelan. "apa ada masalah appa?"

"yah, appa baru saja mendapat kabar kalau anak semata wayang appa membuat masalah lagi" ucap tuan Kim. Jongin kembali menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"maksud appa? Aku tidak mengerti" Tanya Jongin.

Tuan Kim menghadap ke arah Jongin. Menatap wajah putranya itu.

"berapa kali lagi aku harus katakan? Kenapa kau masih berani mendekati Joonmyeon?"

Jongin sekarang tahu.

"appa.. tapi,"

"Jongin, kau tahu seperti apa tuan Choi, dengan mendekati Joonmyeon sama saja kau menambahkan beban padanya. Tuan Choi takkan suka hal ini"

"apa Kyungsoo cerita ke appa?"

"aniyo, gadis itu tidak menceritakan apapun. Tuan Choi sendiri yang mengatakannya.. dan apa kau tahu? Tuan Choi akan bersikap lebih keras pada Joonmyeon, dan hal itu akan semakin menyakiti Joonmyeon jadi,"

"appa.. jika tuan Choi tak menyetujui hubungan kami hanya karena aku anak seorang bawahan, aku akan tunjukkan nanti aku akan datang padanya sebagai seorang CEO dengan sebuah perusahaan besar dan di hari itu aku juga akan melamar Joonmyeon, jangan minta aku untuk meninggalkannya lagi appa" potong Jongin lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Tuan Kim mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"kau hanya tidak tahu, sikapmu akan menyulitkan Joonmyeon nak"

.

.

"hai Minnie~" ucap Minho saat matanya menangkap sosok Taemin. Taemin berjalan pelan dan memeluk Minho. "apa kau sangat merindukanku?" Tanya Minho. Taemin menggeleng pelan.

"entahlah, aku hanya sangat merindukanmu akhir akhir ini. Aku merasa gelisah, seakan kau akan pergi jauh dariku" ucap Taemin. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minho. Perasaan Taemin sangat peka. Entah sampai kapan Minho harus berbohong kepadanya.

"eum.. Minnie sampai kapan kita berdiri di sini? Kita makan?"

"baiklah"

"jja.. naiklah ke mobilku"

Minho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Taemin. Dan gadis itu masuk tanpa ragu.

"siap berangkat?" Tanya Minho dan Taemin mengangguk.

"tapi, sejak kapan kau membeli bunga?" ucap Taemin seraya menunjuk sebuah karangan bunga anggrek pink-putih di jok belakang. Minho tersenyum gugup.

"eomma.. itu punya eommaku" ucap Minho seraya menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. Taemin mengangguk mengerti.

Aku seperti mengenal rangkaian itu. ucap batin Taemin.

"jadi kau siap berangkat?" Tanya Minho lagi. Taemin tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "kau mau makan apa?"

"apapun.. ah aku sangat lapar"

"baiklah.. aku sedang ingin makan makanan jepang, kau?"

"aku ikut denganmu"ucap Taemin seraya tersenyum manis. Minho ikut tersenyum juga mengelus tangan yeoja manis itu sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan toko bunga yang sempat menjadi tempat bersinggahnya sebentar.

.

.

Joonmyeon kini tengah duduk di sebuah kafetaria dengan Jongin di hadapannya. Joonmyeon tersenyum menatap Jongin sementara Jongin menatap Joonmyeon intens. Joonmyeon merasa malam ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

"benarkah ini kenyataan?" Tanya Joonmyeon pelan. Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Joonmyeon.

"benarkah ini dirimu? Kim Jongin, orang yang sedang menatap ku, mengenggam tanganku, orang yang sedang berada di hadapanku? Benarkah kau Kim Jongin?"

"dan benarkah kau Choi Joonmyeon? Seseorang yang sedang ku tatap, seseorang yang tangannya sedang ku genggam, orang yang kini berada di hadapanku? Benarkah kau Choi Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. Mereka menghabiskan malam itu hanya dengan saling menatap dan menggenggam tangan.

"kau lihat di sana, mereka sangat bahagia.. apa kau tidak merasa cemburu?" ucap Kris dari kejauhan. Dia bersama kyungsoo, melihat pasangan Joonmyeon –Jongin di café sebrang. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Dia sebenarnya tak bisa membohongi hatinya.

"Kris.. kenapa aku sangat bodoh? Aku selalu menyuruhnya untuk mengejar Joonmyeon, menyatakan perasaannya pada Joonmyeon. Kenapa sekarang aku menyesal? Aku tak bisa menyatakan perasaanku sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Matanya tak lepas dari kebahagiaan yang ada di seberang sana.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu.."

"tapi Kris, jangan berpikir karena aku sakit melihat mereka bersama itu artinya aku akan ikut denganmu memisahkan mereka, kau salah" ucap Kyungsoo menatap Kris. Gadis itu segera berdiri dari kursinya. "aku tahu rasanya tak bisa bersama dengan orang yang ku cintai, dan aku tak ingin Jongin merasakannya" ucap Kyungsoo. Kris terdiam.

"bagaimana mungkin kau berkata seperti itu?" ucap Kris.

"aku bisa karena aku terbiasa"

.

.

Dunia malam Seoul seperti telah menjadi bagian dari nona Byun. Malam ini dia datang seorang diri ke club milik kekasihnya Park Chanyeol.

"Chanboo~" ucapnya.

"hai Baekbee.." Chanyeol segera merangkul Baekhyun mengecup kening gadis itu singkat.

"kemana DJ mu?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu tak mendapati sosok Kris dibalik meja DJ. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang entah maknanya apa. "mwo? Kau masih berpikir aku dan Kris punya hubungan?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan cara Chanyeol menatapnya.

"aniya, justru aku mau Tanya apa yang terjadi? Dan biasanya kau bersama Joonmyeon, kemana dia?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Joonmyeon dilarang pergi ke club lagi, huh~ apa Kris berhenti men-DJ ada hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"kenapa jadi ke Joonmyeon?" Tanya nya.

"kau tahu, aku rasa Kris benar –benar menyukai Joonmyeon.. yah, pasti sekarang dia patah hati"

"mwo? Rasanya tak mungkin seorang Kris patah hati karena seorang gadis? Well, meskipun Joonmyeon memang yah~ she's hot"

Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol dan menatap namja jangkung itu tajam!

"apa maksud perkataanmu Park Chanyeol?! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memuji yeoja lain di depan yeojachingu mu?!" seru Baekhyun berapi –api. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

"jujur saja Baekbee, dulu aku mengincar Joonmyeon makanya aku mendekati Sulli itu" ucap Chanyeol santai. Dia tidak tahu ada gunung api yang siap meletus dalam diri Baekhyun. Meskipun Joonmyeon sahabat baiknya, Baekhyun tak rela kalau Chanyeol menyukainya. Bukan karena Baekhyun takut kalah cantik disbanding Joonmyeon bukan. Hanya saja, hell ya! Joonmyeon sahabatnya. Park Chanyeol pastilah sudah gila! Umpatnya dalam hati.

"tapi kemudian hatiku tertaut pada gadis berambut brunette yang selalu berdiri di samping Joonmyeon.. dia yang memiliki semua yang ada pada diriku sekarang" ucap Chanyeol. Wajahnya di dekatkan ke wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup lembut bibir yeoja itu. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"dasar pasangan mesum"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dia Kris. Penampilannya sangat buruk.

"kau habis dari mana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"menemui seseorang"

Kemudian Kris duduk di meja bar dan seperti biasa meminta Chen memberikan minuman kesukaannya.

"apa yang terjadi padamu bro?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kris hanya diam menatap kosong pada gelasnya.

"apa soal Joonmyeon?" Tanya Baekhyun kali ini. Kris tersenyum kecut.

"bisakah kau tidak membahas tentang dia? Aku membencinya" ucap Kris datar dan dingin. Baekhyun diam seketika. Yang dilihatnya bukan Kris yang biasanya. Kris terlihat menyeramkan.

"kalau kau benar benar menyukainya, berjuanglah bro.. buat dia menyukaimu"ucap Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris.

"siapa yang menyukainya? Aku membencinya"

"kau bukan membencinya, kau membenci dirimu sendiri karena tak bisa mendapatkannya" ucap Baekhyun pedas.

.

.

Dari sore hari Minho harus sibuk menemani Krystal jalan jalan untuk mencari kebutuhan untuk pesta pertunangan mereka.

"aku tahu, kau tak menyukai hal ini. Tapi bisakah kau focus sebentar saja? Taruhlah handphone mu sebentar sampai kita menyelesaikan list ini" ucap Krystal menunjuk list yang dipegangnya. Minho menatapnya malas dan dengan berat hati dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya. Dia hanya diam membuntuti Krystal. Selang 2 jam kemudian list itu selesai dan kebetulan waktu menunjukkan jam makan malam.

"mian, aku ada janji dengan.."

"yeojachingumu? Pergilah, aku bisa makan sendiri" ucap Krystal pelan. Yang entah kenapa membuat Minho malah diam tak bergeming di tempatnya. Nada bicara Krystal tidak terdengar seperti Krystal biasanya. Ada yang berbeda dari aura yang Krystal keluarkan hari ini. Dia terlihat sangat tertekan. Entahlah Minho merasa seperti itu.

To: Minnie

Mianhae Minnie, ku rasa aku tak bisa menemanimu makan malam kali ini. Aku belum selesai dengan urusanku, tak apa kan?

Krystal menatap heran Minho yang tak bergeming di tempatnya dan malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Biasanya dia akan meninggalkannya begitu saja jika sudah berhubungan dengan yeojachingu nya itu. Ponsel Minho bergetar dan ada sebuah pesan masuk balasan dari Taemin.

From: Minnie

Gwaenchana^^ aku akan pergi dengan Gwiboon kalau begitu

Minho tersenyum. Taemin wanita terbaik yang pernah dia temui. Ia menaruh ponselnya ke saku lagi dan menatap Krystal.

"arraseo. Kau mau makan apa malam ini?" Tanya Minho. Krystal tertegun dengan ucapan Minho. Apa benar barusan Minho bertanya padanya.

"mwo?" ucap Krystal dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang sangat cantik. Minho tersenyum samar.

"kenapa reaksimu begitu? Ya, ku pikir bukan hal buruk menemanimu makan, kajja" ucap Minho mendahului langkah nya. Krystal masih diam di tempatnya namun beberapa saat dia segera tersenyum lembut.

Apa jalan untukku mulai terbuka? Batin Krystal bertanya.

.

.

Joonmyeon dan Jongin tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah Joonmyeon. Mereka hanya diam menikmati pemandangan lalu lalang orang di jalan. Joonmyeon sesekali tersenyum saat dirinya menyadari yang ada di sampingnya adalah Jongin. Joonmyeon merasa dirinya hampir gila karenanya.

"apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" Tanya Jongin pelan. Joonmyeon menatap Jongin lekat. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu Joonmyeon merasakan ada ribuan volt listrik yang menyengatnya.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu" ucap Joonmyeon. Jongin tersenyum.

"aku suka menatapmu, mataku suka mengabadikan sosokmu, neomu johahae"

"nado.."

Saat mereka tengah terhanyut dengan dunia mereka 2 orang dengan setelan serba hitam menghampiri mereka.

"mianhae nona, kau harus ikut kami"ucap mereka. Joonmyeon mendesah pelan.

"selalu seperti ini, apa appa yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Joonmyeon dingin dan keduanya mengangguk. Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan. "baiklah, Jongin, aku pulang dulu.. besok kita bertemu lagi, annyeong"

Joonmyeon berdiri dari duduknya dan ikut langkah kedua pria berstelan hitam tersebut. Jongin menatap punggung Joonmyeon dengan perasaan khawatir.

"aku merasa kau akan pergi lama Joon" ucap Jongin pelan dan tersengar lirih.

**TBC**

Fyuhhh update.. aku jadi bingung ngeeeeeengggg~~~

Kayaknya banyakan yang minta krisho yaa hmhmhmmm, tapi gengs aku jadi makin bingung haha-_-v nantilah gampang wkwk XD

Big thanks for

**Cho Sun Yoo, jimae407203, haeyeolhun, KrisHo WonKyu, Junmyunyifan, RubikLuhan, Mr. Jongin albino, DragonAqua, mitchi, AimiGuardian's, PikaaChuu, placeholderlittlegirl, nuguseyo, sendal jepit **yang udah nge review, aku bingung mau balesnya gimana {} thanks yaa kalian luar biasa~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

PRINCESS'S STORY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**PRINCESS'S STORY CHAPTER 8**

.

.

_Orang yang sama dengan penampilan sama yang berhasil membawamu yang berbeda dengan cerita yang sama. Aku berpikir bagaimana caranya membuatmu tetap tinggal, tapi saat itu aku terlalu lemah tak memiliki kekuatan untuk membuatmu tinggal bersamaku._

"_Jongin"_

_Aku menoleh saat telingaku mendengar suaramu yang lembut memanggil namaku. Kau di sana. Berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang. Hatiku berdebar, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan hilang tapi aku berusaha menepis perasaanku._

"_kau datang?"_

"_tentu saja.. aku sangat ingin menemuimu"_

_Ucapanmu terdengar aneh. Aku merasa kau akan pergi. Tapi kemana? Aku berjalan ke arahmu, kau masih disana berdiri dengan senyuman manis yang selalu mampu melumpuhkanku. Dan ketika tanganku berhasil menggapaimu, ada firasat aneh yang terlintas dipikiranku._

"_aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganmu"_

"_tentu Joonie, kau mendapatkanku malam ini"_

_Kita berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang saling tertaut. Aku merasa jemarimu sangat pas, seperti sebuah takdir yang mengatakan kau diciptakan hanya untukku. Begitu malam semakin melarut kita hanya berdiri di sisi jembatan yang memebelah sungai han dengan kepalamu yang menyandar di bahuku._

"_ada yang ingin ku katakan Jongin" ucapmu pelan dan terdengar aneh._

"_apa?"_

"_aku.. aku,"_

_Tak seperti dirimu yang biasa._

"_ingin.. putus"_

_Aku terkejut mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibirmu. Aku melakukan kesalahan apa?_

"_maksudmu apa?" ucapku memegang kedua bahumu. Mengguncangnya sedikit keras dan kau menangis._

"_appa bilang kau tak pantas untukku, kau hanya anak seorang sekertaris sementara aku? Aku anak seorang pemilik perusahaan besar, dan aku sadar kau memang tidak pantas Jongin" ucapanmu pedas dan aku sangat terluka mendengarnya._

"_kau tak pernah berpikir begitu kan? Iya kan?"_

"_tidak Jongin, aku telah memikirkannya, dan aku baru sadar. Kau memang tak pantas.. annyeong"_

_Kau segera membalikkan tubuhmu dan berjalan menjauhiku. Setelah itu ada 2 orang bersetelan hitam mengikutimu dari belakang. Sekarang aku sadar, semua yang kau ucapkan barusan sudah diskenariokan. Ini bukan keinginanmu. Aku tahu itu. kau boleh pergi, kau juga boleh bersembunyi. Dan ketika waktunya datang, aku akan menemukanmu. Dan aku akan mencintaimu sampai kau kembali padaku, Choi Joonmyeon._

.

.

KLING

Bell toko bunga itu berbunyi pertanda seseorang masuk ke dalamnya.

"annyeong haseyo"

Seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja putih dan jas hitam memasuki toko itu.

"apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Lee Taemin? Atau apa kau Lee Taemin?" ucap pria itu. gadis berambut pirang itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali ke kesadarannya.

"mianhae, aku bukan Taemin.. aku Gwiboon. Saat ini Taemin belum datang, dan maaf tuan, sebenarnya anda siapa?"Tanya gadis itu.

"aku suruhan majikanku untuk menemui seseorang yang namanya Taemin"Gwiboon mengangguk paham.

KLING

"annyeong~" sapa sebuah suara riang sekali.

"nah itu Taemin" ucap Gwiboon menunjuk gadis yang baru saja masuk. Taemin menatap 2 orang itu aneh.

"ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Taemin.

"senang sekali akhirnya kita bertemu, aku kemari karena majikanku yang memintaku untuk datang menemui mu nona Taemin" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang ramah. Taemin tersenyum kikuk.

"lalu?"

"tunggulah sebentar.."

Pria itu keluar menuju mobilnya. Dia membuka bagasi mobil itu, mengeluarkan sebuat kotak yang ukurannya cukup besar. Kemudian ia melangkah lagi ke dalam toko bunga itu.

"ini untuk anda, nona muda kami mengundang anda untuk hadir ke pestanya, aku nanti akan menjemputmu malam ini pukul 7"

"mwoya?! Malam ini?" pekik Taemin tak percaya. Pria itu mengangguk.

"aku akan datang jam 7 ke sini, dan aku akan mengantarkan anda ke tempat pestanya, nona muda sangat mengharapkan kedatangan anda"

"nona muda? Nuguya?"

"nona bilang, nona akan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada anda nanti di pesta. Yang jelas, anda dan nona sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

Bertemu? Batin Taemin bertanya.

"kalau begitu saya permisi"

.

.

Joonmyeon melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah café dimana sudah ada 2 orang yang menunggu dirinya di dalam sana. Si brunette Byun Baekhyun dan kekasih mesumnya Park Chanyeol.

"kau mau memberi tahu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung. Joonmyeon menggaruk alisnya pelan.

"annyeong Choi Joonmyeon"sapa Chanyeol. Joonmyeon tersenyum kikuk.

"annyeong Park, hmm begini.." Joonmyeon menghentikan ucapannya begitu sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan dua sejoli di hadapannya. Yang err.. sedikit menganggunya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak tidak baik. Baekhyun sibuk mencubit perut Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol sibuk meringis kesakitan. "kalian kenapa?" ucap Joonmyeon datar.

"aniyo, saat kau bicara tadi Chanyeol menatapmu mesum" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"aniyo~" elak Chanyeol.

"ya! Jangan mengelak Park Chanyeol!"

"aku memang tidak melakukannya Baekbee"

"yak kau selalu mengelak"

Joonmyeon pusing dengan adu mulut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seingatnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan terharmonis yang paling aneh yang diketahuinya.

"guys? Please stop it.."ucap Joonmyeon jengah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti. "aku tak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian, kalian bisa selesaikan itu nanti, ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"mwoya?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mendelik ke arahnya.

"malam ini oppaku akan melangsungkan pertunangan, aku ingin kalian datang biar aku tak sendiri di pesta itu, kalian bisa kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"tunangan? Apa dengan Taemin eonnie?" Tanya Baekhyun. Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"bukan, dengan seseorang yang namanya Krystal Jung. Mereka dijodohkan.. kalian bisa kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"pasti kami datang" ucap Chanyeol bersemangat. Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"gomawo, ah aku harus pergi.. selesaikanlah masalah kalian baik baik annyeong"

Setelah Joonmyeon pergi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya saling diam. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Baekbee.. kenapa kau berbohong di depan Joonmyeon tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun malah beringsut pergi dari café itu. Chanyeol pun segera mengejarnya.

"Baekbee!"

"jangan panggil aku!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol tetap berlari dan akhirnya berhasil menraih pergelangan gadis brunette itu.

"ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"aku tak suka caramu menatap Joonmyeon!"

"kau masih meragukanku?"Tanya Chanyeol kali ini nada suaranya terdengar sangat serius.

"kau pikir? Sangat sulit mempercayai mu lagi Chanyeol setelah sekian kali kau berselingkuh! Dan sekarang aku baru tahu kau menyukai teman ku? Michyeoso!" seru Baekhyun emosi.

"Baekbee dengar, aku bukannya menyukai Joonmyeon tapi aku hanya pernah menyukainya, bedakan!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun yang keras kepala seperti ini.

"apa bedanya?"kali ini Baekhyun berucap pelan dengan mata yang berkaca.

"Joonmyeon hanya masa lalu, sekarang aku denganmu apa kurang jelas?"ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Joonmyeon terlalu sempurna, bisa saja kan kau menyukainya kembali?" ucap Baekhyun dan akhirnya menangis. Chanyeol memeluknya.

"jangan memikirkan yang aneh aneh, kau menyebalkan kalau seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu dan kau harus percaya itu, arrachi nae Baekbee?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Pelukanmu terasa lebih hangat, aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu seutuhnya sekarang.

.

.

Sebuah ballroom hotel bintang 5 diubah jadi ruangan pesta yang sangat indah. Di sana terlihat presdir Choi dan presdir Jung tengah berbincang. Sementara anak mereka yang seharusnya bersenang karena pesta ini diciptakan untuk mereka malah duduk melamun di pojok ruangan.

"kau tidak menyukai ini ya?"Tanya Krystal. Minho menengadah menatap wajah cantik Krystal yang hanya dipoles make up natural. Harus Minho akui malam ini Krystal cantik dengan gaun hitam yang membalut lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Nyonya Jung benar, gaun itu indah. Dan Krystal sangat pantas memakainya.

"aniyo.. aku.."

"gotjimal" ucap Krystal lalu ikut duduk di samping Minho. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap orang orang yang menghadiri pertunangan mereka. "lihat mereka, bukankah mereka sangat munafik, berpura pura senang.. aku tahu sekali bagaimana watak seorang pebisnis seperti mereka. Kau dan aku adalah korban dari jeleknya watak mereka" ucap Krystal lagi. Krystal menatap Minho seraya memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Jujur melihatnya hati Minho sedikit berdegup kencang tapi tak sekencang saat dia bersama Taemin. Dan tiba tiba dia memikirkan Taemin. Mau sampai kapan yeoja manis nan baik hati itu ia bohongi?

"mungkin begitu.."ucap Minho.

Scene beralih kepada seorang gadis berkulit putih seputih salju. Dia tengah memijat keningnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat pening.

"annyeong Choi!" seru dua orang yang tiba tiba saja menghampirinya. Dua sejoli romantis yang aneh.

"kalian akhirnya datang" ucap Joonmyeon memaksakan senyumannya.

"kau nampak tidak baik baik saja Joon?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"aku hanya terlalu lelah" ucap tersenyum simpul. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dia mendapati sosok Kris tengah menyebrangi ruangan.

"itu bukannya Kris?" Tanya Joonmyeon memastikan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kris!" panggil Chanyeol dan namja itu langsung menoleh, berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Kau ini anak presdir siapa?" Tanya Joonmeon to the point.

"apa sangat penting untuk tahu aku ini anak siapa?" ucap Kris acuh.

"kau selalu berada dimana mana aku heran" ucap Joonmyeon memijat pelipisnya.

"aku bukannya ada dimana mana, hanya saja aku berada tak jauh dari tempatmu berada yeppeo"ucap Kris sambil memamerkan smirk andalannya yang justru membuat kepala Joonmyeon semakin pening. Di saat seperti itu pintu ballroom itu terbuka menapilkan sosok yeoja bergaun soft pink diatas lutut dengan bahu yang sangat terekspos. Rambut coklatnya dibuat sedikit curly dengan polesan make up natural, dia terlihat cantik. Semuanya menatap kehadirannya. Sedangkan dia sendiri bingung dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

"kau datang!"gadis bergaun hitam yang tak lain adalah Krystal. Yeoja itu segera menghampiri yeoja bergaun soft pink.

"kau pelanggan yang waktu itu kan?" Tanya gadis itu. Krystal mengangguk.

"terima kasih karena kau telah merangkaikan bunga itu untukku, aku merasa mendapat keajaiban setelahnya"ucap Krystal seraya menuntun gadis itu ke pojok pesta dimana ada Minho di sana.

"jja.. kenalkan dia Choi Minho, tunanganku"

DEG

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Minho tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Minnie bagaimana bisa kau di sini?" Tanya Minho. Gadis itu, Taemin, hanya mematung di tempatnya.

"kalian bertunangan?" Tanya Taemin dengan tatapan kosong. Krystal menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini Krystal Jung!"desis Minho dengan emosi tertahan. Sementara Krystal hanya terdiam. "aku bisa jelaskan Minnie"

Air mata Taemin terlanjur mengalir.

"chukkaeyo~" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Minnie,mianhae jeongmal…" ucap Minho pelan mencoba meraih tangan Taemin tapi gagal. Gadis itu terlanjur menjauhkan tangannya agar Minho tak bisa menggapainya.

"aku tak seharusnya disini" ucap Taemin kemudian menatap Krystal. "kamshahamnida nona, kau sudah mengundangku dan memberikanku tontonan yang bagus," ucap Taemin terdengar tajam. Kemudian dia melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah Taemin pergi datanglah Joonmyeon gadis itu datang dengah wajah yang merah padam.

"oppa kau mengundangnya? Kau ini tak punya perasaan eoh? Aku benar –benar kecewa" ucap Joonmyeon pelan namun sangat menohok Minho. Dan kemudian gadis itu pergi mengejar langkah Taemin.

Lalu keheningan terjadi. Minho yang sedari tadi menunduk kini menengadah menatap kedua manic Krystal. Matanya berkaca menahan kepedihan hatinya saat ini.

"apa kau puas setelah melakukan ini pada Taemin? Kau tak pantas menyakitinya Jung, seumur hidupku tak pernah aku menemui gadis sejahat mu" ucap Minho lalu pergi meninggalkan Krystal. Sementara Krystal hanya diam di tempatnya.

"mianhae..mianhae, jeongmal.."

.

.

"eonnie-ya! Minnie eonnie! Kajima!" seru Joonmyeon. Tapi Taemin tetap melangkah pergi tak memperdulikan seruan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon merasa kepalanya semakin pening dan nafasnya mejadi sesak.

"eonnie ku mohon untuk berhenti!" ucap Joonmyeon dengan sedikit berteriak. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Taemin menghentikan langkahnya. Dan Joonmyeon segera menghampiri gadis itu.

GREP

"mianhae eonnie, mianhae" ucap Joonmyeon. "aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, aku mengerti.. maafkan oppaku eonnie" ucap Joonmyeon seraya terisak. Taemin mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.

"aku hanya terkejut, itu saja.. aku tak marah pada siapapun percayalah" ucap Taemin.

"gotjimal, tak seorangpun bisa membohongiku. Apa kau lupa?" ucap Joonmyeon. Dia melepas pelukannya. Menatap manik mata Taemin lekat. "mata ini tak pernah berbohong, aku tahu kau sangat terluka tapi ku mohon jangan benci oppaku. Ini semua bukan keinginannya" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"wajahmu pucat, apa kau kelelahan?" Tanya Taemin khawatir. Memang Joonmyeon malam ini sangat pucat. Taemin meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Joonmyeon.

"kau juga panas, kau sakit"

"aku akan baik baik saja, asal eonnie berjanji.. jangan jauhi aku" ucap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan memohon. Taemin mengangguk pelan. Dengan berat hati. Ada hatinya yang masih berdenyut perih saat menatap Joonmyeon. Dirinya masih tak bisa percaya bagaimana mungkin Minho melakukan semua ini kepadanya.

"aku tak bisa berjanji banyak Joonie, aku mencoba melakukannya sebisa ku" ucap Taemin pelan.

"maafkan aku karena aku merahasiakan semua ini, aku tak ingin melukaimu" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"hatimu sangat baik.."

Taemin,dengan perasaannya yang hancur. Ia akan mengingat malam ini. Seharusnya dia berkaca, hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Membayangkan dirinya dan Minho bersama itu suatu hal yang mustahil. Dan seharusnya Taemin sadar. Mungkin dia sadar sekarang, tapi sudah sangat terlambat. Taemin terlanjur mencintai Minho, dan sekarang faktanya Minho bukan lagi hanya kekasihnya tapi juga tunangan gadis lain. Hal yang membuat Taemin hancur ala mini.

**TBC**

Fyuh update, aku sih ngerasanya chapter ini kurang greget hehe mianhae-_-v yah anyway, makasih loh yaa ripiuu nya sangat menyenangkan hati aku, aku jadi siap terbang ke langit kedelapan deh/? Wkkw XD rata rata ripiuu kalian ngenesin nasibnya si Kris ya beb? Maap yak aku nelangsain nasibnya si Kris wkkw C:

**junmyunyifan **tuhkan kamu miris sama Kris, kita sama berarti kenapa ya si Kris nelangsa banget/? Makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**jimae407203 **kamu kurang suka kaiho ya beb? Mian yaa, nanti aku usahain ada part nya krisho wkwk XD makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**sendal jepit **haha emang ceritanya bang kuda kejam gitu beb, ini gak sepenuhnya sama kayak the heirs sih, melenceng ceritanya wkwk XD makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**littleXbetweenEO **annyeong~ makasih ya pujiannya nya jadi enak/ eh wkwk? :3 kamu hehe diliatin aja yaa perkembangannya gimana/? Makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Mr. Jongin albino **jahat? Jadi Kris jahat ya bukannya ngenes? Wkkw XD makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**PikaaChuu **wkwk aku juga bingung._. taemin ga ketemu kok ama minstal :3 makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**KrisHo WonKyu **siwon gasetuju soalnya ya well biasa lah masalah pantes-ga pantes, secara siwon kan *ehem* holang kaya wkkw XD kris ga benci joonie, kris benci dirinya sendiri yg gabisa dapetin joon XD makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Emmasuho **emang kris ngenes banget kisahnya -_- maapyak gasengaja wkwk XD makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**RubikLuhan **kris nya ya tetep ngenes /? Wkkw ditunggu aja yaa kelanjutannya gimandos si Kris tuh wkwk makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**leadersinlove **haha XD makasih yaa pujiannya duh jadi pengen terbang/? Ini udah update selamat menikmati, makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Ms. Jiggong** maaf ya krishonya kurang banget . miann~~ tapi makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^


	9. Chapter 9

PRINCESS'S STORY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**PRINCESS'S STORY CHAPTER 9**

.

.

Minho sedari tadi diam berdiri di balkon ballroom itu dengan Krystal menatapnya penuh harap. Sedari tadi dia memunggungi gadis itu berusaha meredam amarahnya. Ia memijit keningnya. Dan air mata menetes dari matanya. Minho merasa bodoh. Taemin pasti sangat membencinya saat ini.

"mi.. mian" ucap Krystal akhirnya. Minho tetap diam. Otaknya sibuk berpikir bagaimana menjelaskan kekacauan yang sudah terjadi ini. Dan bagaimana mungkin Krystal melakukan ini. Baru saja Minho memiliki sedikit simpati dengan Krystal tapi dia telah berhasil menghancurkan simpati Minho dengan kekacauan ini. Minho menghela nafasnya gusar dan akhirnya berbalik menatap gadis itu tajam.

"coba kau lempar sebuah piring, apa dia pecah? Katakan maaf padanya, apa dia kembali?"

"ku mohon maafkan aku"

"kau puas? Kau menghancurkan semuanya nona Jung! Kau, aku sangat ingin memukulmu saat ini, kau menyakiti Taeminku! Demi tuhan, andai kau bukan yeoja!" ucap Minho dengan nada yang tajam. Krystal menangis dalam diam.

"apa sakit?" ucap Minho. Krystal tetap menunduk. Minho hendak bergegas pergi tapi ujung jas nya ditarik Krystal.

"aku sudah meminta maaf" ucap Krystal. Minho menatapnya sinis.

"jika saja maaf bisa merubah segalanya" ucap Minho berusaha pergi lagi. Kali ini Krystal tidak menahannya. Melainkan hanya berseru.

"kau tidak mengerti, aku.. aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku menginginkanmu, kau tidak mengerti"

Minho hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dan tetap pergi menuju parkiran dan memacu mobilnya meninggalkan hotel itu.

.

.

Malam kelabu itu berlalu digantikan pagi yang mendung dihiasi awan hitam. Saat Taemin terbangun dia sadar, dia sudah menangis semalaman dan matanya terasa perih sekarang. Dia bangun dan mengambil air untuk mengompres matanya.

"gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Lee ahjussi. Taemin tersenyum.

"kau, ku dengar kau pergi ke pesta tuan Minho, bagaimana bisa kau kesana? siapa yang mengundangmu?" Tanya nya lagi.

"tunangannya, tunangannya sendiri yang mengundangku" ucap Taemin seraya melepas compress dan menatap wajahnya yang kacau lewat pantulan cermin di depannya.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu tentang ini"

"aku mengerti appa"

Lee ahjussi pergi meninggalkan anaknya. Dan begitu ayahnya pergi Taemin melangkah menuju ruang depan rumahnya. Ia menyingkap tirai yang menutupi jendelanya. Dan matanya menangkap sosok Minho disana. Berdiri dengan pesona yang masih membuat Taemin menggilainya. Gadis manis itu tersenyum miris.

"mau apa lagi kau?" ucap Taemin pelan. Dia kembali menutup tirainya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia mendial beberapa angka.

"gwiboon, maaf aku tak bisa membantumu hari ini, aku tidak enak badan" ucapnya pelan kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

Sementara itu di luar Minho masih berdiri. Dia tahu tadi Taemin yang menyingkap tirainya.

"aku datang ingin mencoba menjelaskan dan mungkin mendapatkan maafmu Minnie"

.

.

Pagi sekali Joonmyeon sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Duduk di sebuah kedai teh seorang diri. Wajahnya masih pucat dan dia terlihat tidak sangat baik. Pancake yang tadinya dihiasi kepulan asap mulai mendingin. Dia terlihat tak akan menyentuh sarapannya melainkan hanya memandang kosong keluar jendela kedai itu.

KLING

"Joon~ mian aku datang terlambat" ucap sebuah suara berat yang tak lain Jongin. Jongin datang masih dengan pakaian joggingnya. Dia menatap wajah Joonmyeon lamat –lamat. "apa kau sakit?" ucapnya membelai pipi Joonmyeon yang terlihat sedikit lebih tirus. Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut.

"aniyo, aku hanya kurang tidur"ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Gadis itu terlihat kurang sehat. Dia juga memakai sweeter yang cukup kebesaran hampir menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya. Dan Jongin tahu, bukan hal baik yang sudah terjadi pada Joonmyeon.

"baiklah jika kau tak mau cerita" ucap Jongin. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut.

"kau sudah makan?" Tanya Joonmyeon seraya tangannya mulai memotong pancakenya. Jongin menggeleng pelan. "buka mulutmu, pesawat datang~" ucap Joonmyeon seperti seorang suster yang sedang menyuapi anak kecil. Jongin membuka mulutnya dan memakan suapan pancake itu. ketika Joonmyeon hendak menyuapi Jongin lagi tangan Jongin dengan cepat merebut sendoknya.

"kau juga harus makan, aku tidak mau kau sakit" ucap Jongin kini bergantian menyuapi Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"aku memang sakit, di sini" ucap Joonmyeon seraya memegang dadanya. Gadis itu tersenyum samar. Matanya mulai berkaca. Jongin terdiam. "aku mudah lelah, kepalaku juga terasa pening, aku sakit karena merindukanmu" ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Jongin menaruh sendoknya dan mengacak kepala Joonmyeon pelan.

"kalau kau merindukanku, kau bisa temui aku dan di saat itu aku akan memelukmu dan mengusir rasa sakit itu" ucap Jongin. Lalu dia bangkit dan memeluk Joonmyeon yang masih duduk di kursinya. Mengecup pipi yeoja itu pelan.

"saranghae~"

"nado, jeongmal saranghae"

Aku selalu merindukanmu. Tak peduli seberapa lama atau seberapa sering kita bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena sesungguhnya, di detik ketika sosokmu tak lagi tertangkap oleh mataku, di saat itulah hatiku langsung terpenuhi rasa rindu. Dan aku takut, aku tak bisa menemui mu untuk menuntaskan rasa rindu ini.

.

.

Krystal datang seorang diri ke toko bunga tempat dimana Taemin bekerja. Setelah malam itu dia merasa bersalah. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Dia bisa merasakan betapa terlukanya perasaan Taemin malam itu. dia mau minta maaf. Walaupun dia tau, maaf tak bisa mengubah pecahan piring menjadi piring yang utuh lagi. Tapi dia mau mencoba.

"annyeonghaseyo" ucap seorang pelayan wanita berambut pirang.

"mianhae Agassi, aku ingin menemui seseorang bernama Taemin"

"ah mian, dia tidak bekerja hari ini" ucapnya pelayan itu. Krystal menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berpikir jalan yang terbaik.

"bisa aku mengetahui alamat rumahnya?"

.

.

Kyungsoo kini berada di jalanan menuju perpustakaan kota. Seharusnya sejak satu jam yang lalu ia dan Jongin sudah berjalan bersama menuju perpustakann itu. berkali –kali dia mencoba menghubungin Jongin namja tan itu tak juga mengangkat telponnya. Sms pun tidak dia balas.

Kyungsoo mendecak sebal.

"mungkin aku harus pergi sendiri"ucap Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan melewati mini market dan secara kebetulan Kris baru saja keluar dari mini market itu.

"hey Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekenanya dan membalas sapaan Kris. "annyeong" dia berniat pergi tapi Kris malah mengikuti langkahnya.

"kau sebenarnya mau kemana? Ku lihat kau mencoba menghubungi seseorang? Apa Jongin?" Tanya Kris bertubi –tubi. Kyungsoo tetap diam tak berniat menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Jongin sekarang.. mungkin bersama Joonmyeon di suatu tempat" ucap Kris pelan namun dapat Kyungsoo dengar dengan sangat jelas. Gadis bermata bulat itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"maksudmu? Jongin.. kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"kau lupa siapa aku?"ucap Kris seraya menebar smirk mempesonanya. Kyungsoo terdiam. Yah memang satu satunya hal di dunia ini yang dapat mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Jongin hanya si putri itu, Choi Joonmyeon.

"apa kau menuju ke suatu tempat? Mau ku temani? Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan" tawar Kris. Kyungsso hanya melengos pergi. Kris mengikuti langkah gadis itu dari belakang.

"di saat seperti ini, seharusnya kita saling membantu bukannya begini, kau ini bagaimana" ucap Kris lagi sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam. Pikirannya terhanyut pada bayangan apa yang sedang Jongin dan Joonmyeon lakukan sampai Jongin melupakan janji mereka. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati. Memang seharusnya dia tak boleh jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu.

"apa kau benar –benar menawarkan bantuan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Kris tersenyum penuh arti.

"kau berubah pikiran?"

.

.

Krystal sampai di sebuah rumah yang lebih mirip istana. Dia sedikit terpukau dengan bangunan yang katanya tempat tinggal Taemin itu. dia menekan bell nya dan seseorang terlihat membukakan pintu.

"ada apa ya nona?" Tanya pria itu sopan.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Taemin" ucap Krystal. Pria itu menunjukkan jalan menuju rumah Taemin tapi bukan menuju bangunan utama rumah itu. melainkan sebuah jalan menuju taman belakang rumah itu dimana ada sebuah bangunan lain yang seperti rumah. Yang Krystal sadari pertama kali ialah Taemin sendiri tengah berdiri di depan bangunan itu dengan seorang namja yang terlihat seperti Minho.

"kalian?" ucap Krystal dan keduanya menoleh. Krystal terpaku pada tangan Minho yang mengenggam tangan Taemin. Mata gadis itu spontan berkaca.

"kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?" Tanya Minho. Krystal tersenyum miris.

"jadi kalian tinggal satu rumah?" Krystal menghela nafas kecewanya. "tadinya aku datang ingin minta maaf, tapi.. kau benar benar tidak menghargai aku sebagai tunanganmu Choi Minho.." air mata Krystal mulai berjatuhan. Krystal tak berkata –kata apalagi dan langsung angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Minho sendiri masih mematung, pertama kalinya dia melihat Krystal benar benar menangis. Taemin sendiri juga itu terdiam.

"kejar dia!" ucap Taemin. Minho tersadar dan langsung menatap manik mata yeoja manis itu. "urusanku denganmu belum selesai, aku bisa selesaikan urusanku dengannya nanti, jadi apa kau mau mendengarkanku dulu?" ucap Minho mantap. Dan entah kenapa Taemin tak bisa menolak permintaan atau mungkin perintah dari Minho.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan hari ini dan malah menghabiskan hari itu di tepi sungai han. Bersama orang seperti Kris yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Kris hanya terseyum bodoh dengan keheningan yang terjadi di antara dia dan Kyungsoo. Yeoja ini sangat pendiam.

"kenapa kau menyukai Jongin?" Tanya Kris akhirnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sekali.

"aku, juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukainya, aku pikir karena kami sudah lama bersama" ucap Kyungsoo.

"sudah lama?"

"ya, aku mengenal Jongin sudah sejak kecil, aku sudah mengetahui Jongin jauh sebelum Joonmyeon mengenalnya"dia tersenyum cukup lama sebelum berdecak miris.

"apakah semua kisahnya selalu seperti ini? Apa ketika seorang yeoja dan namja berteman cukup baik, si yeoja duluankah yang selalu menyadari dirinya jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri?" ucap Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan mata bulatnya yang meredup. Kris tersenyum miris.

"tidak juga, aku pernah berada dalam posisimu, mungkin yang lebih tepat, siapa yang lebih perasa? Aku waktu itu merasa kalau hubunganmu dengan temanku itu sudah terlampau erat jadi aku pikir aku bukan hanya ingin berteman lagi, aku menyukainya dan aku ingin memilikinya.." ucap Kris.

"lalu, apa kau bisa memilikinya?"

"kalau aku bisa, aku tidak akan berada di sini, terjebak merencanakn ide gila untuk memisahkan Joonmyeon ku dan Jonginmu" ucap Kris dengan nada meledek. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tapi, Kris. Memisahkan mereka sama saja dengan menyakiti mereka kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"di saat mereka terluka kita akan hadir menjadi penyembuh luka mereka"ucap Kris mantap.

.

.

Hari berganti dan kehidupan sekolah mulai menyapa kembali. Sekitar pukul 6 Joonmyeon sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Dia sudah duduk di meja makan dengan ibunya duduk di sana juga oppanya. Susana sangat hening ketika sang ayah datang. Sosok tegas itu mendeham pelan dan makan pagi itu dimulai. Sangat hening hanya ada suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

"eomma, apa eomma akan mengantarkku lagi ke sekolah?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang sudah selesai dengan makannya. Nyonya Choi diam sebentar sebelum bicara.

"mianhae chagi, eomma tak bisa mengantarmu.."

"appa sudah siapkan orang yang akan mengantarmu" potong sang ayah cepat. Dia berdeham kecil dan seorang maid datang. "panggilkan ZiTao" dan maid itu pergi tak lama kembali bersama seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"ZiTao, antarkan putriku ke sekolahnya dan jalankan apa yang ku perintahkan" ucap sang ayah.

"appa aku pikir Lee ahjussi cukup, aku tak butuh seorang bodyguard" tolak Joonmyeon.

"appa tak mau dengar penolakan" ucap sang appa tanpa menatap Joonmyeon. Dengan berat hati Joonmyeon pergi bersama bodyguard barunya. Bodyguard itu membukakan pintu mobil dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Membuat Joonmyeon tidak tega membenci orang ini.

"aku harap kau tahu jalan yang benar menuju sekolahku" ucap Joonmyeon sinis. Si bodyguardnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sesampainya di sekolah si bodyguard mengikuti Joonmyeon bahkan sampai ke halaman sekolah.

"yak eommaku saja tak pernah mengantarku sejauh ini!" seru Joonmyeon kesal. Si bodyguard hanya menunduk.

"mianhae nona tapi sajangnim bilang.."

"selalu saja begini, setiap apapun yang appa bilang kenapa semua orang menurutinya! Aku kesal dengan pria itu" ucap Joonmyeon yang sangat jelas menaruh begitu banyak kekesalan dalam nada bicaranya. Di saat itu Joonmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati sosok Jongin berdiri di ujung koridor. Namja itu tersenyum manis.

"kembalilah ke mobil, kau sudah mengantarku ke sekolah sekarang" ucap Joonmyeon dan ketika dia mau beranjak pergi menghampiri Jongin bodyguard itu mencekal tangannya.

"nona harus ke kelas"

"kau.. lancang"

"mian, salah satu tugasku mencegah anda menemui dia" ucap si bodyguard seraya matanya menunjuk sosok Jongin. Kepala Joonmyeon berdenyut lagi. Dia pusing lagi.

"arraseo, aku ke kelas. Kembalilah ke mobil kau menakuti yang lainnya" ucap Joonmyeon. Dan bodyguard itu melepaskan tangannya. Dia membungkuk pelan dan membiarkan Joonmyeon berjalan.

Joonmyeon melangkah pelan menghampiri Jongin tapi hanya melewati sosok pemuda itu seraya berbisik.

"kita bertemu di atap"

.

.

Pada jam istirahat Joonmyeon sengaja tidak ke kantin dan membiarkan Baekhyun ke sana sendirian. Kakinya malah melangkah ke atap gedung sekolah ini. Di sana sudah ada Jongin. Namja tan itu sudah duduk dengan headset menggantung di telinganya. Joonmyeon memelankan langkahnya dan segera menutup mata Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Mendapat kejutan seperti itu Jongin tersenyum. Memegang tangan joonmyeon yang menutupi matanya.

"Joonmyeonie, ini pasti Joonmyeonie" ucap Jongin. Joonmyeon tertawa pelan lalu ikut duduk di samping Jongin.

"bagaimana bisa tahu?" Tanya Joonmyeon bodoh. Ya tentu saja, karena hanya Joonmyeon yang meminta Jongin ketemuan di atap seperti ini.

"tentu saja, mengetahui keberadaanmu itu mudah. Ohya kau sudah makan?"Tanya Jongin. Dia terlihat mengambil sesuatu di sampingnya. Sebuah kotak bekal.

"belum.. hmm sejak kapan kau bawa bekal?" Tanya Joonmyeon melihat isi kotak bekal itu yang nampaknya sangat enak.

"aku tidak bawa, tapi Kyungsoo yang memberikannya, buka mulutmu" ucap Jongin siap menyuapi Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menurut saja dan membuka mulutnya. Sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya merasa tidak enak, Kyungsoo memberikannya untuk Jongin tapi Jongin malah memberikan padanya. Saat makanan itu masuk ke indera pengecapannya, ia percaya akan kemampuan matanya. Makanan ini memang seenak yang terlihat.

"eum, Jongin kau tidak makan?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Jongin menggeleng. "ini tidak adil, Kyungsoo memberikannya untukmu tapi kau malah memberikannya padaku, Kyungsoo bisa kecewa kalau dia tahu" ucap Joonmyeon yang entah kenapa dalam nada bicaranya saat menyebut nama Kyungsoo sangat aneh. Seperti, tidak enak? Risih? Entahlah.

"baiklah aku makan" ucap Jongin menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

"sini berikan, gantian aku yang menyuapi mu" ucap Joonmyeon merebut bekal itu. Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Joonmyeon pelan.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Tanya Jongin. Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"bukan sesuatu yang penting, aku hanya merindukanmu" ucap Joonmyeon. Mata hazelnya menatap Jongin sendu.

"apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah?" Tanya Jongin. Joonmyeon menaruh bekal yang di pegangnya ke tempat di sampingnya. Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.

"aku lelah.. aku ingin istirahat sebentar saja.." ucapnya pelan. Jongin meletakkan tangannya di kepala Joonmyeon. Dan saat itu Joonmyeon merasa sangat damai.

"aku ingin seperti ini, selalu bersamamu selamanya" ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Jongin tersenyum samar. Joonmyeon sangat aneh di matanya. Jongin melepas headsetnya dan dipasangkan ke telinga Joonmyeon.

"dengarkan"

**Forever, your peter pan**

**Your man that stopped the time**

**Although I'm lacking, **

**I'm running to you who I loved so much (peter pan – EXO)**

Joonmyeon tersenyum samar. Dia memejamkan matanya pelan berusaha menahan air mata yang siap membanjiri pipinya. Dia tidak mau menangis lagi di depan Jongin.

Kita adalah satu jiwa yang sengaja tuhan pisahkan untuk saling mengerti apa itu memiliki. Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu yang ku yakini adalah separuh jiwaku yang akan mengajarkanku apa itu memiliki. Dan sekarang aku mengerti, aku terlalu menginginkanmu, hatiku takut tak dapat memilikimu. Aku rasa aku mulai egois sekarang.

"sekarang kau yang dengarkan laguku" ucap Joonmyeon serya mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia memasangkan headset itu ke telinga Jongin.

**I hope I can wear you every day and spend all our time together **

**Every day, Oh my love, **

**Even on days I want to lean on you with tears, always**

**I'll be with you, always**

**I hope I can put you on and fly around the sky **

**Then if I get tired, I can fall asleep under you, always**

**Please cover my heart (back hug – Girls' Generation)**

Jongin menatap Joonmyeon lekat lalu tersenyum lembut.

"I will always cover your heart, Joonmyeonie" ucapnya membawa tubuh Joonmyeon mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

Aku takut, jiwa kita ditakdirkan seperti rel kereta. Kita hidup berdampingan menjalani semuanya bersama, tapi tidak untuk bersatu.

**TBC**

Finally ~ ini chapter 9.. duh aku belom nemu akhir yang pas biar gak anti klimaks gitu maksudnya mianhae~ bakalan panjang kayaknya -_-v

**Mr. Jongi albino **kaihonya masih lanjut beb~~ wkkw maaf mengganggu kebahagiaan kamu XD btw makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**littleXbetweenEO **haha asik deh bikin kamu nyes/? Wkwk itu si joonmyeon sakit gegara kangen kai wakak XD btw makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**sendaljepit** iya kaiho belom putus, dulu juga aku suka kaiho gegara pidio di yutub wkwkk XD btw makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**KrisHo WonKyu **iya yang ngundang si krystal wkwk makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**jimae407203** ditungguin aja ya bee akhirnya gimana akunya juga masih bingung wkwkk makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**junmyunyifan** aduh kamu ada dendam tersendiri ama kris? Wkwk sip okey aku nelangsain dia wkwk makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**PikaaChuu **iya jadi aku gamau si ital kejem kejem banget beeb, nanti kalo kekejeman kesian wkwk itu joonmyeonnya sakit kangen doangan kok/? Makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**DragonAqua **engga kaihonya masih nyambung beb, itu krystal lagi mengalami labilisasi beb wkwkwk makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Emmasuho ** amiin ya doain aku nya idenya gaputus dijalan biar cepet kelar wkkw makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Guest **iya gapapa kok beb, nanti yaa krishonya~ ditunggu aja/? Wks makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Aoi **iya temin nelangsa wkwkk iya tautuh si siwon jahat bener macem ibu tiri/? Wkwkmakasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**aif ** jangan omelin ital omelin author nya aja/? Wkkw semoga joonmyeon cepet sembuh amiin~ makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^


	10. Chapter 10

PRINCESS'S STORY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**PRINCESS'S STORY CHAPTER 10**

.

.

Kris, melangkah santai ke dalam rumahnya siang itu. Seperti biasa di dalam rumah itu seorang perempuan muda tengah duduk seraya membolak balik majalah.

"ada apa lagi kau kembali Kris?"Tanya wanita itu.

"jie, apa daddy ada di rumah?" Tanya Kris seraya menatap jiejienya itu.

"hmm…"

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada di rumah?" ucap sebuah suara di belakang Kris. Dia menoleh ke balakang dan sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok ayahnya tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"oh, ya aku terjebak"gumam Kris pelan.

"ada yang ingin daddy bicarakan..."

"kalau soal melanjutkan study bisnis, daddy sudah tahu jawabanku, aku menolak" potong Kris mantap. Victoria yang melihat perdebatan akan segera dimulai lebih memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

"aku memintamu Kris Wu," ucap pria paruh baya itu memelas. Kris memejamkan matanya.

"jangan gunakan nada bicara seperti itu daddy" ucap Kris. Ia tahu ayahnya benar benar meminta saat ini.

"aku hanya ingin tenang saat aku pergi nanti" ucap pria itu lagi. Kris membuka matanya dan menatap ayahnya tajam.

"daddy, kau akan baik baik saja, berhenti bicara seolah olah kau akan pergi! Aku tidak mau dengar itu"ucap Kris dengan nada kesal. Ayahnya selalu bilang tentang kepergiannya. Dan tanpa ayahnya sadari hal itu menjadi beban tersendiri untuk Kris. Mereka saling diam tak berniat bicara.

"ohya, ada apa kau kemari Kris?" Tanya sang ayah. Kris menatap mata sang ayah.

"entahlah, aku pikir aku merindukan rumah" ucapnya pelan sekali.

.

.

Minho dan Taemin berjalan bersama menelusuri tepi sungai han. Tangan mereka saling tertaut tapi tak ada kehangatan di sana. Minho sibuk menatap ke depan sementara Taemin malah memilih menunduk.

"_ku mohon Minnie, izinkan aku menghabiskan waktuku, waktu yang tersisa bersamamu.. aku tahu aku salah. Tapi ku mohon"_

"_bagaimana mungkin kau meminta hal ini?"_

"_karena aku terlalu mencintaimu Minnie"_

Mereka tetap diam hingga akhirnya duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang dinaungi pohon maple.

"bisakah kita bersikap seperti biasa?" ucap Minho menatap Taemin lekat. Namun Taemin tetap menunduk, tak ingin menatap wajah namja yang sudah sangat menyakitinya sekaligus namja yang sangat dicintainya dan yang ia harapkan juga mencintainya.

"bagaimana mungkin aku bersikap biasa? Sekarang aku tau, namjachinguku bukan lagi sepenuhnya namjachinguku, dia sudah menjadi tunangan orang lain dan mungkin akan menikah dengannya tak lama lagi, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bersikap biasa? Choi Minho?"Taemin menatap sendu Minho. Matanya berkaca, kapanpun bisa saja air mata mengalir dari mata Taemin. Minho menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Taemin.

"ku mohon jangan seperti ini Minnie, kau membuatku sangat jahat"

"kau memang jahat Choi Minho kau jahat" ucap Taemin dengan suara bergetar. Dan setitik air mata berhasil lolos. Minho tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk gadis itu. Dia mengecupi kepala gadis itu berkali kali.

"aku sayang padamu, maaf karena telah menyakitimu.. aku benar benar minta maaf Taemin, tapi ku mohon.. tetaplah berada di sisiku, aku memohon padamu" bisik Minho.

Di waktu yang sama, ada hati lain yang ikut terluka dan mungkin sama dalamnya. Krystal melihat semuanya. Krystal terluka, Krystal juga menangis. Krystal menginginkan semua yang Taemin miliki. Krystal menginginkan Minho.

"aku juga ingin jadi dia, aku ingin kau peluk saat menangis, aku menyukaimu Choi Minho.. aku sangat menyukaimu kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti?" lirih Krystal.

**Because I'm so stupid and such a fool**

**my eyes don't see nobody but you**

**even though I know you love someone else**

**you could never know the pain that I felt**

**oh oh oh**

**You probably never think of me at all**

**and I know we have no memories**

**but the one who really wants you is me**

**in the end only my tears will fall (because I'm stupid – SS501)**

.

.

Malam saat Joonmyeon tengah berjalan seorang diri. Pertama kalinya tanpa kawalan Zitao, bodyguardnya. Tadi dia habis menemui Baekhyun dan menyuruh Zitao pulang terlebih dulu. Dia bilang dia akan pulang naik taxi tapi dia tak menepati kata katanya. Dia malah memilih menghabiskan malam dengan berjalan –jalan seorang diri seperti gadis kesepian. Tanpa sadar langkahnya membawanya ke sebuah minimarket. Dia ingat, malam itu saat dia menangis dan dia bertemu dengan Kris dan namja itu bersedia meminjamkan tubuhnya untuk Joonmyeon bersandar. Baekhyun benar, Kris bukan namja yang seburuk yang Joonmyeon pikirkan.

Joonmyeon menyadari sesuatu. Ia merasa sedikit aneh ketika menyadarinya. Rasanya sudah lama Kris tidak mengganggunya. Ya, mungkin ini sedikit menggelikan tapi Joonmyeon harus mengakui kalau dia merindukan keusilan yang sering Kris lakukan, dulu. Di saat Joonmyeon terdiam seraya tersenyum bodoh seseorang keluar dari minimarket itu. Kris Wu.

"kau?" ucap Kris. Joonmyeon menatap Kris dengan sedikit terkejut. "kenapa kau di sini? Dimana bodyguardmu, atau dimana Jongin?" Tanya Kris. Joonmyeon tersenyum kikuk.

"aku seorang diri, kau sendiri sedang apa?"Tanya Joonmyeon.

"membeli beberapa keperluan" ucap Kris. Namja itu menghela nafas pelan. "aku hanya membuang waktu, annyeong" ucap Kris lalu meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Kris yang sangat dingin. Yeoja itu membiarkan Kris melaluinya.

"dia mengacuhkanku?" ucap Joonmyeon pelan sekali. Tanpa disadari Joonmyeon, Kris menghentikan langkahnya dia mendecak sebal. Dia berbalik lagi dan menarik tangan Joonmyeon.

"kau tersesat? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"ucap Kris. Joonmyeon hanya diam saja.

"aku tidak tersesat"

"lalu kenapa kau berkeliaran di jalan? Benar kau putri Choi?"

"kau membuatku kesal!" seru Joonmyeon. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya yang tadi digenggam oleh Kris. Joonmyeon memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya. Dan Kris malah hal itu justru membuat Joonmyeon semakin bingung.

"aku selalu membuatmu kesal ya?" Tanya Kris pelan.

"oh?" sahut Joonmyeon yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Kris. Kris tersenyum sendu seraya menatap orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Seperti bukan Kris yang biasanya.

"ah, Kris, mianhae.. aku melukai perasaanmu ya?" ucap Joonmyeon merasa tidak enak. Mendengar itu Kris kembali tersenyum.

"tidak.. tidak seutuhnya, kau menyakitinya sedikit" ucap Kris disertai senyum jahil seperti biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa Joonmyeon merasa Kris sedang tidak bercanda.

"kalau begitu aku benar benar minta maaf" ucap Joonmyeon lagi. Kris ingin tertawa rasanya melihat wajah bersalah Joonmyeon. Dai mengacak pelan rambut gadis itu.

"gwaenchana, ohya maukah kau memberi tahuku bagaimana caranya membuatmu senang?" ucap Kris pelan. Joonmyeon entah kenapa, dadanya berdegup kencang saat Kris mengatakan hal itu.

"kau akan selamanya menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan untukku" ucap Joonmyeon mulai melangkah lagi. Tapi Kris malah mematung di tempatnya. Joonmyeon kembali lagi kali ini mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"mianhae" ucapnya pelan. Kris tersenyum. Menautkan kelingkingnya di jari Joonmyeon.

"aku tidak tahu kau bisa seimut ini" ucap Kris.

"jangan seperti itu, kemana sifat usilmu?" ucap Joonmyeon masih blushing karena dibilang imut.

"apa kau merindukannya?"

"ya.. eh?" Joonmyeon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya imut. Kris kembali tersenyum usil.

"aku tahu kau merindukannya, mengapa sulit sekali membuatmu mengaku?" tanya Kris. Joonmyeon membuang mukanya.

"ah nde~ aku membuang waktu lagi, kajja kita pulang" ucap Kris kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon lembut. Joonmyeon diam dan hanya menurut. Dia melihat tangan Kris yang kini menggenggam tangannya. Melihat wajah namja itu yang kini tersenyum.

Aku merasa aneh saat kita bersama seperti ini.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo mendesah melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin di hadapannya. Namja itu hanya diam sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Dia terlihat gelisah. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya.

"kita tidak bisa belajar kalau seperti ini" ucap gadis itu pelan. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan rasa bersalah.

"mianhae.."

"apa yang mengganggumu?" Jongin diam tak merespon. "soal Joonmyeon kah? Kita sudah lama tak saling bertukar cerita, apa kau mau cerita? Aku siap mendengarkan" tawar Kyungsoo.

"yah, dia hanya belum membalas pesanku" ucap Jongin pelan.

"kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya?"

"tentu saja"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Jongin tak melihatnya. Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya lagi. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa tetap mendengarkan hal yang selalu bisa menyakitinya lebih dalam.

"lalu?"

"entahlah Kyung.." Jongin kini menatap Kyungsoo. "kau.. punya masalah? Kenapa matamu berkaca Kyung?"

Ya aku punya masalah dengan diriku, aku punya banyak masalah yang tak bisa ku ceritakan padamu walau aku sangat ingin menceritakannya. Batin Kyungsoo berucap.

"kau sedang tidak baik, ada apa?"

Bagaimana aku menjawabnya? Kalau boleh jujur kau yang membuatku tidak baik baik saja. Ucap batin Kyungsoo lagi. Air mata Kyungsoo tiba –tiba saja jatuh.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku seperti ini, ah aku harus pulang ini sudah malam.. annyeong" dengan cepat Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri mencoba meredam rasa sakitnya.

**it's okay if I'm hurt for a day and a year like this**

**it's fine even if my heart's hurts**

**yes because I'm just in love with you**

**I can not send you away one more time (it has to be you – Yesung)**

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Choi. Seseorang sudah datang ke sana. Krystal jung. Gadis itu membawa kantung belanja berisikan bahan makanan.

"Krystal?" ucap Kyuhyun yang tak lain adalah nyonya Choi. "pagi sekali kau datang, bahkan Minho belum juga bangun" ucap nya lagi. Krystal tersenyum manis.

"gwaenchana, aku ingin membalas budi, setiap kali ke rumah Minho oppa selalu menungguku, dan sekarang biarkan aku menunggunya dan mungkin memasak untuknya"ucap Krystal fasih sekali.

"kau bisa memasak?"

"eum.. setidaknya aku pernah kursus memasak" Krystal tertawa pelan. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun senang, calon menantunya ini adalah gadis yang baik. Begitu pikirnya.

"apa tidak apa jika kau memasak? Nanti bajumu kotor" ucap Kyuhyun. Krystal kembali tersenyum.

"kalau kotor bisa dicuci kan? Eum, ommonim dimana dapurnya?" tanya Krystal. Kyuhyun menunjukannya. Disana sudah ada 2 koki yang terkejut melihat sang nyonya rumah tumbennya mengunjungi dapur.

"tolong bantu dia, dia mau memasakkan sarapan untuk Minho" ucap Kyuhyun kedua koki itu segera mengangguk patuh dan membantu Krystal membawakan kantung belanjanya.

"Krystal, aku tinggal ya, aku harus menelpon rekanku" ucap Kyuhyun. Krytsl tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Selepas Kyuhyun pergi, Krystal mengedarkan pandangannya sejak masuk sampai ke dapur.

"apa suasana di rumah ini selalu seperti ini?" tanya Krystal kepada 2 koki yang sibuk memilah belanjaan Krystal. Mereka menatap Krystal bingung. Well, kediaman Choi itu memang indah, besar dan megah.. tapi Krystal merasa rumah ini sangat dingin. Entah kenapa.

"apa setiap hari selalu sepi seperti ini?" tanya Krystal.

"eum.. tidak nona, di sini banyak maid yang bekerja jadi rumah ini tidak sepi" kata salah seorang koki. Krystal tersenyum.

"bukan ramai yang seperti itu, maksudku keluarga di sini, apa selalu seperti ini?" tanya Krystal.

"begitulah, tuan besar sibuk di perusahaan, nyonya juga sibuk pergi pergian bersama teman temannya, sementara tuan muda Minho, biasanya dia ada di amerika untuk sekolah lalu nona muda, dia sekolah dan pulang hanya sebentar lalu pergi lagi.. mereka hanya berkumpul untuk sarapan lalu setelah itu mereka mulai menjalani hari hari mereka sendiri" ucap koki yang satu lainnya. Krystal terdiam. Tak lama Krystal keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah nampan berisikan sarapan. Dia memanggil seorang maid yang kebetulan lewat.

"bisa beri tahu aku dimana kamar Minho?" ucapnya maid itu mengangguk.

"biar saya yang bawakan nampannya nona"

"aniya, aku saja. kau nanti bukakan pintu kamarnya saja" ucap Krystal seraya tersenyum manis.

Dan maid itu pun mengangguk. Di sepanjang jalan menuju kamar Minho Krystal melihat beberapa foto keluarga yang terpajang dia melihat kepalsuan di dalam foto itu.

"ini nona" ucap si maid membukakan pintunya. Krystal dapat melihat Minho masih tertidur. Dia menaruh nampannya di meja dekat tempat tidur Minho. Yeoja itu kemudian membuka tirai tirai yang menutupi jendelannya membiarkan sinar matahari menerobos kamar itu. Minho terlihat mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"selamat pagi~" ucap Krystal. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Minho, menepuk pipi Minho pelan.

"Taemin, sebentar lagi aku bangun" racau Minho seraya memegang tangan Krystal.

DEG.

Krystal segera melepaskan tersenyum miris.

"aku Krystal" ucapnya pelan dan langsung membuat Minho membuka matanya lebar lebar. Namja itu segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ekspresinya seperti habis melihat hantu.

"kau.."

Kristal memiringkan tubuhnya berusaha mengambil nampan yang tadi dia bawa.

"aku datang pagi pagi sekali untuk memasak sarapan untukmu, dimakan ya?" ucap Krystal lembut dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik. Dan hal itu membuat Minho tak sampai hati untuk bersikap keras pada yeoja yang sudah menyakiti Taeminnya. Minho menggaruk kepalanya, dia merasa canggung sekarang.

"baiklah aku mandi dulu"

"hm.. dimana aku bisa menunggumu?" tanya Krystal.

"kau bisa menonton dulu di sana" ucap Minho seraya menunjuk sofa yang berada di depan sebuah layar televisi besar. Krystal tersenyum lalu pergi ke sofa itu.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Minho sudah selesai.

"ah makanannya pasti sudah dingin" ucap Krystal yeoja itu membuka satu persatu tutup saji makanan itu. makanannya terlihat enak di mata Minho. "apa aku harus menyuapimu oppa?" tanya Krystal sambil mengelap sendok dan garpu yang akan digunakan Minho. Minho tak menjawab. Dia masih terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Krystal.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Minho. Krystal terdiam, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf, aku hanya sedang mencoba menunjukan ketulusanku lewat makanan ini, aku berharap dengan ini kau mau memaafkanku oppa" ucap Krystal lembut. Lalu dia memberikan sendoknya ke Minho. Minho menerimanya dan Krystal masih tersenyum. Minho baru sadar, Krystal gadis yang tulus. Tapi dia menunjukkannya dengan cara yang salah.

"bagaimana rasanya?"

"enak.. terima kasih"

"sama sama.."

.

.

Joonmyeon menunggu dengan cemas kedatangan Jongin di kedai yang sama seperti pagi itu. berkali kali Joonmyeon meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap menunggu. Pukul 9 dan Jongin belum juga datang. Kedai itu mulai ramai.

**To: Jonginnie**

**Eodisseo?**

Joonmyeon menyamankan posisi duduknya, sesekali ia menatap layar ponselnya dan tak ada pesan baru. Jongin tak membalas pesannya.

"cepatlah datang, aku mungkin tak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi" bisik Joonmyeon.

KLING

Seseorang datang. Dan itu Jongin. Joonmyeon segera berdiri dan menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar.

"akhirnya kau datang"

"kenapa kau selalu memintaku datang tiba –tiba?"ucap Jongin.

"kau tak membalas pesanku"

"aku meninggalkan poselku begitu membaca pesanmu"

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Jongin masih ceroboh seperti dulu.

"arraseo, bagaimana kalau kita habiskan hari ini bersama?" ajak Joonmyeon. Jongin menatap gadisnya bingung. Tak biasanya.

"baiklah, pertama tama kita harus?"

"sarapan, aku meninggalkan rumah tanpa sarapan karena menunggumu"

.

.

Krystal sedang berada satu mobil bersama Minho menuju suatu tempat.

"kenapa kau merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Minho.

"aku ingin membuat sebuah memori denganmu.. aku juga ingin dikenang sebagai soosk yang baik di hatimu" ucap Krystal enteng. Minho sendiri tertegun dengan pernyataan Krystal.

"ohya kapan kapan pertemukan aku dengan yeojachingumu, aku ingin meminta maaf atas semunya" ucapnya lagi.

"kau serius?"

"tentu saja, aku bukan orang sejahat yang kau pikir.. bisakah kau berhenti berpikiran jelek tentangku?"

Minho terdiam lagi. Kini senyuman manis itu memudar dari wajah Krystal. Minho hanya bisa melihat ekspresi dingin Krystal yang terpantul dari kaca jendela mobilnya. Minho merasa bersalah. Dan Minho benci itu.

"mianhae.."

"gwaenchana, salahku juga"selepas mendengar jawaban itu, Minho menepikan mobilnya dan membuat Krystal menatapnya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengacak puncak kepala Krystal lembut.

"kau bilang kau mau membuat memori yang baik bersamaku, seharusnya kau tersenyum bukan seperti ini" ucap Minho. Dan hal itu berhasil memancing senyuman yeoja cantik di sampingnya.

"kau memintaku untuk tersenyum, akan aku lakukan"

.

.

Joonmyeon tersenyum senang melihat hasil jepretan foto nya bersama Jongin. Mereka tengah berjalan jalan di lotte world sekarang.

"apa kau senang?" tanya Jongin. Joonmyeon mengangguk keras. Menunjukkan betapa senangnya ia saat ini. Tangannya setia menggelayut di lengan kekar Jongin.

"ah ini untukmu, dan ini untukku" ucap Joonmyeon seraya menyerahkan selembat foto mereka pada Jongin. Jongin mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya sementara Joonmyeon memasukan yang satu lagi ke dalam tas yang dia bawa.

"ada satu tempat lagi yang ingin aku datangi hari ini"

"harus hari ini?" tanya Jongin. Mereka sudah bermain sepanjang hari apakah Joonmyeon tidak lelah?

"iya.. harus, kalau tidak aku tak tahu kapan lagi kita bisa kesana, lagi pula dekat.. aku ingin berjalan di tepi sungai han bersamamu" ucap Joonmyeon. Dan Jongin pun menuruti perkataan yeoja manis itu. mereka benar benar pergi ke sungai han. Di sana mereka hanya menelusuri tepi sungai bersama sama. Saling mengaitkan tangan mereka. Hingga matahari benar benar terbenam mereka tetap melakukan kegiatan itu. hanya saling diam menelusuri sungai han. Jantung Joonmyeon berdegup kencang sementara Jongin, ia merasa gelisah. Hingga tida di sebuah jembatan yang membelah sungai han Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"kita sampai" ucap yeoja itu pelan. Joonmyeon menunduk. Jongin semakin merasa gelisah. Perlahan Joonmyeon mengeluarkan sebuah pita dari sakunya.

"Jongin, bisa ku minta cincinmu?"tanya Joonmyeon. Jongin menatapnya heran tapi kemudian memberikan cincinnya pada gadis itu. Joonmyeon juga melepaskan dia mnegikat kedua cincin itu dengan pita yang tadi dia keluarkan.

"kau percaya dengan belahan jiwa? Aku mengerti, kita ini adalah belahan jiwa.. kau adalah belahan jiwaku, dan aku mungkin aku juga belahan jiwamu tapi.." Joonmyeon menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu melempar cincin yang sudah diikatnya hingga jatuh ke dasar sungai han. Jongin sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin tak percaya. Sementara Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum getir.

"aku mungkin akan menyakitimu lagi Jongin. Tapi kita disini, aku dan kau. Kita harus mengakhiri semuanya, karena entah itu bertahan atau pun memilih untuk berakhir, akan selalu ada hati yang akan sakit Jongin, aku sakit menerima kenyataan, aku takkan bisa bersamamu meskipun kita adalah belahan jiwa, aku lelah terus menerus menerima sakit ini"Joonmyeon menumpahkan semuanya dengan kata yang bergetar juga air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Sementara Jongin masih terdiam dengan kenyataan yang sedang menamparnya saat ini.

"mungkin aku jahat, tapi aku tidak bisa jika harus bertahan lebih lama lagi..."ucapan Joonmyeon terpotong karena gerak Jongin yang tiba –tiba memeluknya.

"cukup. Aku tidak mau dengar" ucap Jongin pelan. Mungkin, kalau saja Jongin bukan namja dia juga akan menangis seperti Joonmyeon sekarang.

"ini bukan masalah mau atau tidak mau Jongin, tapi kau harus"ucap Joonmyeon berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

"Joon.."

"kita mulai dari awal, annyeong Choi Joonmyeon imnida~ bangapta" ucap Joonmyeon membungkuk sedikit seperti seseorang yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya. Air mata masih mengalir saat Joonmyeon berusaha tersenyum dan rasanya sangat sakit.

"aku tak bisa.."ucap Jongin lemah. "aku tak pandai berpura pura dan kau tahu itu, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungai.

"aku terlalu menyayangimu, aku tak ingin kau menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang salah seperti aku.. aku ingin kau menemukan yeoja yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu, dan yeoja bukan aku.. apa kau mengerti" Jongin kembali menatap Joonmyeon dengan mata yang berkaca.

"kau lihat aku sekarang? Aku sama menyedihkannya.. apa kau akan tetap melakukannya?" ucap Jongin pelan. Joonmyeon tidak bisa melihat Jongin seperti ini.

"kau harus bisa"

"mian.."Jongin berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendiri. Joonmyeon menelan kekecewaan. Mungkin Jongin takkan mau menemuinya lagi setelah ini. Dan Joonmyeon merasa sesak memikirkannya. Joonmyeon memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

**Your attitude was different, making my heart ache, you felt strange **

**The sky is black as if it will rain **

**Both of us are getting sick of the repeating disappointment and arguments **

**You will probably break up with me here today **

**[stupid in love – Soyu ft. Mad Clown]**

"mianhae..jeongmal.."

**TBC**

Huaaa akhirnya selesai ini chap yang entah keberapa, mungkin masih banyak typo dimana mana mianhae*bow* Aku gabisa mastiin ini berapa chapter T.T akunya juga bingung end nya gimana -_-v maafkan kelabilan author yang begini adanya ._. Niatnya aku mau bikin main KrisHo tapi kenapa malah jadi KaiHo, aku juga gangerti haha *ini apa..

ohya chingudeul~~ aku besok muali UTS nih . doain biar lancar yaa, amiin~~ see you next chapter yaa^3^

Special big thanks for **Ms. Jigong DragonAqua Mr. Jongin del10 Emmasuhosendal jepitaif horas jimae407203 PikaaChuu KrisHo WonKyu littleXbetweenEO **lope lope di udara untuk kaliaaannn~~ 333


	11. Chapter 11

PRINCESS'S STORY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**PRINCESS'S STORY CHAPTER 11**

.

.

Joonmyeon berjalan seorang diri malam itu. masih teringat jelas kejadian yang tak lebih dari 30 menit yang lalu. Dirinya yang bodoh menyakiti perasaan Jongin lagi. Perasaan namja yang katanya sangat dia cintai. Kenapa Joonmyeon bisa sekejam ini? Malam sangat dingin, dan kepala Joonmyeon terasa pening. Dia terus berjalan, terus menangis tak memperdulikan tatapan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"_kenapa sangat sulit untuk mengaturmu?"_

"_maksud appa?"_

"_sudah berapa kali aku katakana, jauhi putra sekertaris Kim dia tak pantas!"_

"_kenapa? Apa hanya karena putra seorang sekertaris? Kenapa pemikiran appa sesempit itu?"_

"_kau berani mengatakan hal itu Choi Joonmyeon"_

"_dulu, aku pikir appa selalu menghukumku karena appa menyayangiku tapi aku sadar sekarang, appa melakukan itu karena appa membenciku, salahku apa?"_

Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di depan sebuah toko. Memeluk lututnya seperti gadis yang sangat menyedihkan.

"_kenapa sangat sulit bagi appa untuk membiarkan aku bahagia? Bukankah Minho oppa sudah menebus kebebasanku dengan dirinya? Kenapa appa masih melakukan ini?"_

"_kau tahu siapa aku, tinggalkan dia atau aku bisa berbuat macam macam padanya"_

"_kenapa appa mengancamku!" Joonmyeon akhirnya berteriak seperti orang gila._

"_dari dulu kau tak pernah bisa mengontrol emosi mu" ucap tuan Choi dengan seringaian kecil terukir di wajahnya._

"_appa jahat! Aku menyesal menjadi putrimu! Aku menyayangimu tapi kenapa kau jahat padaku, kalau memang meninggalkannya itu yang kau inginkan aku akan lakukan, kau puas sekarang? Choi Siwon?!"_

"_kau berani kurang ajar!"_

"_sekarang appa mau menghukum ku apa lagi?"_

Aku bodoh. Aku terlalu takut untuk melawan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Bisakah kau mengerti Jongin?

**I am only giving you scars but some day, you will understand my heart**

**I may regret leaving you but it's because I love you**

**I can't forget that I love only you but I need to erase you and my sadness**

**I may regret leaving you but it's because I love you**

**I can't forget that I love only you but my love, goodbye (because I love you – Wendy)**

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Choi. 3 anggota keluarga sudah duduk di meja makan. Tuan Choi tengah sibuk membolak –balik halaman korannya. Sementara Minho, sibuk memandangi ponselnya. Lain dengan nyonya Choi dia terlihat sedikit gelisah.

"Nam, dimana Joonmyeon, kenapa dia belum turun?" Tanya nyonya Choi. Si maid menunduk.

"nona Joonmyeon sepertinya sedang sakit dan tak bisa dibangunkan nyonya"

"sakit? Kemarin ku lihat baik –baik saja" ucap nyonya Choi seraya melempar pandangannya pada tuan Choi juga Minho.

"biar aku yang menjenguknya eomma, Nam bawakan sarapan untuk Joonmyeon" ucap Minho. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera melangkah menuju kamar dongsaengnya itu. Sementara Nam permisi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan makanan. Serta Kyuhyun selaku nyonya rumah duduk kembali di kursinya.

"aku harap, Joonmyeon sakit memang Karena sakit, bukan karena mu Won" ucap Kyuhyun pelan seraya menuangkan makanannya ke piring tuan Choi –Siwon-.

"apa maksudmu Kyu? Kenapa kau membuat seolah olah aku ini sangat jahat"ucap Siwon tanpa memalingkan perhatiannya dari Koran yang sedang dibacanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"ku memang jahat, kau menjual Minho hanya untuk sebuah perusahaan"

"jaga ucapanmu Kyu"

"aku.."Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya yang terlihat sangat lelah, entah lelah yang seperti apa "aku hanya sedih, kau perlakukan anak -anak kita seperti itu, aku merindukanmu yang dulu Won" ucap Kyuhyun kini menatap suaminya sendu.

"aku selalu sama Kyu"

"tidak, kau berubah.. perasaanku tak pernah salah, kau berubah karena Hyundai"

.

.

"little girl?" panggil Minho. Ia memasuki kamar adiknya itu dengan Nam membuntuti dari belakang. "taruh makanannya di situ saja dan kau boleh kembali" ucap Minho. Nam menurutinya, ia menaruh makanannya di meja dekat ranjang. Minho duduk di tepi ranjang adiknya yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut hangatnya.

"apa kau benar -benar sakit?" ucap Minho mengelus pelan rambut adiknya. Ia juga menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Joonmyeon. Suhu tubuh Joonmyeon memang panas, Joonmyeon demam.

"Joon~ ireona, makanlah dulu lalu minum obat"ucap Minho. Joonmyeon membuka matanya yang terasa perih.

"kenapa oppa di sini?"ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"apa kau masih marah denganku?"

"_kau beruntung, banyak orang yang menyayangimu, kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah dikorbankan Minho dan eomma mu hanya demi kau, kau seharusnya berterima kasih"_

Joonmyeon terdiam. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap wajah oppanya sendu.

"aku ingat saat kau bilang kau menyayangiku, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau tiba tiba melakukan hal itu, aku juga menyayangimu"ucap Joonmyeon dengan senyuman lemah terukir di wajahnya. Kini gantian Minho yang menatapnya sendu.

"apa kau merasa sakit? Katakan dimana sakitnya" ucap Minho. Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"aku tidak sakit, kau tahu.. aku hanya.. ya aku hanya lelah"

"selamanya, Choi Joonmyeon tak bisa membohongi oppanya, Choi Minho. Kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya tak apa, tapi makanlah dulu"ucap Minho seraya mengambil makan di meja nakas. Joonmyeon memperhatikan oppanya seksama. Menyadari betapa oppanya sangat menyayanginya.

"oppa"

"heum?"

"kau tahu oppa, aku sangat menyayangimu. Tak peduli apapun, aku sangat menyayangimu" ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Minho tersenyum.

"rasa sayangku lebih besar"

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan seorang diri di koridor sekolah. Ia bosan, Joonmyeon belum juga datang.

"uh, kemana si Choi kenapa pesanku tak dibalasnya" ucap Baekhyun kesal. Dan di saat itu matanya melihat sosok Jongin. "yak! Kim Jongin!" serunya, namja itu berhenti melangkah.

"mwo?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

"kau tahu Joonmyeon kenapa belum datang?" Tanya Baekhyun. Wajah Jongin mengeras begitu nama Joonmyeon disebut.

"kau bertanya pada orang yang salah"ucap Jongin dingin. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"maksudmu? Bukannya kau namjachingunya? Kenapa bisa tidak tahu? Payah" seru Baekhyun.

"aku bukan namjachingunya" ucap Jongin lagi kini melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"sumpah aku tidak mengerti dengan orang orang ini, semua yang menyangkut dengan Joonmyeon. kenapa aneh semua?" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun hanya tak sadar kalau diriya juga tersangkut pada Joonmyeon, dan itu berarti dia termasuk orang aneh yang dia sebut barusan.

.

.

Joonmyeon masih dengan piyamanya berdiri di dekat bingkai jendelanya. Menatap ke halaman rumahnya yang penuh dengan maid dan bodyguard. Joonmyeon lelah dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Dia menatap ponselnya dan banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dari Baekhyun juga beberapa pesan yang dikirim si gadis brunette itu.

From: byunBaek

Yak Choi Joonmyeon! How dare you are! Kenapa kau membiarkan aku seorang diri di sekolah hari ini, kau kemana? Balas pesanku.

Joonmyeon tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Dia merasa mulai merindukan Baekhyun. Di saat itu masuk juga satu pesan. Dari Kris.

From: Kris menyebalkan

Apa kau sakit?

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut. Dia kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata sebagai balasan untuk pesan Kris.

To: Kris menyebalkan

Aku sakit, sampaikan maafku pada Baekhyun karena meninggalkannya sendiri hari ini

Tak lama masuk lagi satu pesan dari orang yang sama. Kris.

From: Kris menyebalkan

Akan aku sampaikan, cepat sembuh yeppeo.

Perasaan Joonmyeon menghangat saat membaca pesan dari Kris. Dia pun tidak mengerti kenapa.

To: Kris menyebalkan

Gomawo atas doanya

From: Kris menyebalkan

Cheonma, boleh aku katakan kalau aku merindukanmu? Haha

DEG

Jantung Joonmyeon berdetak dengan irama yang tak karuan. Aku pasti sudah gila, keluh batinnya.

To: Kris menyebalkan

Kau sedang menjahiliku? Huh menyebalkan.

From: Kris menyebalkan

Bagaimana kalau aku katakana aku serius?

Joonmyeon terdiam. Kris aneh, Kris menyebalkan kenapa bisa membuat Joonmyeon berdebar tak karuan seperti ini?

.

.

Minho menjemput Taemin di toko bunga. Tak ada pelukan hangat seperti biasanya.

"apa kau lapar, mau makan apa?"Tanya Minho.

"aku ikut denganmu"ucap Taemin datar. Yeoja itu sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Saat Taemin hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, Minho menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"kau berubah, kau membenciku?" Tanya Minho pelan. Taemin tersenyum getir.

"kau tidak mengerti betapa aku membenci diriku karena masih mencintai namja seperti mu" ucap Taemin pelan hingga terdengar seperti sebuah melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"teruslah seperti itu, teruslah mencintaiku" ucap Minho. Taemin tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dia menatap Minho dengan matanya yang menangis.

"kau tak bisa meminta hal semacam ini, kau tahu, betapa sakitnya aku sekarang. Kenapa kau masih memintaku bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa -apa? Kenapa... kau sangat egois?"Tanya Taemin. Minho menatap Taemin tak percaya. "bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sekarang? Jangan pernah datang lagi, jangan berbaik hati padaku, jangan lakukan seolah olah kau mencintaku, aku muak Choi Minho" ucap Taemin dengan isak tangis yang memburu nafasnya. Yeoja itu perlahan meninggalkan Minho yang masih mematung.

"aku tak bisa membayangkan kau akan sebenci ini padaku"

.

.

Joonmyeon tengah duduk di bangku yang tersedia di dalam sebuah minimarket yang biasa Kris kunjungi. Tak lama seseorang masuk dan itu Kris. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil.

"kau? Sedang apa?" Tanya Kris. Namja itu menghampiri Joonmyeon dan duduk di samping Joonmyeon.

"kau merindukanku? Aku kemari untuk, ya menemui mu"ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Kris tersenyum.

"apa kau merindukanku?" goda Kris yang langsung melunturkan senyuman Joonmyeon. Gadis itu langsung mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"kau menyebalkan" ucap Joonmyeon. Kris tertawa pelan

"tunggu disini" ucap Kris lalu dia pergi ke rak makanan yang ada di dalam minimarket itu. Tak lama Kris datang dengan 2 cup ramen instan dan 2 kaleng minuman.

"kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kris. Joonmyeon menggeleng. Lalu Kris menyodorkan 1 cup ramen instan dan 1 kaleng jus itu kepada Joonmyeon.

"apa kau ke sini untuk makan?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Kris mengangguk sembari mengaduk ramennya. Joonmyeon juga ikut mengaduk ramennya.

"kau ke sini bersama siapa?" Tanya Kris.

"sendiri, kenapa?"

"apa kau tahu jalan pulang?" Tanya Kris seraya menatap Joonmyeon lekat.

"tentu saja aku tak sebodoh itu" ucap Joonmyeon. Kris mengabaikan ramennya sementara ia sibuk menatap Joonmyeon. Wajah gadis itu masih pucat. Joonmyeon masih sakit tapi dia nekat pergi keluar di malam seperti ini.

"apa semuanya baik baik saja?" Tanya Kris. Joonmyeon terdiam, ketika dia menoleh matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata tajam Kris. Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya pelan.

"kau bicara apa? Tentu saja semuanya baik baik saja"ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Gadis itu kemudian membuka kaleng jusnya, meminumnya sedikit.

"kau tahu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa perlu melindungimu.. bagiku kau sangat rapuh" ucap Kris lagi. Joonmyeon tersentak mendengarnya.

"kenapa begitu? Apa semua orang melihat diriku yang lemah seperti kau melihatku?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menatap Kris dengan mata yang bersinar redup. Menunjukan siapa sebenarnya Joonmyeon. Gadis rapuh yang memerlukan perlindungan.

"tidak semua, hanya beberapa orang. Kau terlalu pandai menyembunyikannya tapi sayang aku lebih peka untuk dapat melihat apa yang kau sembunyikan" ucap Kris santai kembali memakan ramennya yang mulai dingin. Sementara Joonmyeon tertegun mendengar ucapan Kris.

Kata –kata yang keluar dari celah bibirmu, sederhana tapi entah kenapa mampu menyentuh hatiku. Efeknya aneh, hatiku merinding mendengarnya. Ada getaran yang lain yang aku juga tidak mengerti. Ini aneh, apa hanya aku yang merasakannya? Kau aneh, kau asing, tapi entah kenapa kehadiranmu di sini, bersama ku. Aku merasa hangat, aku merasa aman.

.

.

Hari itu kantin sangat ramai. Tak ada kursi tersisa. Malang bagi Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon. Mata sipit Baekhyun berkeliaran ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Pilihannya, duduk dengan namja mesum di seberang sana atau.. ada Kim Jongin seorang diri. Err.. sebenarnya bersama si gadis bermata bulat.

"kajja" ucap Baekhyun menarik pergelangan Joonmyeon. "Jongin, kami gabung ya" ucap Baekhyun. Dia mendudukan Joonmyeon tepat di hadapan Jongin. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Jongin membuang wajahnya dan Joonmyeon menundukan kepalanya. Aura aneh keluar dari tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo dengan doe eyes nya menatap Joonmyeon dan Jongin bergantian.

"kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin juga Joonmyeon tahu Kyungsoo bertanya pada mereka.

"hm.. Byunbaek aku.."

GREP

Seseorang menarik pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon yang membuatnya terpaksa berdiri. Seorang Kris Wu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"kau membiarkan dirimu disakiti lagi" bisik Kris. Joonmyeon berusaha mati matian menahan air matanya. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap Kris heran.

"aku punya satu kursi untukmu, ikut aku" ucap Kris seraya menarik Joonmyeon pergi. Tak lupa dia juga membawa piring makanan Joonmyeon. Saat sosok Joonmyeon perlahan menghilang bersama Kris barulah Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap punggung Kris dan Joonmyeon sendu.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongin tak menjawab malah langsung meninggalkan meja itu. kini tinggal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya saling melempar tatapan. "kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun mendecak keras.

"kejadian ini menghilangkan nafsu makanku" ucapnya juga meninggalkan meja itu. tinggal Kyungsoo di sana. Dia kembali duduk dan memakan makanannya seperti tak terjadi apa apa.

.

.

Di lain sisi Kris tidak mengantarkan Joonmyeon ke mejanya. Kris meletakkan piring Joonmyeon sembarangan di kantin. Kris menarik yeoja itu hingga sampai di tangga darurat sekolah yang jarang sekali siswa datang ke sana. Joonmyeon di posisikan berada di sudut tangga itu. dan tak terasa yeoja itu sudah menitikkan air matanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan suara yang bergetar. Yeoja itu menatap Kris dengan mata sembabnya. Kris benci melihatnya.

"aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkanmu, jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau alami, walau semalam kau tak mengatakannya padaku, aku tau, aku bisa tau" ucap Kris datar. Joonmyeon terdiam sebentar. Sepeka inikah seorang Kris Wu yang sebenarnya?

"menyelamatkanku dari apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon ragu.

"Kim Jongin, apa kau tidak sadar? Selama ini, yang selalu membuatmu sakit itu Kim Jongin, pernahkah kau menyadarinya?" ucap Kris lagi. Joonmyeon menangis pelan. Kris gerah melihatnya. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Joonmyeon.

"aku tak suka melihatmu menangis" ucap Kris menghapus jejak air mata yang menodai wajah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mencegat tangan Kris dan Kris hanya menatap gadis itu bingung.

"kenapa aku seperti ini Kris? Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa bersamanya?" gadis itu menatapnya sendu dengan mata yang sudah sembab akibat air matanya. Kris, sekali lagi membawa yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"kenapa Kris.. kenapa aku menyedihkan seperti ini"Tanya Joonmyeon lagi. Kris hanya diam, mencoba memberikan waktu untuk yeoja itu.

Aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang. Kau seharusnya melihat aku, aku bisa mencinatimu tanpa harus menggoreskan luka di hatimu. Kau hanya tak bisa melihatnya Joon. Terlalu sulit membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku, aku tak hanya ingin menjadi orang yang selalu membuatmu kesal, aku ingin posisi yang Jongin miliki di hatimu. Aku bermimpi bisa bersamamu selamanya. Apakah hanya sekedar mimpi? Kau sangat mencintainya. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?

"jika Jongin memang ditakdirkan untukmu, tuhan pasti akan membuatkan jalan untuk kalian"

Bisakah aku percayakan rahasiaku padamu? Bisakah aku berbagi denganmu?

.

.

Jongin dan gitarnya di sudut ruangan. Kyungsoo dengan buku dan tugas paper di atas meja, memperhatikan Jongin yang sedari tadi mendesah pelan, menghembuskan nafas kasar seperti orang frustasi. Kyungsoo ingin bertanya tapi rasanya Jongin takkan menjawabnya. Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jongin, membolak -balikkan buku referensi nya sedikit kasar. Dan hal itu justru menarik perhatian Jongin.

"ada apa Kyung?" ucap Jongin santai. Kyungsoo menatap namja itu sedikit tajam.

"kau bertanya ada apa?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan lalu kembali membolak –balikkan buku referensinya kasar. Jongin perlahan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"ada apa? Kau berubah" ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya lagi.

"Kim Jongin, apakah Choi Joonmyeon itu berdampak sangat besar padamu?" Jongin tak mengerti dengan arah ucapan Kyungsoo yang membingungkan. Kenapa tiba –tiba dia menyangkut-pautkan Joonmyeon?

"kenapa membawa Joonmyeon? Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahan dengan semuanya.

"tentu saja aku punya masalah dengannya!" seru Kyungsoo kesal. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"maksudmu apa? Masalah seperti apa?"

"kau! Kau masalahnya, kau berubah sejak kenal Joonmyeon, kau, bisakah sebentar saja mengalihkan perhatianmu darinya? Aku muak dengan semuanya, kau terlalu menyukainya kau tak mengerti perasaanku!" racau Kyungsoo dengan emosi memburu nafasnya. Jongin memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu menepisnya.

"kau melukaiku karena terus merindukannya, aku, tak bisakah kau mengerti kalau aku menyukaimu Kim Jongin?!"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya saat dia berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya. Walau bukan dengan cara yang baik. Kyungsoo berteriak pada Jongin dan Jongin pasti akan mengecapnya sahabat gila. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya senidiri.

"kau tidak serius kan?" Tanya Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo menatap nanar Jongin. Ia menganggap dirinya bercanda? Jongin terlalu bodoh.

"apa aku terlihat bercanda?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Dia kemudian merapikan bukunya dan peralatannya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "aku serius kalau kau mau tahu," ucap Kyungsoo pelan, menghapus air matanya kemudia pergi seperti angin yang berhembus di sore hari. Sementara itu Jongin hanya menunduk seperti seorang pencundang.

"yang ku khawatirkan akhirnya terjadi.." lirih Jongin pelan.

**Can't you see me as a woman? Is it already too late?**

**It was the first time I got to know love**

**Will it get better if**

**I'm love sick like a cold?**

**What happens if I'm love sick again? [love sick – Girls' Generation TTS]**

**TBC**

Gimana gimana? Wkkw makin absurd-_- haha miaaann~~~ makasih yaa doanya buat ujian kemaren~~~kaliaann ^3^ love deh~~ semoga yang mau ujian juga diberi kemudahan dan hasilnya baik ^^~~

Special biggest thanks for you all~~

**littleXbetweenEO kimjoon Emmasuho DragonAqua KrisHo WonKyu PikaaChuu haeyeolhun jimae407203 Mr. Jongin albino sendal jepit aif **

makasih udah setia baca + nge –reviwew^^ love you somaaatt~~ 333{}{} see you next chap! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

PRINCESS'S STORY

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**PRINCESS'S STORY CHAPTER 12**

.

.

Krystal dan Minho tengah berkeliling mencari kebutuhan pernikahan mereka yang entah kenapa sengaja dimajukan. Minho hanya membuntuti Krystal sepanjang hari. Tapi dia sedikit tertarik dengan list yang dipegang Krystal.

"kenapa bunga lily dan anggrek?" Tanya Minho begitu melihat list bunga yang akan digunakan sebagai dekorasi. Krystal tersenyum.

"apa kau tahu bunga itu memiliki arti?" tanya Krystal pelan. Minho menggeleng. Selama ini Taemin bekerja di toko bunga tapi Minho tak pernah mencari tahu arti bunganya.

"lily putih itu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, lalu anggrek, anggrek itu bisa menjadi tanda mencoba menjadi sosok yang dicintai.. apa sekarang kau tahu?" ucap Krystal.

Maaf? Kepada siapa? Tanya Minho dalam hatinya.

"aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku menghancurkan semuanya, tapi juga aku ingin kau tahu, dengan anggrek, aku sedang mencoba menjadi sosok yang bisa kau cintai Minho oppa" ucap Krystal lagi kemudian kembali pergi berkeliling. Minho terenyuh mendengar penjelasan Krystal. Dia merasa kejam karena sempat membenci Krystal. Minho hanya tak mengerti perasaan Krystal. Minho menyesal, mungkin sekarang bukan hanya Taemin dan dirinya yang sakit, Krystal merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

Seharian Joonmyeon berdiam diri di ruang kesehatan sampai ZiTao menjemputnya. Wajah Joonmyeon sangat pucat, tangannya juga dingin tapi keningnya panas. Joonmyeon tak terlihat baik baik saja. Baekhyun dengan terpaksa meninggalkannya karena Joonmyeon menyuruhnya masuk ke kelas Han songsaenim. Sementara dia seorang diri dia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun tak berhasil. Kepalanya bertambah pusing saat dia mencoba untuk tidur. Dan di saat seperti itu seseorang datang dan itu Kris. Kris membawa sebuah lollipop.

"aku tidak tahu kalau kau mudah sekali sakit" ucap Kris memberikan lollipopnya kepada Joonmyeon.

"kau tidak kelas?"

"hanya kelas Ms Jung, dia membosankan dan aku tak suka" ucap Kris santai. Joonmyeon tersenyum kikuk.

"cepatlah sembuh, kau suka sekali membuatku khawatir" ucap Kris seraya mengacak rambut Joonmyeon.

"terima kasih karena mengkhawatirkanku, kau sangat mempedulikanku. Aku malu sempat membencimu"

Kris senang mendengarnya tapi di satu sisi ia juga sedih. Barusan saja Joonmyeon mengatakan sempat membencinya?

"kenapa kau membenciku?"Tanya Kris. Joonmyeon menatapnya bingung.

"kau selalu membuatku kesal, kau pernah membuatku ditegur songsaenim karena kau membuatku melamun, kau membuat ku malu karena aku butuh bantuanmu untuk melepas helm, kau juga membuatku ingin menyimpan lollipop itu, kau membuatku aneh, makanya aku membencimu" ucap Joonmyeon pelan, dan Kris tertawa mendengarnya. Kris kira membenci yang seperti apa. Kalau membenci seperti yang Joonmyeon bilang barusan, Kris sangat senang bukan main. Joonmyeon benar benar polos. Kris tersenyum tampan dan entah kenapa jantung Joonmyeon berdegup kencang.

"akh.." pekik Joonmyeon. Kris kembali menatapnya sedikit panik.

"dimana yang sakit?" Tanya Kris. Joonmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya. Tak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dadanya sakit. Bukan sakit, hanya berdebar saat melihat senyuman Kris. Bisa -bisa Kris akan terus menjahilinya. Kemudian Joonmyeon tersenyum kikuk.

"kepalaku, seperti terkena benturan tapi tak apa"ucap Joonyeon seraya memegang kepalanya. Kris tersenyum lagi.

"cepat sembuuh~" ucap Kris choding seraya mengelus pelan kepala Joonmyeon.

"kau choding. Dasar aneh" ucap Joonmyeon. Kris terdiam. Demi tuhan, Kris bagaimana bisa menanggalkan status namja keren dan bersikap choding? Di saat itu seseorang lewat, Kim Jongin. Mata Joonmyeon menangkap sosoknya. Menatapnya lamat lamat, namun namja itu malah berlalu begitu saja. Seperti dulu yang dia lakukan. Seharusnya Joonmyeon tahu, berpisah baik -baik itu hampir tidak mungkin. Dan mungkin kali ini dia harus memikirkan lagi ucapan Kris tempo hari.

"apa kau benar -benar mau melindungiku?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Kris menatapnya bingung.

"kenapa tiba -tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"bisakah kau membuatku melupakan Jongin?"

Kris menatap Joonmyeon bingung. Namun yang ditangkap sesuatu seperti permohonan yang tersirat di manic hazel Joonmyeon.

"aku berusaha sebisa ku"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu memeluk Kris tiba tiba.

"gomawo,"

.

.

Kris bahagia, Joonmyeon mau membiarkannya terus bersama Joonmyeon. Kris bahagia, menjadi orang yang Joonmyeon percaya untuk membuatnya lupa akan Jongin. Kris bahagia, selama itu bersama Joonmyeon. Hari sabtu pukul tujuh malam. Kris membolos DJ dan malah menjemput Joonmyeon di rumahnya. Malam itu Joonmyeon mengenakan skinny jeans berwarna biru pudar, kaus putih dengan blazer hitam lalu mantel coklat yang tebal. Joonmyeon hanya mengikat rambutnya asal dan Kris terpukau melihatnya. Kris tidak pernah menyesal memanggil Joonmyeon yeppeo, karena Joonmyeon memang cantik.

Kris mengajaknya ke sebuah café dengan alunan musik yang sangat lembut.

"kau mau pesan apa?"Tanya Kris. Joonmyeon Nampak bingung dengan deretan daftar menu yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"kau sering ke sini?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Kris mengangguk. "pilihkan untukku" ucap Joonmyeon seraya mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Kris merasa dunia nya berhenti seketika. Kris tersenyum, melihat menu sebentar lalu memanggil seorang pelayan. Memesankan 2 porsi makanan untuknya dan juga Joonmyeon. Mereka terdiam menikmati alunan suara musik yang mengalun lembut memenuhi café itu. saat makanan datang, Kris malah beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju panggung kecil yang ada di depan ruangan café itu. mengambil sebuah gitar akustik yang sedari tadi tergeletak di panggung. Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Kris.

"malam ini, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu, yang mungkin menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini"

Kris memulai memetikkan senar gitar itu dan otomatis Joonmyeon memperhatikan penampilannya. Aura yang Kris pancarkan saat ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Seperti saat Joonmyeon melihatnya sedang men-DJ, Kris lebih mempesona dari itu.

**To be honest from the first time we met**

**Saying I like you was not easy for me to do**

**If I don't approach you first I was afraid of losing you**

**I wrote letters and prepare small gifts for you**

Suara Kris cukup bagus dan entah kenapa Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengarnya. Kris yang dia kenal namja yang berantakan, usil. Ada hal yang mungkin Joonmyeon lewatkan selama ini. Kris namja yang manis atau mungkin romantis?

**If my love for you goes any deeper**

**It would only hurt me more**

**It's true my mind is full of fear**

Joonmyeon merasakan pipinya memanas, entah saat mata Kris menatapnya saat sedang menyanyikan lagu romantis itu. debaran aneh saat bersama Kris muncul lagi dan reflek Joonmyeon memegang dadanya yang kini menggila. Ia merasa seperti Victoria fx yang dinyanyikan lagu ini oleh sang suami virtual nya Nichkhun.

**I pray with all my heart**

**The person that I'm hoping for**

**I believe that person is you**

**I'm in love I fall in love**

**There's no way around it I can't hide my heart**

**You're so beautiful**

tanpa sadar Joonmyeon ikut menyenandungkan lagu itu. setidaknya, satu tahun lalu seseorang juga menyanyikan lagu ini. Dan memori lama yang berusaha Joonmyeon pendam perlahan menguap satu persatu. Joonmyeon sadar, ini bukan hal yang baik.

**I thought I never gonna fall in love**

**but I'm in love cause I wanna love you baby**

**Truthfully from the first time I met you**

**Somewhere inside my heart you crashed like a strong wave**

Entahlah, aku merasa kau masih ombak itu. aku memikirkanmu lagi hari ini, seperti hari kemarin, bahkan kemarinnya lagi. Banyak hal yang membuatku mengingatmu dan aku tak bisa menutup pikiranku tentangmu. Apakah kau benar benar sudah membenciku? Aku harap tidak, kau masih menjadi orang yang ku favoritkan di dunia ini.

**you're the only thing i think about all day**

**I can be a good lover wanna be your four-leafed clover**

**I will make you feel like the happiest woman in the world**

**You gotta believe me make you never gonna leave me**

**I won't make you promises I will just show it to you**

Joonmyeon menitikkan air matanya. Entah kenapa, ia menangis begitu saja. Joonmyeon sadar, Joonmyeon terlalu merindukan dia sekarang. Joonmyeon menundukkan wajahnya, tak mungkin membiarkan Kris melihatnya.

"_aku punya lagu untukmu" ucap si namja tan pelan, yeoja berkulit putih pucat di hadapannya tersenyum memperhatikan jemari namja itu yang tengah memetik gitar akustik yang sedari tadi di pangkunya._

"_ooh i'm in love, ooh i'll fall in love deureopji anayeo geudaewa hamkkeramyeon saesangeun neomu areumdapjyeo"_

_Si pucat tersenyum manis._

"_gomawo" ucapnya pelan, si tan mengacak pelan rambutnya. Dan mereka nampak bahagia._

_Cup._

"_saranghae myeonie-ah"_

**I'm in love with you baby**

**I fall in love there's no way around it [I'm in love – Nichkhun]**

Semua bertepuk tangan saat Kris menyelesaikan lagunya. Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya dan ikut bertepuk tangan.

"ini untuk kau, si pucat yang berada di meja sana, apa sekarang kau bisa mengetahui perasaanku?" ucap Kris dengan senyuman menawan. Joonmyeon menggumamkan sesuatu.

Ya, sekarang aku mengetahuinya Kris.

.

.

Jongin berjalan seorang diri hingga langkah kakinya membawanya ke café terakhir yang ia dan Joonmyeon kunjungi hari itu. Jongin menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya memasuki café itu. dia memesan segelas cokelat dan pancake dengan madu di atasnya. Tapi Jongin tak berniat menyentuhnya. Dia duduk di tempat yang dulu ia duduki bersama Joonmyeon. Jongin sekali lagi teringat Joonmyeon. Tanpa sadar, Jongin mengharapkan dia dapat bertemu dengan Joonmyeon malam ini, mungkin melihat gadis itu sekilas saja dia sudah sangat senang.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya dari saku mantelnya, foto Joonmyeon masih menjadi wallpaper handphonenya. Joonmyeon masih menjadi gadis terfavoritnya. Jongin tersenyum miris. Ia meletakkan poselnya sembarang, menyesap cokelatnya pelan. Dia terdiam kemudian juga teringat pernyataan Kyungsoo kemarin ini. Kepala berdenyut memikirkannya. Ia pernah memikirkan hal ini. Bagaimana jika akhirnya Kyungsoo atau bahkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada sahabat sendiri. Jongin bukannya munafik, Jongin juga pernah menyukai Kyungsoo tapi itu sudah lama sekali dan kini, yang Jongin sukai hanya Joonmyeon. Yang membuat Jongin merindu setengah mati hanya Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang sama, Joonmyeon yang menyakitinya dalam tanda kutip. Choi Joonmyeon yang pernah menjadi miliknya selama setahun. Ya.. hanya dia, Choi Joonmyeon.

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sekarang aku yang merindukanmu" ucap Jongin pelan.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam saat Joonmyeon juga Kris kelluar dari café itu. di pertengahan jalan Joonmyeon meminta Kris menghentikan kendaraannya.

"ini bahkan belum sepertiga menuju rumahmu" ucap Kris. Joonmyeon tersenyum menggeleng.

"aku ingin jalan jalan"

"aku temani?"

"tidak perlu, aku butuh waktu sendiri, sekarang pulanglah"

"tapi.."

"aku akan sangat membencimu kalau kau membantah" potong Joonmyeon dan Kris tak dapat berbuat apa apa lagi.

"baiklah kau menang Choi" ucap Kris pada akhirnya dan Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil.

"kau lucu saat merajuk" ucap Joonmyeon seraya menampilkan ekspresi gemasnya. Kris hanya menampilkan ekspresi datarnya.

"hhh.. jangan bertingkah seolah aku ini konyol di matamu, jangan terlalu lama, cepatlah pulang udara sangat dingin malam ini, kau tahu kan, kau selalu membuatku khawatir" ucap Kris mengelus puncak kepala Joonmyeon.

"arraseo~ kau juga hati hati, saat aku sampai aku akan menghubungimu" ucap Joonmyeon. Kris mengangguk sebelum akhirnya benar benar pergi. Joonmyeon tersenyum lemah. Dia memilih sendiri karena saat ini dirinya dipenuhi kerinduan pada Jongin. Rasanya sangat kejam jika dia melampiaskannya pada Kris. Baekhyun benar, Kris baik. Terlalu baik malah. Joonmyeon akhirnya berjalan seseorang diri berkali kali ia merapatkan mantelnya karena cuaca memang dingin. Joonmyeon sampai di seberang jalan menuju café tempat terakhir ia dan Jongin bertemu hari itu. menghabiskan waktu sarapan bersama.

**If I just think of you, I can fill this world with you**

**Because each snowdrop is a tears that belongs to you**

**But there's just one thing that I cant do**

**And it's to make you come to me [miracles in december – EXO]**

aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu, aku harap aku bisa melihatmu. Aku harap kau bisa menepati janjimu, aku sangat merindukanmu dan aku ingin kau menemui ku dan memelukku mengusir rasa sakitku karena terlalu merindukanmu

"aku merindukanmu"

.

.

Taemin membereskan pakaiannya. Esok dia sudah harus pergi. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat ia melihat lagi sebuah figura dengan foto Minho di sana. Taemin mengambil figura itu dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dengan mata yang siap menumpahkan kristal beningnya. Sekarang memori itu seperti debu yang ditiup oleh angin, berterbangan memenuhi pikiran Taemin, dan hal yang membuatnya sesak kenyataan bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai namja yang mungkin dalam beberapa minggu ke depan akan menjadi suami orang lain. Taemin menyesal mengusir Minho hari itu di saat dia sebenanrnya ingin memeluk Minho dan tak melepaskan namja itu untuk yeoja lain. Taemin menyesal, rasa sakitnya lebih besar daripada pikiran jernihnya saat itu. dan sekarang, dia benar benar ingin bertemu dengan Minho.

"aku pikir aku merindukanmu" ucap Taemin. Dia menghapus jejak air matanya dan pergi keluar rumahnya. Dan dia duduk di bangku taman yang biasanya dia duduki bersama Minho dulu. Dia duduk di sana seorang diri seraya memutar kembali memorinya.

**With the scar he left on my heart**

**I'm trying to forget his name**

**although I bite my lips trying to hold it in**

**my love is only you**

**Day after day as I live my life**

**I get teary after hearing his name**

**I can't hold it in, I can't laugh like this**

**I try calling his name again [calling out – Krystal ft. Luna]**

Setelah sejam duduk di sana, Taemin memilih masuk dan pergi tidur, toh Minho tak akan datang seperti dulu. Dia pasti sedang sangat sibuk. Taemin mengerti. Setidaknya, dia mencoba mengerti.

.

.

Joonmyeon terdiam sebentar di persimpangan jalan. Dia harap dia melihat Jongin sekarang.

"aku ingin melihatmu Jongin"

Seperti sebuah doa yang dikabulkan tuhan, seseorang keluar dari café itu tepat setelah Joonmyeon menyelesaikan permintaanya. Jongin keluar dari café itu dan mata mereka bertemu. Joonmyeon terlalu senang sampai dia menitikkan air matanya.

Jika di dunia ini, tak ada yang namanya kebetulan, aku percaya. Kau dan aku bukan sebuah kebetulan, tuhan merencanakan sesuatu sebab kita bertemu. Dan aku harap, pertemuan kita itu terjadi itu karena nantinya, kita, kau dan aku, bisa hidup bersama seperti sebuah puzzle yang saling melengkani dan menyempurnakan satu sama lain. Aku ingin kau menjadi belahan jiwa yang digariskan langsung oleh tuhan, seperti hari ini, pertemuan kita.

Joonmyeon tersenyum seraya melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jongin tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Joonmyeon menulikan telinganya, membutakan matanya hanya untuk Jongin. Lain hal dengan Jongin. Jongin tahu ada hal yang akan terjadi yang Joonmyeon tak tahu. Ada mobil yang siap menerjang tubuh gadis itu tapi anehnya Joonmyeon tetap melangkah tak memperdulikannya. Yang Jongin tahu, Joonmyeon mungkin sudah gila. Atau mungkin, dirinya gila kali ini?

BRAK!

Joonmyeon merasakan aspal jalanan menghantam tubuhnya. Dia merasakan sakit menjalari tubuhnya. Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka, beberapa orang mengerubunginya membuatnya sesak nafas tak mendapatkan oksigen. Belum lagi ia merasakan perih di sikunya, juga ada rasa seperti tertusuk di dadanya yang membuatnya sesak.

"dia sadar" ucap seseorang.

"bagaimana dengan namja di sana?" ucap yang lain. Namja? Seketika hal itu membuat Joonmyeon sadar, dia mencoba berdiri walau sulit. Dia mencoba merangkak ke tempat namja yang sudah dikerubungi orang lain. Sama sepertinya.

"mianhae~" ucap Joonmyeon pelan, dan orang orang itu membiarkannya lewat. Dan seketika Joonmyeon merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke palung terdalam benua ini. Dia tak bisa berkata apa apa melihat siapa yang tergeletak dengan darah dimana mana. Bukan dirinya bukan.

"jo.. Jongin?"

BRUK

Joonmyeon jatuh memangku kepala Jongin dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras.

"Jongin ireona" ucapnya terisak. Joonmyeon mengguncang tubuh Jongin lagi. "palli ireona!" kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tinggi. "yak! Kenapa kalian hanya melihat? Panggilkan taxi! Palliwa!"teriak Joonmyeon pada kerumunan di sekitarnya sementara dia tetap memeluk Jongin.

"Jongin, ppalli ireona! ireona pabboya! Palli! Jangan bercanda Jongin! bangun sekarang!" Joonmyeon terlihat frustasi terus berteriak kepada Jongin yang tak merespon.

"Jongin –ah..jeongmal.. ireona"

.

.

Kris tersenyum sepanjang waktu ketika baru saja dia sampai ke club tempatnya Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?" tanya Chanyeol.

"kau tahu apa yang baik dari hari ini?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "aku, baru saja makan malam berdua dengan Joonmyeon" ucap Kris bangga. Sementara Chanyeol hampir tersedak dengan minumannya sendiri.

"Kris? Kau benar benar menyukai Joonmyeon?" tanya Chanyeol dan Kris mengangguk mantap. Tak lama ponsel Kris berdering.

"kau lihat? Ini dari Joonmyeon"

Kris mengangkat panggilan itu.

"halo?" ucapnya dan Kris sedikit bingung dengan suara Joonmyeon yang parau dan gemetar. "yeppeo, gwaenchanayo?"

"Kris.. Kris tolong aku aku takut.."

Kris semakin tidak mengerti.

"apa kau dalam bahaya? Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Kris, bukan aku, Kris.." ucapan Joonmyeon terhenti yang didengar hanya isak tangis yeoja itu.

"yak! Choi Joonmyeon bicara yang jelas, apa yang terjadi sekarang kau ada dimana?" seru Kris sedikit kesal karena khawatir.

"aku.. aku di rumah sakit, dekat tempat tadi aku turun, tolong aku, aku takut.. Jongin, tadi.. dia tertabrak karena aku.. aku takut Kris"

DEG

Sedetik setelah Joonmyeon menyelesaikan kalimatnya pikiran Kris langsung campur aduk.

"ada apa?"

"Joonmyeon, dia kacau, aku harus menemuinya"

"haruskah ku telpon Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya?"

"mungkin, temui kami di rumah sakit dekat persimpangan jalan sebelum café 4 blok dari sini" ucap Kris lalu segera menuju parkiran dan memacu kendaraannya cepat menuju lokasi.

Sementara itu, di rumah sakit Joonmyeon terduduk di lantai seperti pesakitan dan tampak sangat frustasi menunggu Jongin yang masih dirawat di UGD. Dia menolak saat suster mengajakknya mengobati luka yang ada pada tubuhnya. Tak lama Kris datang dan Joonmyeon segera berlari memeluk Kris.

"kau datang.. Kris aku takut"

"tenang, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, aku disini"

Tak lama 2 orang lain datang. Dan itu Kim ahjussi dan juga Do Kyungsoo.

"nona, bagaimana Jongin?" tanya Kim ahjussi. Joonmyeon menggeleng keras.

"dia masih di dalam, maafkan aku dia begini karena menyelamatkanku, aku minta maaf" ucap Joonmyeon seraya tertunduk lesu.

"apa katamu dia menyelamatkanmu?"ucap Kyungsoo. Ada nada emosi dalam ucapannya. "bisakah, sekali saja, kau tak menyusahkannya? Nona Choi?" ucap Kyungsoo pedas. "kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau terus terusan melukainya? Kenapa kau tak pergi saja dari kehidupannya, kau membuatku muak!" seru Kyungsoo emosi dengan air mata mengaliri pipinya.

"Kyungsoo berhenti. lebih baik kita berdoa untuk Jongin" ucap Kim ahjussi. Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya menghela nafas frustasi dan lelah.

"kau dengan mudahnya mendapat perhatiannya, kau membuatnya terluka seperti ini, aku iri padamu" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Mereka terdiam. Menunggu sampai salah seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD tersebut. Sudah hampir 1 jam, dan akhirnya seorang dokter keluar.

"uisa –nim, bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

**TBC**

Wayoloh! Jongin kenapa? Maaf tabrakannya kurang dramatis wkakakakk XD

**joonmily** annyeong reader baru woles kok gapapa kamu baru komen hehe :D makasih yaa pujiannya aku jadi gaenak/? Wkwk XD makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**littleXbetweenEO** yaampunnn~~ aku terharus kamu speechless/? Hahaha ~~ makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**jimae407203** emang sedih ya bbe? Yah aku gasadar masa XD makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**DragonAqua** Siwon mungkin khilaf, aku juga gak ngerti sama dia XD kris jujurnya nanti kalo dia udah fix gajadi cowok cool lagi/? Makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**kimjoon** ini aku udah lanjuut~~ jangan lupa bca sama ripiuu yaa, haha anyway makasih udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Emmasuho** iya masalahnya tambah rumit aku juga jadi bingung nyelesaiinya gimana -_- haha~ makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Mr. Jongin albino** kris masih nunggu wangsit dari dewa bulan galaxy andromeda/? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**KrisHo WonKyu** iya nanti di chapter selanjutnya kayaknya bakal kejawab kenapa siwon berubah/? Kris itu menanti waktu yang tepat beb , makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**aif ** ya gimana lagi beb dianya masih suka sama blackjjong wkwk XD maksih yaa kamu udah baca + ripiuu^^

see you next chap reader –deul! ^o^


End file.
